VengeanceDivine
by Ambre's Yaoi
Summary: VERSION CORRIGÉE Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire Vengeance Divine . Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin? HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** Tout à JKR rien à moi seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** ma petite « maman », yaoi no yue

* * *

« Vengeance Divine »

Six ans après la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres, Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier âgé de maintenant 24 ans — qui est actuellement pour le plaisir de ces Dames, un homme célibataire — fait encore parler de lui dans notre journal, La Gazette des Sorciers, pour ses qualités d'Aurors exceptionnelles qu'il utilise maintenant depuis qu'il a pris ses fonctions il y a deux ans, à la fin de ses études.

En ce moment, il enquête avec la coopération de quatre équipes d'Aurors en plus de la sienne, sur une affaire de meurtre en série : sept ex-Mangemorts pour être précise, ont été retrouvés morts dans une benne à ordure appartenant au Ministère de la Magie. Et cela en l'espace d'à peine deux mois. Seulement deux mois ! Ce qui signifie une victime toutes les deux semaines. Pour plus de précision, nous vous rappelons la liste des regrettées victimes : Crabbe père, Crabbe mère, Narcissa Malfoy, Nott père, Logan Kimberly, Matte Peter et Zabini père. Va-t-il réussir là où l'équipe de Logan Kimberly et Matte Peter, deux Aurors bien plus expérimentés y ont laissé la vie à cause de leur action passé auprès de Vous-savez-qui ?

Nous rappelons à tous que ces ex-Mangemorts ont été jugés puis condamnés aux travaux d'intérêt général ou encore à faire des dons aux personnes ayant été fortement touchées par la guerre contre vous-savez-qui. La plupart de ces partisans sont dorénavant pardonnés et ont repris des postes dignes de leurs capacités.

De plus, nous précisons qu'ils représentent presque la moitié des familles Sang-Pur soit un tiers des richesses du Royaume-Uni. Dire qu'ils pensaient avoir expié leurs pêchés et de ne devoir plus rien à personne, il semblerait, chers lecteurs, que quelqu'un ou quelques-uns de nos respectables citoyens ont la rancune tenace au point de faire justice seul, malgré ces six derniers années de tranquillité. Faut-il crainte que la sérénité de notre société soit en péril ou notre Sauveur montrera encore une fois sa grandeur d'âme et réussira à arrêter ce/ces dangereux criminel(s) avec l'aide son équipe. Pourtant, il semblerait que ces six années de tranquillité sont en péril à cause de quelqu'un ou d'un groupe de personnes qui auraient la rancœur tenace.

Aux pages suivantes, des photos de la dernière victime : Monsieur Zabini Senior. Comme chaque victime, il a été retrouvé au milieu des déchets et comme les autres, il y avait la présence préoccupante d'une mutilation qui se situait au niveau du poignet. Le poignet sur lequel se trouvait celle-ci dépendait en général si la victime était droitière ou gauchère. Elle était souvent sur le bras avec lequel la cible tenait sa baguette. La mutilation formait un dessin : plus précisément une étoile à cinq branches entourées d'un cercle. Cette coupure est la signature de notre ou nos tueurs. Nos sources affirment que toutes les victimes ont été méticuleusement choisies puis enlevées pour être ensuite torturées allant même pour certaines jusqu'à l'agression sexuelle.

Malheureusement nous n'avons pas d'autre information. Nous vous prions de nous joindre au moindre renseignement que vous possédez qui pourrait ainsi faire avancer l'enquête.

Merci et faite attention à vous ex-partisans du seigneur noir.

Votre humble journaliste,

De l'un des meilleurs journaux sorciers,

LA GAZETTE

Lundi 12 avril 2004

* * *

J'espère que cela vous plaira.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

* * *

POV HARRY

Harry se trouvait dans la salle de pause du Ministère qui était une pièce dans laquelle les Aurors pouvaient prendre un café tous ensemble ou y lire le journal. La pièce était beaucoup moins vaste que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, mais elle possédait une dizaine de tables en bois clairs avec les chaises assorties, confortables et pratiques. Les couleurs pastel étaient simples et apaisantes laissant une atmosphère conviviale. Tout avait été choisi dans l'objectif que les Aurors puissent se détendre pendant leurs petites pauses, entre deux enquêtes délicates, ou le rapport de dossier à rédiger.

Harry, assis dans la salle de pause à une table située à l'écart des autres, lisait pour la troisième fois de suite l'article de Ginny Weasley, son ex-petite amie qui écrit aujourd'hui encore pour la Gazette des sorciers. L'article qu'elle avait publié en ce jour portait sur l'affaire délicate que les Aurors avaient gentiment nommée « Vengeance Divine ». Officiellement comme le disait la presse, quatre équipes étaient sur cette enquête alors qu'en réalité seul le Trio d'or s'activait sur cette série de crime ainsi que Severus Snape qui venait de les rejoindre. Après la guerre, le ténébreux professeur avait quitté son poste de professeur « trop fatiguant de supporter encore une année des idiots incapables de comprendre le magnifique art qu'est les potions et ayant une cervelle aussi développée qu'un veracrasse », disait-il en guise d'explication. Même si Harry trouvait que cette excuse était plus que bateau, ce ne sera sûrement pas lui qui aurait le courage de quémander la vérité auprès de la terreur des cachots, Gryffondor ou pas. De plus, la guerre lui avait appris à faire confiance au potionniste, leur rapport n'était pas aussi chaotique que l'ordinaire. Mais cela arrivait encore qu'Harry devait supporter les sarcasmes et les piques désobligeantes de ce dernier aux moindres fautes.

Et dire que de toutes équipes qu'il puisse existait, c'était sur eux que l'ancien directeur de Serpentard était tombé. Mais dans un sens c'était compréhensible : une équipe est d'ordinaire composée de minimum cinq membres cependant celle d'Harry est composée de seulement trois, et maintenant quatre.

Malgré ce handicap, le trio a toujours su se débrouiller à merveille grâce à leur confiance mutuelle et leur amitié de longue date. A présent, l'arrivé de Severus faisait d'eux l'une des équipes les plus efficaces, si ce n'était pas la meilleur, sur le terrain et sur les enquêtes, vu les nombres de mystères résolus en plus.

Harry revint à la réalité et relu encore une fois le dossier complet de cette enquête. Il avait conclu que le seul lien avec les victimes à part la mutilation en forme d'astre d'où le nom du dossier était que chaque cible avait été à la solde de Lord Voldemort.

 _ **Mais qui voudrait faire comme Voldemort ? Tuer toutes les personnes qui ne lui plaisaient pas ! Même s'ils furent un jour partisan à la cause du prince des ténèbres.**_ Pensait Harry.

Le brun savait que la plupart des sorciers ne portaient pas dans leur cœur les ex-Mangemort, mais ils ne souhaitaient pas non plus la mort de ces anciens criminels. Ils préféraient ne pas être comme Son Altesse des ténèbres qui avait éliminé tous ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu suivre sa cause. Personne ne souhaitait plus de morts qu'il y avait déjà eu…

« Harry ? Monsieur Zabini junior que nous avons fait convoquer est arrivé dans notre bureau. » Informa Ron, d'un ton professionnel et murit, en entrant dans la salle de pause presque vide étant donné que les autres équipes étaient en ce moment même en train d'interroger des proches des victimes précédentes afin d'aider le Trio d'or à avancer dans leur recherche.

Harry à cette phrase sortit de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur son partenaire et meilleur ami de toujours, Ron Weasley. Le roux grâce aux nombreux entrainements d'Auror avait une musculature développée malgré sa taille moyenne. Il mesurait tout de même quatre bons centimètres de plus qu'Harry. Il avait quitté Hermione à la fin de la guerre, comprenant que ses sentiments étaient plus familiaux envers la jeune femme, qu'il considérait comme une sœur. Il était à présent célibataire et fier de l'être.

Harry se leva de sa place et dit :

« Quand il faut y'aller, faut y'aller ! »

Puis il suivit Ron dans les couloirs afin d'atteindre leur bureau. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur l'ayant de nombreuses fois arpenté depuis ses débuts. Une fois devant la porte, ils respirèrent un bon coup avant de faire leur entrée.

Une fois la porte franchis, Harry détailla ce qui faisait sa fierté, le bureau de son équipe d'Aurors. Quand il entrait, il faisait face aux deux seules fenêtres de la pièce qui laissaient passer la lumière de ce bel après-midi. En dessous de ces fenêtres se trouvait sur toute la longueur du mur, de nombreux rangements dans lesquels étaient classés les multiples dossiers des affaires précédentes résolues ou en cours. Au contraire des autres équipes qui possédaient un bureau pour chacun de ces membres, cette salle de réunion possédait au centre, une grande table entourée de nombreuses chaises. Les membres de l'équipe d'Harry préféraient cela pour une meilleure communication. Il y avait également à la droite de la porte un tableau sur lequel y était inscrit et accroché un tas de renseignements et d'indices en rapport avec l'affaire actuelle.

Sur une chaise était déjà installé la silhouette élancée et mince bien que quelque peu musclé de Blaise Zabini. Harry détailla l'ex-Sepentard, celui-ci n'avait guère changé depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Je te prie d'accepter mes sincères condoléances. » Dit Harry le ton sombre en même temps que Ron.

Harry contourna la table suivit de Ron afin de se mettre face à l'ex-Serpentard, le fils de la dernière victime en date à ce jour dit sarcastiquement en suivant des yeux les deux Aurors :

« Merci pour vos paroles sincères. » Dit Blaise amère.

« Sache que malgré le peu de conviction que tu portes à la moindre de nos paroles, nous sommes sincères. » Affirma Harry voyant la mine dubitative de Blaise.

« Tout crime mérite d'être puni. Et ton père avait payé pour les siens. » Continua Ron souhaitant aider le jeune homme assis face à lui.

Le silence qui suivit fut assez gênant, on aurait dit qu'ils se recueillaient pendant une bonne minute afin d'honorer la mémoire de tous ces morts. Harry voyait Ron qui fixait le Serpentard de façon compatissante. Harry savait que le roux aussi avait connu la perte d'un proche, l'ombre de Fred était encore présente dans son cœur. Et ne partirait sans doute jamais. Il sourit donc face à ce spectacle attendrissant voulant encourager quelque peu son meilleur ami.

Harry comprenait leur douleur, les victimes de la guerre le hantées encore la nuit et particulièrement celle de Fred qu'il considérait comme un frère, la mort de son parrain qu'il aurait tant voulu plus connaitre et celle de ces parents. Mais afin de mettre fin à cet inconfortable silence, il s'excusa de son manque de délicatesse et continua :

« Malheureusement, cela fait peu de temps que nous sommes sur l'affaire et de nombreux détails ont peut-être été oubliés. Nous sommes donc dans l'obligation de te poser de nombreuses questions afin d'avancer au plus vite et ainsi arrêter le ou les tueurs. »

Blaise ne répondit rien tout en regardant successivement Harry puis Ron dans les yeux afin de se donner du courage pour la suite. Il déclara d'une voix blanche :

« Je comprends. Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais. Donnez-moi cette fiole de Véritaserum. »

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés. » Dit Ron en se levant pour aller chercher le petit flacon de potion se trouvant dans un tiroir à rangement placé sous les fenêtres.

La fiole était de petite taille et contenait juste la dose qu'une personne dise la stricte vérité pendant deux heures environs. Ron contourna la table afin de donner à Blaise la potion que celui-ci d'ailleurs but d'une traite. L'interrogatoire commença rapidement. D'abord par des questions de base dans le but de vérifier que la potion faisait bien effet. C'est Harry qui les avait posées :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Blaise Zabini. » Répondit-il méthodiquement.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« 24 ans. »

« Quelle est ta profession ? »

« Aucune. »

« Que fais-tu alors dans la vie ? »

« Je fais des études pour devenir Aurors. »

« Ah. Et, où en es-tu ? »

« Dans moins d'un mois, j'intégrerai une équipe si je réussis mes examens. »

Harry et Ron vérifièrent chaque information donnée par Blaise pas qu'ils ne les connaissaient pas, mais c'était la procédure à suivre.

« Nous allons pouvoir commencer. » Déclara Ron en sortant sa baguette afin de lancer le sort qui démarrera la bande sonore. « Blaise Zabini, 23 ans, fils de la victime 8 dans l'affaire Vengeance Divine. » Récita Ron afin d'identifier la personne faisant le témoignage. « Interrogateurs, chef d'équipe d'Aurors « Trio d'or » Harry Potter et « témoin » Aurors Ronald Weasley.

« S'est-il passé un évènement particulier avant la disparition de votre père ? » Débuta Harry.

« Mon père avait reçu une lettre de menace. »

« Quand exactement ? »

« Je dirai deux semaines avant sa disparition, mais je n'en suis pas certain. »

« Savez-vous ce que contenait la lettre ? »

« Il y était écrit une phrase avec des lettres appartenant à un journal. J'avoue que je n'y ai pas prêté attention. »

« Votre mère, s'est-elle intéressée ? »

« Non. »

« Pensez-vous qu'il te serait possible de mettre la main sur cette lettre. »

« J'ai justement pris la liberté de vous l'amener avec moi. Et en faisant les papiers de mon père, j'en ai trouvé deux autres qui sont semblables. » Annonça Blaise en sortant les trois petites feuilles de sa poche de son jean bleu.

« Vous avez très bien fait ! » Félicita Harry d'un ton neutre parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer le moindre signe d'amitié étant enregistré.

Ron qui était resté debout près de Blaise mit des gants avant de prendre les feuilles pour rejoindre Harry de l'autre côté de la table. Ils les observèrent quelque peu avant de les faire apporter à Hermione et Severus qui étaient au moment même dans une salle de la morgue pour les faire examiner.

« Y avait-il des enveloppes avec les lettres ? » interrogea Ron.

« Pour la première, je peux vous assurer que non, le hibou était tout à fait commun et provenait sûrement de la poste, la lettre était enroulée autour de la patte. Mais pour les deux autres, je n'en sais absolument rien. » Répondit Blaise et après quelques minutes de silence il poursuivit sans même qu'on lui pose des questions. « Quelque temps après, je suppose après la dernière lettre, mon père se disait épié, on croyait que c'était de la paranoïa, mais du jour au lendemain il n'est pas rentré à la maison. Mère pensait qu'il était chez des amis, on ne s'était donc pas inquiété, mais après quelques jours, on s'est posé des questions... »

« Pour quelles raisons n'avez-vous pas signalé sa disparition ? » S'informa Harry.

« Ma mère pensait qu'il avait coincé son harceleur. Mais apparemment c'est lui qui… Je pense vous avoir tout dit. » Le visage de l'ancien Serpentard était impassible, mais sa voix avait légèrement tremblé à la dernière phrase.

« Merci beaucoup. Je pense que vous avez répondu à la plus grande partie de nos questions. Fin de l'interrogatoire. » Annonça Ron en se levant pour aller arrêter l'enregistrement.

« Je reste à votre disposition. » Déclara juste Blaise d'un ton neutre.

Après qu'Harry et Ron aient mis un peu d'ordre dans leur idée, Harry suggéra en regardant sa montre:

« Je te conseille de rester ici pendant encore une demi-heure afin que les effets de la potion soient entièrement dissipés. Ron restera avec vous afin d'éviter … certains désagréments. »

Puis le brun, sortit afin de récupérer les témoignages des autres proches des victimes. Une fois arrivé, Harry apprit que certain proche avait décidé à ne rien répondre : trop fier pour raconter ce qui s'était passé et qui aurait mis en évidence leur faiblesse.

« Je récapitule donc. Déclara Harry, lorsque tous les Aurors qui avaient interrogés les proches des victimes. Nous savons que chaque semaine avant de disparaitre la victime reçoit trois lettres que nous devons encore examiner. La semaine suivante, la cible se sent suivi, voir jusqu'à être traqué. Deux jours après cette chasse, la victime se fait mystérieusement enlever. Elle est torturée, mutilée. Quelques-unes, particulièrement les hommes sont abusés. La victime réapparait miraculeusement dans une des bennes à ordure du Ministère de la Magie avec cette mutilation en forme d'étoile en guise de signature. C'est à peu près tout. » Conclut enfin Harry.

Les Aurors soupirèrent de désespoir et de frustration, déjà que la Gazette avait eut vent de cette affaire par on ne sait quel procédé, elle s'était de suite empressée de mener leur propre enquête en traquant les témoins et en a fait la une de couverture de leur journal. La population qui été maintenant au courant n'allait ne surement pas tarder à paniquer et leur mettre une importante pression. Harry espérait sincèrement que son équipe réussirait à résoudre cette enquête rapidement car il sentait déjà venir les trop nombreuses beuglantes et les lettres en tout genre.

FIN POV HARRY

* * *

Voici un chapitre de plus mettez moi des reviews que je sache si cette version vous plait plus


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

POV COUPABLE

 _Flash-Back_

C'était l'aube dans le monde des sorciers, le soleil n'était pas encore présent dans le ciel humide par l'épais brouillard glacial et les lampes bien que clignotantes étaient toujours allumées. À l'insu de tous, se cachait non loin derrière le Ministère de la Magie, une mystérieuse silhouette se dissimulait dans la pénombre d'une sinistre et étroite ruelle, cachée dans une cape aussi sombre que son cœur. Elle observait méticuleusement de ses yeux avides, exaltée de son œuvre machiavélique qui allait bientôt être exposée aux yeux de tous.

Avec une attention malsaine, l'angoissant personnage regarda un elfe de maison sortir les lourdes poubelles afin de les vider dans les nombreuses bennes à ordures. L'ombre tremblait frénétiquement de tout son être d'une excitation morbide, détaillant les moindres faits et gestes du frêle elfe d'un œil acéré. Elle le vit ouvrir la première benne qui ne pouvait être plus remplie qu'elle ne l'était déjà, puis ouvrir la seconde où il put jeter quelques déchets de sa montagne de détritus. Il continua son manège jusqu'à la cinquième poubelle. Au moment où il souleva le couvercle, il vit avec horreur une main pâle et molle à moitié cachée sous les détritus que contenait la benne. Avec panique le petit elfe laissa tomber les déchets qu'il portait pour pouvoir enlever les déchets qui cachaient le reste du corps de la victime. Après le dernier sac, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent tellement d'effrois que l'on put les croire sortis de sa tête, sa bouche était ouverte en une sorte de hurlement silencieux, il avait vite compris que c'était un cadavre dont le sang coulait encore à flots dans la benne. Ce sang séché de couleur noir suintait des coupures et autres mutilations. Mais aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de la frêle créature comme s'il eut été muet.

L'ombre contemplait comme un critique face à une peinture, s'agaça au plus haut point devant cette vue des plus silencieuse.

L'elfe de maison, une fois le choc passé, transplana pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, au plus grand plaisir de la silhouette, accompagnée de Kingsley, le chef des Aurors en personne, qui avait déjà fait appel à une de ses équipes.

Une équipe d'Auror est composée de cinq membres spécialisés dans des domaines précis. Celle-ci était composée de deux Aurors-médicolégistes ainsi que de trois Aurors enquêteurs.

L'ombre se délecta des airs affligés des Aurors face à ce spectacle déconcertant : découvrir des ex-Mangemorts dans une poubelle du Ministère de la Magie. Elle était fière d'elle. Mais sa fierté fut vite remplacée par une colère intense qui était animée par sa haine que lui inspiraient deux Aurors présents sur la scène du crime. Ce n'était pas deux Aurors normaux. Ils avaient été des sbires de Voldemort. Elle les reconnaissait : Logan Kimberly et Matte Peter.

La silhouette s'offusquait dans sa cachette de la confiance que portaient les autres envers ces criminels. Elle voyait rouge. D'un rouge sombre, un rouge bordeaux, un rouge annonciateur du futur crime. La haine lui brouillait la vue. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure à sang afin d'étouffer son cri de rage. Non, mais ! Après ce qu'ils avaient fait endurer à de pauvres innocents. Ce qu'ils lui avaient fait endurer… Ce qu'ils lui ont pris… C'était le comble de leur laisser une seconde chance. Ils méritaient tous de crever ses fils de…

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas leur sauter à la gorge tout de suite. Ce serait pour plus tard. Elle se fit la promesse qu'il ne la retrouverait pas tant que sa vengeance ne serait pas totale. Ces deux prochaines cibles étaient toutes trouvées.

Elle se ferait une joie de voir la peur se peindre sur leurs traits arrogants. Elle se délecterait de leurs cris de douleur quand sa lame de couteau effleurerait leur peau avant de l'égratigner pour ensuite couper et trancher la peau comme si c'était du beurre. Leur sang se répandrait sur le sol comme un torrent qui éclabousserait la berge. Ce ne serait qu'un goutte à goutte pour commencer puis cela coulera à flots puissants et gluants. Le sang sécherait en donnant cette odeur nauséeuse qu'elle adorait parce que cela signifiait que sa victime était prête à mourir. Le sang, rouge de vie deviendra noir, noir comme l'encre, noir comme la mort, noir comme son cœur meurtri par les actes affreux de ceux qu'elle s'évertuait à purger. La souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie méritait bien que ses victimes reçoivent un tel châtiment. Elle leur montrerait ce que les mots souffrance et douleur signifient quand on est du côté de la victime et non du bourreau. À cette pensé elle lâcha un rire sec et décrispa sa main qui laissa sur sa paume des croissant de lune avant de s'effaça dans les ténèbres qui la dévorèrent.

 _Fin Flash-Back_

FIN POV COUPABLE

POV VICTIME 9

Un souffle court… Ereinté… De plus en plus bref au fur et à mesure que la course se poursuivait. Pas le temps de se retourner pour regarder derrière soi afin de voir si on était encore suivit.

Il fallait aller vite... De plus en plus vite... Les larmes aux yeux, de peur, d'angoisse, de rage... La gorge en feu, d'une respiration frénétique, les poumons vides d'air à cause de la vitesse d'aspiration trop courte... La douleur était vive, tellement vive... Le rythme était trop rapide, beaucoup trop, les muscles ne purent suivre, les jambes lâchèrent,...

Une chute inévitable avec un rythme aussi rapide. Étalée par terre de toute sa longueur, elle cherchait sa baguette qui ne se trouvait plus dans sa robe. Elle avait dû tomber pendant sa course.

Elle n'eut aucun répit. Elle entendait déjà les pas se rapprochaient. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne pour l'aider ! Que quelqu'un… De l'aide…

Puis un mouchoir couvrit sa bouche et son nez. Elle retint sa respiration aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, mais au bout d'un moment son cerveau lui dit qu'il fallait respirer. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle n'aurait pas dû, mais après cette course ses poumons lui demandaient grâce. Ses paupières se firent lourdes. Sa vue se brouilla. Elle sombra.

FIN POV VICTIME 9


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

POV HERMIONE

Hermione, jeune Auror médicolégiste, épluchait les rapports de l'ancienne équipe en charge du dossier nommé « Vengeance Divine ». Elle était assise à une table de la morgue qui était remplie de livres et de dossiers plus ou moins importants. Harry et Ron interrogeaient en ce moment même avec d'autres équipes les proches des victimes.

Le dossier ne contenait pas grand-chose : seulement le mode de fonctionnement et quelques témoignages de proches des victimes, mais très peu. Bien que l'ancienne équipe ait enquêté pendant 4 semaines, cette dernière n'avait rien trouvé, elle comportait bien quelques pistes mais celles-ci ne valaient que du vent puisque c'étaient des suppositions sans fondement. Pour une personne aussi minutieuse qu'Hermione ce rapport était d'un bâclage évident, soit une perte de temps. Elle renfermât le dossier d'un geste sec, et dire que ces incapables étaient devenus Aurors, cela semblait risible : surtout que l'un d'eux, Logan Kimberly, une ancienne Mangemort, avait disparu la cinquième semaine sous le nez des ses coéquipiers et fut retrouvée la semaine suivante. Puis ce fut le tour du second Mangemort, Matte Peter de disparaitre. On était à la septième semaine. Le reste de l'équipe était toujours en vie, puisqu'ils étaient du côté neutre lors de la guerre, mais n'ayant plus assez d'effectifs et étant trop effrayés de leur perdre leur propre vie, ils n'avaient pas continué l'enquête.

L'équipe d'Hermione devait donc combler le manque d'information obtenu par l'ancienne équipe en moins de temps pour que la population ne commence pas à paniquer encore plus après l'émeute causé par l'article de Ginny.

Un elfe de maison apparu sortant ainsi Hermione de ses réflexions. Il lui tendit trois papiers en lui disant que «Maitre Auror Harry » aimerait que cela soit analysé. Et il partit dans un Pouf.

Hermione (L'ancienne Griffondor) regarda ses trois feuilles et découvrit 3 lettres de menaces qu'Harry lui avait fait parvenir. Voilà les phrases qui y avaient été inscrites :

LETTRE 1: I know what you did ( _je sais ce que tu as fait_ )

LETTRE 2: I know what you do ( _je sais ce que tu fais_ )

LETTRE 3: I know what you will become… ( _je sais ce que tu deviendras_ )

Malheureusement malgré tous les tests exécutés, elle n'avait trouvé un quelconque indice sur l'identité du ou des coupables. Rien : aucune empreinte, de cheveux ou de doigt, pas d'ADN, ni un fugace fragment d'odeur… Hermione reporta son attention sur le bureau sur lequel elle travaillait, il lui restait encore pas mal de choses à lire et soupira sur la montagne de travail. Son attention dévia soudain vers l'homme qui lui tournait le dos, juste en face de son bureau et qui s'activait sur la table de la morgue. Ce n'était autre que le très charmant Severus Snape qui effectuait l'autopsie sur la dernière victime à cette date, Monsieur Zabini sénior. Elle avait un peu de mal à ne pas observer son ancien professeur. Il avait toujours les cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau, seulement il les avait coupés de façon à ce que l'on puisse voir ses magnifiques yeux onyx. Elle s'obligea à retourner à sa lecture malgré l'envie de se plonger à la contemplation de ce mince corps qui l'attirait comme un aimant.

Elle relut donc le dossier mince d'indices qui avait quand même quelque chose qui intrigua la jeune femme.

 _« Chaque corps a été retrouvé dans l'une des bennes du Ministère de la Magie. Aucun cadavre n'a été tué de la même façon cependant tous ont une étoile à cinq branches entourées d'un cercle »._

Hermione avait donc effectué des recherches sur la signification que pouvait avoir cette fichue marque. Elle avait étudié de nombreux ouvrages d'où la présence de ceux-ci sur la table de la morgue.

Sa recherche sur les étoiles lui mena vers un tas de renseignement et de significations complexes et ambigües : il y en avait à quatre branches, en triangle, d'autre avec cinq branches, ou bien six… Tous étaient différents donc avaient une signification bien précise. Cependant même sous cette montagne d'information, l'étoile recherchée n'était pas présente.

Elle avait dû aller jusqu'à chercher dans un livre moldus pour pouvoir trouver le sens. Dans cet ouvrage, il y était décrit la forme, le nom exact : _pentagramme._ Et enfin ce qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps la signification : pour le plus grand nombre cela représentait le mal, mais pour des êtres avertis il pouvait selon l'orientation de l'étoile représentait l'homme mauvais ou l'homme bon.

Sur le poignet où la marque avait était faite on pouvait la lire dans les deux sens. On pouvait donc se demander si le coupable voulait faire en sorte de pardonné les actes répréhensibles passés de ses victimes ou s'il désirait montrer aux yeux de tous que c'était un être mauvais qui méritait ce qui lui était arrivé.

 _ **Mais comment le tueur faisait-il pour garder un tel rythme sans faire la moindre erreur ? Il y a surement des complices.**_ Pensait Hermione.

FIN POV HERMIONE

POV SEVERUS

Pendant qu'Hermione était plongée dans sa lecture, Severus faisait face au cadavre de monsieur Zabini tout en tournant le dos à la jeune femme assise à la table.

Il commençait à préparer le corps et les instruments pour ce qui allait suivre. Tout d'abord il préleva le peu de sang qu'il réussit à extraire afin de l'analyser. Cela permettrait de savoir comment l'organisme de la victime était avant de mourir. Il mit le sang dans une fiole de potion révélatrice qui réagira en fonction du procédé de l'agresseur malgré qu'elle ait des limites de perception.

Le temps que la potion repose et donne son verdict, Snape fit l'observation minutieuse du corps. Il tâta le crâne et le scanna afin de voir s'il y avait eu une commotion cérébrale, ce qui était fréquent sur des victimes maltraitées. La victime avait de nombreuses coupures infligées par un couteau à cran aux bras, jambes, au visage… Malheureusement le dos avait été bien plus blessé probablement causé par un fouet. La plaie béante présente au cou est celle qui avait causé la mort de la victime.

Puis il continua par la dissection. Severus était le meilleur avec Hermione dans l'équipe pour effectuer une dissection humaine. Il ne ressentait rien à ouvrir le corps d'un humain, extraire les viscères afin de vérifier l'état des organes internes n'était pas le plus horrible pour lui. Il avait connu pire avec la guerre. Il prit donc un scalpel pour inciser à partir de la base du cou, avant la blessure, jusqu'au pubis. La peau était flasque et terne, d'une couleur blanchâtre dont les veines étaient apparentes. La main du médicolégiste était sûre et ne tremblait pas. Severus savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et n'en ressentait aucun dégoût. Une fois la fente finie, il écarta les deux côtés de l'ouverture afin de pouvoir distinguer chaque entrailles : la cage thoracique ne présentait que des côtes fêlées, le foie et l'estomac l'intestin n'avaient rien d'anormaux, mais la rate avait éclatée. Une fois finit l'examen des viscères, il passa à la voute crânienne pour observer le cerveau. Pour cela il prit une petite scie afin de faire une ablation du scalp. Une fois le tout examiné, il remit tous les organes en place dans le but de recoudre les incisions.

Il relut toutes ses notes sur cette dissection afin de vérifier qu'aucun test n'avait été omis. Et reporta son attention sur la potion. Cette potion était l'une de ses créations, il savait donc comment l'utiliser et aussi les significations des différentes couleurs qu'elle prendrait. Or celle-ci était passée du rouge au vert, cela signifiait donc que la victime avait été droguée avec un composant clé qui était une plante.

Le maitre de potions jeta un sort de projection afin de pouvoir identifier le végétal à l'aide de son image. Ce qui apparut ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un coquelicot, mais ses pétales étaient d'un rose pâle. Il haussa un sourcil d'étonnement : heureusement que c'était lui qui avait procédé à l'autopsie car il n'était pas sur que même Hermione reconnaisse cette plante et n'en parlons même pas des deux Griffondors qui réagissaient au quart de tour. Seul un maitre de potions comme lui, pouvait la reconnaître. C'était du pavot. Utilisé fréquemment comme somnifère que ce soit chez les moldus ou les sorciers puisqu'elle possède des capsules contenant de l'opium. À trop forte dose, on pouvait le considérer comme une drogue et même un poison.

Severus ayant fini toutes ses tâches, alla rejoindre Hermione qui était toujours la tête dans les dossiers. Il s'assit en face de la jeune femme, profitant ainsi de ce moment de répit pour enfin prendre le temps de l'observer. Elle était une femme de caractère qui avait la beauté d'une rose épanouie mais épineuse. Douce comme les pétales, mais qui savait se défendre et être piquante comme des épines sinon elle n'aurait pas réussi à se faire une place au cœur des Aurors essentiellement masculins. Comme pour Lily, Serverus admira cette née moldus pour son intelligence et son courage, sa force et sa moralité, son charme et sa fidélité. Et comme pour Lily, Hermione lui sembla pur et indéniable.

Severus interrompit le fil de ses pensées parce que cela commençait à faire longtemps qu'il était assis face à la femme qui le troublait à ne rien faire. Bien que cela ne le dérange pas de n'avoir qu'à regarder cette sublime créature cependant il déclara tout de même :

« Je n'aimerai pas vous déranger, Granger, mais j'ai fini. »

« Ah. Euh… Oui. » Bégaya la brune surprise de la proximité entre elle et le beau ténébreux.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par laquelle ? » Interrogea Snape.

« La mauvaise. »

« Aucune différence avec les autres victimes. C'est la blessure au niveau du cou qui a dû le tuer. »

« Et la bonne nouvelle ? Il va ressusciter ? » Demanda Hermione qui ne voyait pas où il pouvait y avoir de bonne nouvelle quand on meurt.

« Il n'a pas été abusé sexuellement. Et vous, quelles sont vos découvertes ? »

Severus vit passer une drôle de lueur dans le regard d'Hermione. Elle paraissait troublée pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Hermione partagea ses trouvailles sur la double signification du pentagramme avec Severus. Et continua d'une voix qu'elle voulait sûre pour exposer certaines de ses suppositions :

« Ce tueur ne peut pas être seul. »

« Développez. » Encouragea Snape sans animosité curieux de savoir si son jugement était le même que le sien.

« Il ou elle a forcément au minimum un ou une complice. »

« Humm… »

« Comme on l'apprend à l'école des Aurors, il y a deux types de tueur en série qui sont catalogués en fonction de leurs modes de fonctionnement. Or notre coupable peut entrer dans les 2 catégories : organisé et désorganisé. »

« Oui. Notre assassin connait ses victimes ou du moins sait qu'elles ont été disciples de Vous-savez-qui. Ce qui fait référence à un tueur inorganisé. Pourtant la présence de lettres d'intimidation montre que tout est planifié à l'avance. Ce qui au contraire est très organisé. Et le fait que la fréquence soit si rapide et l'enlèvement sans indices renforce cette impression. »

Severus voyait qu'Hermione était fière d'elle quand elle se leva afin de partager tout cela avec ses deux autres coéquipiers, Ron et Harry.

FIN POV SEVERUS

POV EQUIPE

Severus et Hermione entrèrent ensemble dans le bureau de leur équipe où les deux autres partenaires y étaient déjà en pleine discussion sur les résultats.

« Excusez-nous de vous interrompre,» fit Severus montrant ainsi sa présence ainsi que celle de la jeune femme à ses côtés. « Cependant nous avons fini de faire l'autopsie, et la re-re-re-(ect) lecture du dossier ainsi que d'autres recherches. »

Harry l'incita silencieusement à continuer d'un geste du menton :

« Alors… « Commença le ténébreux.

« Alors ? » Interrompit le roux trop curieux.

« Ron ! » Dit simplement Hermione avec un ton de reproche, ce simple mot suffit à fermer le clapet de l'impertinent.

« Bon je continue. » Annonça le ténébreux. « J'ai donc bien effectué l'autopsie sur le mort 8. Il a de nombreuses contusions. Celle présente sur les avant-bras et les jambes ont été faites par des couteaux. Il y en a plus bien infecté dans le dos probablement infligé par un fouet en cuir à plusieurs lanières. La mort est causée par l'égorgement : il s'est vidé de son sang à cause d'une blessure bien plus profonde au niveau de la carotide. Après avoir observé toutes les blessures, j'ai commencé la dissection. J'ai donc pris un scalpel pour commencer à ouvrir le corps avec netteté et précision afin d'étudier les organes internes de la victime. J'ai donc sorti viscère par viscère afin de les peser, vérifier leur couleur,… »

« Oui bon ! Venez-en au fait. » Dit Ron le tint vert.

« D'accord. » Acquiesça Severus avec un air satisfait sur le visage. « La conclusion de toute cette observation est qu'aucun organe n'est touché ou a eu le moindre problème. Comme je m'attendais à ce résultat j'avais commencé une recherche qu'aucun autre médicolégiste n'a pensée indubitablement. J'ai donc fait analysé le sang à l'aide d'une potion révélatrice qui a prouvé que les tueurs ont recouru à la plante appelé pavot afin d'utiliser ses propriétés assommantes pour pouvoir enlever ses cibles. Elle a pu également les droguer en leur donnant une dose plus importante. «

Severus fit apparaître un hologramme avec un sort de projection dans l'objectif de leur montrer la plante dont il en était question.

« C'est une plante qui provient du monde moldus. Elle ressemble à une fleur des champs plus communément nommée « coquelicot ». »

« Pourquoi as-tu dit « les tueurs » sans la moindre hésitation sur ce déterminant ? » Demanda Ron en observant la fleur intrigué.

« Parce que… » Commença à répondre Hermione mais avant de continuer elle regarda Severus pour lui demander son accord qu'il la lui donna. « Nous avons vu, pendant notre formation qu'il y a deux types de tueurs en série. Mais faisant parti des deux catégories ils ne peuvent agir qu'en groupe. » Conclut Hermione.

« Ah. Bah. Vous en avait fait des découvertes. » S'exclama Ron en voyant la complicité qu'avait les deux médicolégistes.

« Je pense qu'on a bien avancé pour aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer chez soi et de se détendre pour revenir en pleine forme. » S'exclama Harry, fier du travail fournit par ses collègues. » Maintenant que nous tenons une piste, nous continuerons sur cette voie et chercherons tous ceux qui est susceptible de posséder du pavot. »

Ils opinèrent tous et partirent : Harry, Ron et Hermione ensemble puisqu'ils vivaient tous dans la maison que le brun avait hérité de Sirius Black son défunt parrain. Tandis que Rogue partit de son propre côté.

FIN POV EQUIPE

* * *

Reviews s'il vous plait


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

POV Hermione

Ron, Harry et Hermione rentraient enfin à la maison après leur journée de travail exténuante. Les garçons étaient affalés sur le canapé du salon à peine déchassés, ils déprimaient du vide émotionnel que représentait leur vie. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils avaient pris leurs fonctions au sein des Aurors, deux ans qu'ils ne faisaient qu'enquêter et de résoudre les affaires une par une, les unes après les autres. Ils aimaient tout deux énormément ce qu'ils faisaient cependant ils commençaient à ressentir une envie irrépressible de combler leur vie personnelle et sentimentale.

Quant à Hermione, elle était d'humeur festive, elle avait passé une journée à la morgue (oui bon la morgue ce n'est pas un endroit qui rend joyeux enfin ça dépend avec qui on s'y trouve ^^) en compagnie du plus charismatique homme qui puisse exister, Severus. Voyant ses amis la mort dans l'âme, elle décida de les faire sortir afin qu'ils puissent prendre l'air et d'aller s'amuser pour s'enlever les idées noires de la tête. Elle savait ce qu'ils ressentaient, rêvant elle aussi d'un partenaire pour le restant de sa vie, malheureusement son cœur avait déjà choisi ce partenaire.

« Les gars, on sort ce soir. Et vous n'avez pas le choix. Ajouta la jeune femme en voyant leurs mines renfrognées. Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans le hall d'entrée. »

Elle monta les escaliers, et entra dans sa chambre sans laisser le temps à ses deux meilleurs amis de protester.

Dans sa chambre, elle s'installa à son bureau afin de rédiger une invitation rapide pour convier quelqu'un à cette soirée improvisée. Elle l'accrocha à la pâte de son hibou, Hermès qui partit de suite une fois la fenêtre ouverte.

Une fois ceci fait, elle se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle choisit un petit haut bleu marine qui avait un magnifique décolleté en V qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa poitrine généreuse avec une jupe noire pas trop courte. Elle chaussa ses talons aiguilles qu'elle portait en de rares occasions. Une fois sa tenue enfilée, elle s'admira devant son miroir à pied qui lui renvoya une image d'elle qui la satisfait. Sa tenue était sexy, mais pas vulgaire. Puis, elle se maquilla légèrement, pour rafraîchir son teint et souligna ses yeux.

Elle regarda l'heure tout en descendant les escaliers. Il lui restait moins de cinq minutes, elle décida donc d'aller attendre directement à l'entrée. Elle enfila son manteau et attendit l'arrivée imminente des deux hommes.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent à l'heure convenue. Hermione les détailla de la tête au pied : Harry avait opté pour un T-shirt blanc accompagné d'une veste légère et d'un jean noir surmonté par une paire de bottes en peau de dragon qui semblait à du cuire. Il était parfais malgré ses cheveux brun toujours aussi indisciplinés, mais son ensemble lui donnait l'air indomptable et sauvage, surtout qu'il avait aussi pris ses bracelets en cuir noir offert par la brune, ce qui renforça son air rebelle. Il ressemblait à un conquérant et un séducteur dangereux. Quant à Ron, il s'était décidé pour une chemise à manche longue et lâche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts laissant apercevoir un torse imberbe. Niveau pantalon, il portait un jean à chaîne avec des baskets. Le tout en noir ce qui faisait ressortir sa blancheur naturelle parsemé de tâche de rousseur ainsi que ses cheveux flamboyant. Ron avait l'air décontracté, mais très attirant. Le temps du collège où tous deux mettaient que des vêtements qui ne leur allaient pas était révolu, A présent, grâce à l'aide d'Hermione, leur garde-robe était des plus chics.

Elle les regarda d'un regard appréciateur. Puis ils commencèrent à sortir ayant passé le test vestimentaire de leur amie qui se serait fait un plaisir d'aller choisir elle-même leur tenue si celles qu'ils portaient ne lui convenait pas. Elle ouvrit donc la porte, se dirigea vers la voiture, s'assit du côté passager et laissa Ron prendre le volant. C'était une voiture des plus moldus, elle plaisanta pour alléger l'atmosphère :

« Au moins, on est certain de ne pas se retrouver à la une d'un journal moldus à cause de la voiture. »

Les deux garçons sourirent au souvenir de leur deuxième année où ils avaient été contraints de prendre la voiture du père de Ron pour se rendre à Poudlard puisque qu'un certain elfe de maison nommé « DOBBY » pour sauver la vie d'Harry avait décidé qu'il ne devait pas s'y rendre.

Pour arriver à destination, Hermione donna les indications à Ron. Ce qui ne leur prie qu'une demi-heure. Ron gara la voiture sur le parking pendant que Hermione et Harry l'attendait tranquillement sur le trottoir. Hermione souriait de satisfaction, elle pouvait enfin mettre son plan en route. Il fallait oublier un peu le travail et aussi faire en sorte de s'éclater, enfin surtout les garçons parce qu'elle avait prévu de rentré tôt bien qu'elle ne leur dirait rien.

Ils étaient devant le Candy Club depuis laquelle on pouvait entendre la musique qui se jouait à l'intérieur. Hermione soupira face à l'attitude crispé qu'avait pris ses deux meilleurs amis : Ron boudait dans son coin ne comprenant pas pourquoi la jeune femme les avait menée jusqu'à un night-club homosexuel alors que seul Harry ici présent à ses côtés était gay. Bien que la brune avait assuré que le club était mixte. Quant à Harry, lui jetait continuellement de façon frénétique un coup d'œil autour de lui, il était tendu comme un arc comme si une menace allait surgir à n'importe quel moment.

Bon elle pouvait admettre que le comportement du brun était justifié en tant que sauveur du monde sorcier, sa vie avait été mise à nu à la moindre occasion dans la gazette sorcière durant les trois années qui suivirent la fin de la guerre. Même faire les courses été devenu le parcours du combattant avec tous les journalistes qui le suivaient. Bien que cela se soit calmé depuis qu'il a pris ses fonctions, il faisait toujours attention.

C'était pour cette raison, qu'Hermione avait choisi le Candy, club moldus discret et flashions dont l'enseigne attractive en néon éclairait les vigils musclés en leur donnant un air encore plus menaçant qu'ils ne devaient le paraitre de jour. Les vigils sélectionnaient avec le plus grand soin les futurs clients. Avec ces deux gardes, pas sûr que le moindre fouineur puisse passer. De plus l'ex-Griffondor avait tout fait pour que cette sortie passe incognito.

Hermione fit avancer les garçons jusqu'à la fin de la file de potentiels clients pensant faire la queue. Ron commençait déjà à proposer de rentrer cependant les vigils les remarquèrent rapidement et leur firent signe de passer devant pour entrer. L'indignation et l'admiration firent place dans la file d'attente.

Ils laissèrent leur veste et manteau au vestibule puis entrèrent dans une grande salle sombre aux lumières colorées et flashis. La piste était bondée de danseurs qui s'agitaient avec ardeur au son électro que diffusaient les hauts parleurs. Des corps plus ou moins vêtus, homme ou femme, connaissance et inconnu, pauvre et riche, tous dansaient peu importait la personne avec qui ils dansaient. Seul le plaisir et l'insouciance régnaient.

Hermione, Ron et Harry prirent place à une table au fond, puis commandèrent des boissons alcoolisées. Il n'y avait rien à dire, cette boite en jetaient malgré l'absence de la magie et surtout ils ne pouvaient ignorer l'atmosphère pesante emplit d'hormone sexuelle.

La musique s'arrêta un instant laissant les dernières notes flottaient dans l'espace sombre avant de reprendre sur un rock lourd qui excita encore plus la foule puis soudain trois plates-formes s'élevèrent et ils purent voire un groupe sur chacune s'agitait sensuellement : le premier était un couple de femmes qui devait avoir la vingtaine qui attiraient le regard de plus d'un homme avec leur déhanchement aguicheur. Le deuxième un couple hétérosexuel dont l'homme faisait tourner dans ses bras une jeune femme riant aux éclats. Le troisième était un couple homosexuel qui avait oublié de danser quand une langue était entrée dans la bouche de l'un. Soit il avait complètement oublié où il se trouvait soit cela faisait partit du show.

En jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, Hermione su que ce dernier ne serait pas contre la première suggestion, alors que Ron lui détournait obstinément le regard de la scène les joues quelque peu rose. La brune gloussa un peu puis poussa les deux jeunes hommes qui lui servent de meilleurs amis à aller danser tout en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas de soucis à se faire.

Harry hésitant tout d'abord se dit que puisqu'il était déjà là autant en profiter et il entraina à sa suite un rouquin qui protesta, mais qui finit par suivre.

POV inconnu

Le jeune homme se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, le regard prédateur sur la fine silhouette vêtue de noir en train de se déhancher perdu dans la musique contre un roux embarrassé.

Ses yeux bleu électriques détaillèrent ce corps tout de noir vêtus avec un pantalon qui moulait parfaitement le fessier du brun, il paraissait bien ferme et donnait un tas d'idée au jeune homme. Mais ce n'était pas tout, son regard dévia sur le T-shirt blanc qui laissait deviner un torse musclé et apetissant.

N'en pouvant plus, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus s'approcha de cet étranger et dansa contre le bel éphèbe qui l'intéressait. Le brun au début surprit, le regarda avant de sourire mutinement. Ayant eu l'autorisation, il déposa ses bras autour de cette taille fine tandis que son partenaire entoura sa nuque de son bras en un geste langoureux.

Mine de rien ce brun était sauvage et l'allumait jusqu'à ce qu'il brula de désir. Il observa attiré par le visage de cet adonis, les deux pierres de jade qui l'envoutait. Qu'est-ce qu'il était chaud et tentent avec ses mèches folles qui retombaient sur son visage rougis par l'effort.

FIN POV inconnu

POV Ron

Ron se sentait mal. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de danser ou de laisser son meilleur l'entrainer et par la suite le laissait danser avec un pur inconnu qui avait une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

Il avait bien compris que le but de cette soirée était d'aider Harry à trouver quelqu'un lais il se doutait qu'un partenaire d'un soir suffirait à rendre le sourire à son meilleur ami.

En tout cas, voyant ce brun aux yeux bleus draguer le sauveur lui avait pris ses jambes à son coup. Et était parti au bar prendre un petit remontant.

Il n'était pas gay donc il n'avait rien à faire ici. Malgré ça, voire le brun se faire chauffer, l'avait fait réagir beaucoup trop positivement à son goût.

Il en voulait à Hermione aussi, parce que maintenant il ne savait pas où il en était. Il soupira une nouvelle fois ayant un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma. Au bout d'à peine dix minute, il s'était fait offrir cinq verres par des mecs et même des lesbiennes qui avaient l'air de chercher un troisième pour une partie à trois. Effrayé, il partit se cacher dans les toilettes pour se calmer pour ensuite comprendre que bah…les toilettes de boite de nuit ne servaient pas seulement à soulager sa vessie.

Comme un idiot, il s'était enfermé dans une cabine pour reprendre ses esprits. Il n'était pas gay non d'un saule cogneur. C'est là qu'il entendit toute sorte de gémissement allant du « oh » à « mmm ». Il ne put pas sortir de la cabine parce que ces son érotique l'avait fait durcir d'une façon affolante. Il pensait que cela allait vite passer, mais apparemment au moment où il entrait dans la cabine les deux amants devaient en être seulement au préliminaire. Toutefois les gémissements commençaient à augmentaient de façon assez excitante. Ron se jeta un petit sort pour cacher son excitation et sorti.

Malheureusement quand il sortit, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde au goût du roux, surtout des mecs qui se léchaient les lèvres de façon suggestive. Et qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de Ron.

 _Aidez-moi ou tuez-moi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me touche !_ Pensa Ron.

FIN POV RON

* * *

alors qu'en pensez vous?


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta : ** ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

POV Hermione

Hermione souriait amusé de la situation qui se présentait à elle, son verre de Margarita dans la main, elle observait le couple de bruns qui dansait de façon taquine. Elle savait que Harry ne faisait que s'amuser avec l'inconnu, il n'était pas du style à coucher dès le premier soir. Harry testait son partenaire de danse pour voir s'il pouvait y avoir par la suite une relation sérieuse.

La brune pouffait lorsqu'Harry délogeait une malheureuse main un peu trop baladeuse qui descendait de plus en plus. Un peu trop bas au goût d'Harry. Puis elle scrutait de son regard chocolat la foule de danseur en transe, le bar où certain offrait des verres à d'autres. Elle cherchait son rouquin préféré.

 _Il a dû se faire accosté_ , pensa la brunette, _je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas pris la poudre d'escampette._

Son regard fut attiré par un brun basané habillé d'un costume noir accompagné d'un blond platine habillé d'une tenue qui le faisait ressemblait à un ange. On aurait dit un couple parfaitement opposé : noir et blanc, lumineux et sombre, impur et pur, démon et ange…

« He Draco, Blaise ! » Interpella-t-elle les deux hommes qui l'entendirent malgré la musique assourdissante.

Ils s'installèrent à ses côtés tout en la saluant : Blaise avec un magnifique sourire qui faisait tourner la tête de plus d'une femme et même de certain homme. Le Don Juan parfait en somme. Quant à Draco avec son masque habituelle d'indifférence qui faisait défaillir plus d'un même si peu osait l'affirmer face à « Monsieur Parfait ».

« Toute seule, Hermione ? » Interrogea Blaise.

La brune secoua la tête, amusée de la question du brun. Elle pourrait bientôt rentrer se coucher dans le calme de la nuit. En attendant elle devait faire en sorte que les deux arrivants rejoignent ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Non, Ron était au bar, mais je l'ai perdu de vu et Harry est euh… »

Elle désigna la piste du menton où ils purent admirer Harry se faire caresser le torse de façon séductrice par un inconnu pendant que celui-ci dansait les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Draco senti de la colère rugir en lui et fronça les sourcils tandis que Blaise ouvrit la bouche tellement surprit. Draco pour reprendre constance fit une remarque à Blaise :

« Blaise, ferme ta bouche tu pourrais avaler une mouche. »

« … Potter est vachement sex… »

« Humf, si tu le dis. » Nia le blond ne quittant pas le spectacle qui l'horripilait  
.

« Oui. L'autre veux coucher, c'est sûr, mais… Ah Blaise tu veux bien aller chercher Ron et le prévenir que je m'en vais, je suis exténué ? » Déclara Hermione en bayant de façon assez bruyante.

« Okay, compte sur moi. » Dit Blaise en sortant de table suivit d'Hermione. « Tu m'accompagne Dray ? »

« Non. Salut Hermione, repose-toi bien. » Répondit aimablement Draco tout en les congédiant.

Hermione souriait en sortant de la boîte. Elle rentrait à la maison se glisser dans son lit douillé avec la voiture se disant qu'il y aurait bien une âme charitable pour reconduire Harry et Ron ou alors il transplanerait.

FIN POV HERMIONE

POV Harry

Il s'était amusé avec Ron quand un brun l'avait abordé. Il avait été assez charmant et avait eu l'air sympas alors Harry avait décidé de s'amuser un peu. Cependant l'autre avait vite pris de l'assurance.

Il était maintenant un peu trop entreprenant. Le sauveur voulait s'éloigner, mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas ainsi et lui saisit un de ses poignets assez fortement. Harry grimaçait sous la douleur. Il commençait à rejeter.

Puis il entendit un grognement mécontent avant de se retrouver dans les bras de … Draco ?

FIN POV HARRY

POV Draco

Il regarda Blaise partir avant de commander un whisky. Son regard se reporta malgré lui sur Potter qui dansait collé serré contre un autre, qui souriait à un autre, qui jouait avec un autre de façon sensuelle, qui se débattait contre un autre, qui grimaçait le poignet… quoi Potter qui… quoi !? Pu**** de fils de strongulos. Il osait faire du mal à son Harry.

Il se leva furieux et partit sur la piste poussant les autres danseurs qui se trouvaient sur son passage et arracha son sauver da la poigne de l'inconnu.

« Pas touche, sale moldus ! » Siffla Draco.

L'autre le regarda sans comprendre puis souffla :

« La prochaine fois, garde mieux ta catin. »

Draco voulut lui jetait un doloris à ce veracras qui commençait à s'en allait trouvait une autre cible. Cependant Harry le devança et foutu une magnifique droite à ce petit c** en criant :

« Je ne suis pas une catin. »

Le brun souffla avant de se retourné vers Draco, le regard insondable pour l'incendier :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ? »

« Bonsoir. Au début pour m'amuser et changer les idées à Blaise, seulement à la vue d'un Griffondor qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se mettre dans la merde, mon côté preux chevalier a décidé de t'aider. »

« … Harry bouche bée, depuis quand as-tu le sens de l'humour ? »

« Depuis que t'as un cerveau Potter ! »

« Ecoute sale fouine, la salle est assez grande pour que l'on soit nous deux dans la même pièce sans se croiser. Donc on va se séparer et ne plus se revoir okay ? J'ai eu une journée assez pourave si je dois supporter en plus tes remarques acerbes. Je vais… »

« Je suis venu pour te dire qu'Hermione est repartie et qu'elle voulait que je garde un œil sur toi à cause de… »

« QUOI !? Mais je ne suis pas un gosse. »

Draco souleva un sourcil genre « T'es sûr ? » qui vexa le brun qui voulut partir, mais fut retenu par le blond.

« Si tu as envie de danser, fais-le avec moi. » Invita Draco.

« Hein ? »

« J'ai la fainéantise de chercher quelqu'un avec qui danser. » argumenta Draco en se retenant de faire une remarque de son cru sur le manque de vocabulaire de Potter. « Et en plus on se connait déjà. Et j'ai pu voir que tu savais danser donc amusons nous ensemble. »

FIN POV DRACO

POV Blaise

Blaise quittait la table où se trouvait encore Draco. Il se dirigeait vers le bar, dernier lieu où Hermione avait aperçu Ron. Il se frayait un chemin dans la masse grouillante qui dansait frénétiquement sur la musique.

Certain l'accostait pour lui proposer de danser. Il refusait toujours poliment en leur faisant bien comprendre de laisser tomber. Ce soir son cœur n'était pas à prendre.

Il réussit à atteindre le bar où il chercha du regard le roux, mais celui-ci n'était visible nulle part. Na pouvant utiliser la magie dans ce nid à moldus, il alla trouver le barman qui était un homme bourru d'au moins une quarantaine d'années et était habillé d'une chemise blanche surmonté d'un veston noir un peu froissé le tout accompagné d'un jean noir.

« Salut. Vous n'auriez pas croisé un roux un peu mal à l'aise ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Il en passe beaucoup à mon bar. »

« Oui, mais celui-là vous ne pouviez pas le louper il attire l'attention. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir. Vous savez il en vient beaucoup dans cette boite des gens qui attire l'attention. » Dit le barman avec les yeux brillant d'avarice.

Blaise les sourcils froncés lui tendit un billet fraichement échangé à la banque « Gringot ». Il devait trouver Ron avant que quelqu'un ne mette la main sur lui.

« Ah, je me souviens, il est parti en direction des toilettes. » Assura l'homme venant soudain de retrouver la mémoire en mettant le billet dans sa poche.

Blaise partit aussitôt en direction des WC sans remerciement.

Quand Blaise arriva aux toilettes, il y avait une dizaine de mecs, sans faire attention il passa. Il fit chaque cabine et tomba nez à nez avec un homme qui sortait des petits coins. Puis sur un couple en pleine action. Mais pas de Ron en vue. En repartant il croisa un regard bleu ciel. Il fut captivé par l'azure de ces yeux. Blaise aurait-pu reconnaître ses yeux entre mille. C'était ceux de Ronald Weasley qui était entouré de la dizaine de mecs qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt et ceux-ci se montrait un peu insistant. Ron avait l'air mal à l'aise.

Blaise avait en lui un sentiment de possessivité qui le poussait à protéger Ron qu'il ne pouvait réprimer. Il fallait qu'il le sorte de là alors il dit en dépassant la foule agglutiné autour de son roux :

« Te voilà enfin ! »

FIN POV BLAISE


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

POV Ron

Entouré. Encerclé. Cerné. Muré. Bloqué. Voilà autant de mot pour décrire la situation de Ron Weasley. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu se retrouver acculé contre le mur, mais cela le mettait affreusement mal à l'aise d'être face à ces nombreux regard plus que lubrique. Il se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir, il ne souhaitait pas commencer une bagarre étant Auror il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il se trouvait dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

« Te voilà enfin. » Entendit dire Ron.

Cette voix était à la fois virile et douce. Cette voix ! Mais il la connaissait. Il jurer sur la tête de Merlin, qu'il avait déjà entendu cette voix. Voilà que quelqu'un perce ce cercle de dégénéré. Il avait enfin une ouverture. Il pouvait s'enfuir. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Il lui suffisait de se taper le sprint du siècle et il serait libre. Il pouvait le faire. Après il se mettrait dans la voiture et attendrai qu'Hermione et Harry aient fini. Il allait … Ses espoirs furent vite anéantis à peine la personne eu passé le barrage qu'il se referma.

« Non, mais tu me donne rendez-vous au bar. » Commença la personne.

Ron reporta son attention sur la personne qui lui gueulait maintenant dessus et reconnut Blaise. Mais que faisait Blaise ici se demandait Ron.

« Et quand j'arrive. Bah t'es pas là ! J'ai même dû payer le barman pour te trouver, tu t'imagines ! Moi qui me disait « attends le au bar ». Au bout de vingt minutes je me suis impatienté. »

« Mais… »

« Mais non. » Continua Blaise sans laisser Ron objecter sans cela les autres penseraient que tout cela est faux. « Il faut que je te retrouve entouré de mec. Tu les as aguichés. HEIN ! Toi qui me parle de FIDELITE, t'es le premier à être infidèle. »

« Mais j'ai… » Commença les larmes aux yeux le roux.

« Tu viens avec moi et tu ne discutes pas. » Interrompit Blaise en le tirant vers la sortie des toilettes et entraina Ron au bar.

Ron avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait suivi Blaise seulement pour ne plus supporter les autres. Il avait compris que Blaise voulait seulement l'aider. Mais sans savoir pourquoi savoir que toutes les paroles du basané étaient fausses au fond le faisait souffrir.

Il était installé à un tabouret du bar près de celui de Blaise. Le barman leur amena deux verres de Margarita.

FIN POV RON

POV Harry

Harry dansait avec Draco Malfoy. Il était collé/serré tout contre l'ex-Serpentard. Le brun se mouvait en parfaite harmonie avec le blond dans une danse sensuel. Chaque parcelle de son corps complétait celle du blondinet.

Harry en était fortement étonné. Draco était doux bien que dominateur. Le blond tout en imposant sa présence de façon protectrice voir même possessive lui laissait tout de même assez d'espace. Depuis l'incident avec le danseur inconnu, Draco ne l'avait pas quitté. L'ex-Serpentard tenait ses hanches.

Harry se sentait bien. C'était inattendu pour lui d'être serein auprès de la personne qui à Poudlard l'irritait au plus au point.

FIN POV HARRY

POV Blaise 

**(tout ce qui est en gras italique ce sera les pensé de Blaise)**

Blaise était assis au bar aux côtés de Ron. Il sirotait tranquillement son verre de Margarita, tout en regardant le roux reprendre contenance. La boisson descendit le long de sa gorge le calmant. Il venait de tirer le roux d'une situation délicate.

« Merci. » Dit Ron simplement sachant mettre sa fierté de côté.

Blaise ne répondit rien, mais garda son attention rivée sur l'ex-Griffondor.

« Je ne sais pas comment la situation a tourné comme cela. » Débuta le roux.

 ** _Moi je sais, Ronald Weasley tu es trop à croquer._**

« Je ne suis même pas gay ». Continuait Ron.

 ** _Pourtant tu as déjà essayé les mecs._**

« Pourquoi être venu alors ? » Interrogea Blaise.

« Hermione nous a imposées sa volonté comme d'habitude. Elle a dit « allons oublier cette journée pourri ». Et nous voilà ici. D'ailleurs elle souhaite peut-être rentré maintenant. » Déclara Ron en cherchant son amie du regard à travers la salle remplit de danseurs.

« Ah oui. Je viens de me souvenir que je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle rentrait seule. »

« Ok. Ben maintenant que tu m'as trouvé et que tu m'as passé le message. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. » Fit Ron en se levant de son tabouret. « Je vais chercher Harry. »

 ** _Jamais tu ne me dérangeras !_**

« Attends! Tu pourrais aussi rester avec boire un verre ou deux le temps qu'Harry finisse. » Suggéra Blaise en désignant le sauveur du doigt toujours sur la piste de danse.

« D'accord. » Capitula le roux prit de remord de devoir interrompre son meilleur ami qui avait l'air en si bonne compagnie.

Un silence de mort tomba, seule la musique le brisait.

Deux bières plus tard, Blaise remarqua que Ron commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool même s'il avait toujours l'air maître de lui-même.

« Tu sais, cette soirée me rappelle vaguement le bal d'adieu qui a eu lieu le jour de la remise de diplôme à Poudlard. »

 ** _Ah oui, bah moi elle me hante chaque jours cette soirée._**

« Ah oui ? » Dit Blaise simplement.

« Oui. Tout le monde était masqué, impossible de savoir qui était derrière quel masque. Harry avait avoué à Hermione et moi qu'il était gay ce soir-là. Ça avait était le choc. Mon meilleur ami gay et je n'avais rien remarqué. Et après sa déclaration, il m'a demandé de rester avec lui pour se trouver un mec. Et c'est moi qui en ai trouvé un. »

 ** _Ça je sais !_**

« Mais t'es pas gay ! » Déclara Blaise faignant la surprise.

« Bah, on a discuté parce qu'Harry était avec son ami. Et je ne sais comment après cinq bières, il m'a embrassé. »

« Il t'a embrassé ? Tu l'as repoussé au moins ? »

« Même pas. On est sorti de la salle et on a couché ensemble. »

 ** _Oh oui et pas qu'une fois._**

« Tu as couché avec un mec !? »

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas gay. » Répliqua Ron comme si cette simple phrase pouvait tout justifier.

Blaise voyait bien que Ron était en train de se maudire d'avoir trop parler et que pour se détendre il buvait sa sixième bière de la soirée. Blaise regardait le roux avec un regard de prédateur. Il avait qu'une envie, prendre la tête rousse qui lui faisait face entre ses mains de le regarder dans le fond des yeux, puis enfin unir leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné qui leur ferait perdre la tête.

 ** _Résiste. Il va-t'en vouloir durant longtemps si tu cèdes à cette tentation._**

Malheureusement la vue de la langue de Ron passer sur ses lèvres luisantes fit tomber toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Il se rapprocha petit à petit de Ron qui ne remarqua rien.

Il était si proche du roux qu'il pouvait humer son parfum envoutant.

Blaise senti Ron sursauter quand il remarqua enfin la proximité entre son corps et le sien. Blaise vu passer un sentiment d'incompréhension dans le regard du roux, mais pris tout de même le visage du roux entre ses mains pour y poser un furtif baiser. Comme Ron ne réagit pas sur le moment Blaise approfondit le baiser en demandant l'accès. Le baiser devint plus fougueux.

Mais Ron reprit vite le contrôle de lui et repoussa le pauvre ex-Serpentard. Au goût de Blaise il avait repris trop vite ses esprits. Le basané se lécha les lèvres où le goût sucré des lèvres de l'ex-Griffondor y était encore imprégné tout en regardant Ron s'enfuir avec le regard triste.

FIN POV BLAISE


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** yaoi no yue

* * *

Chapitre 7

POV TRIO D'OR

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley étaient tous levés et prêts pour partir travailler. Ils allaient de nouveau retrouver l'atmosphère pesante de leur enquête. Mais avant cela, la jeune femme avait dans l'idée de savoir comment c'était passé la soirée des deux jeunes hommes. Elle demanda donc finement :

« Alors, les gars, votre soirée c'est bien déroulée ? »

« Lâcheuse va ! » Répondit Harry en se remémorant soudain les bras de Malfoy autour de sa taille, son corps contre le sien… Se giflant mentalement, il se reprit l'air de rien. « Ma soirée a été passable. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après que je sois partie ? » Fit la brune avide de savoir tous les détails.

« Tu serais restée, tu l'aurais su. » Répondit malicieusement Harry dont les pensées sont encore tournées vers les étranges sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'ex-prince des Serpentards, surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les bras de ce dernier.

« Allez Harry ! J'étais exténuée. » Se justifia innocemment la jeune femme.

« J'ai dansé avec Malfoy. » Répondit Harry en haussant des épaules surprenant Hermione et Ron.

« Avec Malfoy ? » Répéta simplement l'ancienne lionne d'un air impassible, bien qu'intérieurement elle sautait de joie.

Le sauveur ignora la remarque de son amie et se tourna brusquement vers Ron afin de savoir sa soirée. Son changement de sujet évident clôtura la conversation précédente qu'il ne voulait pas approfondir.

« Bof… » Lança le roux évasif.

« Et t'étais partis où ? Parce que je t'ai cherché avant de rentré et tu n'étais déjà plus là. » Interrogea encore Harry.

« Euh… Après le départ d'Hermione, je suis rentré parce que j'avais un peu trop bu. » Répondit Ron le visage aussi flamboyant que la couleur de ses cheveux en se souvenant des lèvres ultra-sexy sur les siennes. Sentant la douce brûlure familière aux joues il détourna le regard.

« Ils ne s'est rien passé, alors. » Dit Hermione dubitative face aux joues écarlates du roux et à son comportement.

« Rien. » Affirma le roux en toussotant puis en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. « Ah ! Il est l'heure que l'on y aille. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent en souriant, il y avait eu un événement qui avait marqué leur ami. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, ils étaient peut être impassible durant les heures de travail cependant mais dès la sortie de leur fonction ils redevenaient ces Gryffondors impulsifs et casse-cou.

Ils prirent la cheminé afin de se rendre à leur bureau. L'enquête avait reprit la première place dans leur esprit.

POV SEVERUS

Severus était debout droit comme un « i » devant le tableau où étaient écrit tous les indices récoltés. Il n'avait pas chômés pendant sa nuit de garde : profitant du calme de la nuit pour répertorier tous les hôpitaux et apothicaires, il avait pu en faire une liste qui serait utile pour la suite de l'enquête. Il fallait que ce soir au plus tard, ils aient la liste de tous les gros consommateurs de pavot.

Avec tout cela Severus avait réussi à mettre de côtés ses problèmes personnels. Pendant ces six dernières heures, il était parvenu à vider son esprit des images de la femme qui le hantait jour et nuit, et c'était pour lui, un exploit car à chaque jour qui passait son attirance pour elle grandissait de plus en plus.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas retentissant, ce qui fit tressaillir Severus. Il quitta le tableau des yeux pour fixer d'un air sévère le malotru qui n'était autre que Ron Weasley.

« Bonjour. » Dit Ron un sourire quelque peu crispé en voyant l'attitude du potioniste qui lui rappelait beaucoup celle qui arborait à Poudlard lors des punitions.

Severus n'eut le temps de faire une remarque car le reste du trio arriva en le saluant.

« Bonjour. » Salua Harry, avant de reprendre parole afin de récapituler les derniers événements. « Nous allons donc faire le tour des hôpitaux et apothicaires. A présent il nous faut en faire la liste... »

« Excusez-moi. » Intervint l'ancien directeur de Serpentard. « N'ayant rien de mieux à faire étant de garde. Je me suis permis de faire la liste de toutes les cliniques qui prescrivent du pavot, j'ai pu en trouver une quinzaine et pour ce qui en est des boutiques qui en vendent, j'en ai trouvé une dizaine. Voici les deux listes. »

Severus tendit les listes à Harry afin que celui-ci vérifie son travail. Il savait que tout était parfait mais il attendit tout de même la moindre remarque désagréable. Mais rien ne vint, seul un faible sourire et une réponse lui fut donnée :

« Je pense qu'il serait efficace de se partager les tâches : deux iront voir les médicomages et les deux autres iront rendre visite chez les apothicaires. »

Hermione et Ron tout comme Severus opinèrent aux paroles d'Harry qui ajouta :

« Hermione et Severus ensemble, vous ferez les apothicaires. Donc Ron avec moi, nous irons inspecter les hôpitaux. Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre objection ? »

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre parce qu'un elfe de maison fit son apparition en tenant dans ses petites mains crochus deux feuilles de papiers qu'il tendit à Harry. Ce dernier en donna une à Severus et garda la seconde. C'était les autorisations pour partir en investigation dans tous les apothicaires et hôpitaux. Après les dernières consignes ils partirent aussitôt afin d'aller le plus vite possible dans leur recherche, leur motivation retrouvée.

POV HARRY/RON

Harry et Ron, une fois sortie du bureau, ils choisirent de commencer par les hôpitaux moldus étant plus facile pour eux de repérer un sorcier s'étant fait prescrire des somnifères dans un endroit fréquenté par une majorité de moldus par ailleurs le pavot considéré comme une drogue n'était pas donné aussi facilement surtout chez les moldus.

Ils commencèrent par les hôpitaux de Londres : St Thomas' Hospital, University College Hospital, The Princess Grace Hospital, Royal London Hospital Trust, Royal Brompton Hospital,... Ils continuèrent avec ceux de Manchester : Manchester Royal Infirmary, Withington Community Hospital, Spire Manchester Hospital. Et encore bien d'autre comme ceux d'Oxford, ceux de Cambridge …

C'était la course aux hôpitaux. Harry et Ron n'en pouvaient plus. Ils allaient d'un hôpital à un autre et une fois qu'ils avaient fini ceux de la ville, transplanaient dans la prochaine ville pour faire successivement tous les hôpitaux de celle-ci. Toujours cette même odeur d'antiseptique avec cette impression de stérilité. La seule chose qui changeait c'était le mobilier et l'architecture. Tout cela leur rappelait beaucoup l'infirmerie de Poudlard où ils y avaient tant séjournée durant leur scolarité bien malgré eux.

Ils étaient maintenant dans la salle d'attente du Cambridge Hospital.

FIN POV HARRY/RON

POV HERMIONE/SEVERUS

Hermione et Severus choisirent de commencer par les pharmacies car il était plus facile de savoir si un sorcier avait acheté ces produits puisque la majorité de la clientèle était moldus. Les sorciers sortaient du lot. Même si leur chance était minime pour que le tueur soit allé chez un pharmacien.

Après s'être concerté, leur programme était ainsi : ils commenceraient leur recherche par les pharmacies de Londres qui étaient les lieux les plus évidents étant situés dans la capitale de l'Angleterre. Puis, ils iront inspecter minutieusement toutes les pharmacies des petits villages pour finir par l'Allée des Embrumes. Il n'y avait pas tant que ça à faire puisque durant sa garde Severus avait déjà regardé quelle pharmacie avait l'autorisation de vendre la substance qu'ils recherchaient et quelle boutique en avait vendue dans les laps de temps avant les meurtres et tout récemment. Il avait suffi à Severus de pirater les données du ministère de la Santé moldus ce qui n'était pas trop compliqué quand le ministère de la magie avait déjà une bonne partie des informations.

La recherche à Londres fut infructueuse comme ils l'avaient soupçonnés, Hermione et Severus étaient dans une pharmacie située dans un village.

FIN POV HERMIONE/SEVERUS

POV HARRY/RON

Harry et Ron étaient debout dans la salle d'attente de Sainte Mangouste. Ils attendaient le médecin en chef de la l'hôpital qui était en charge de l'organisation. C'était le dernier lieu de leur liste après, ils pourront retourner au bureau classer toutes les données qui leurs avaient étés fourni par les hôpitaux.

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils attendaient, Ron et Harry commençaient à s'impatienter : leur enquête commençait à effrayer la population. Or qui dit personne qui puisse répondre à leur question, dit travail supplémentaire soit des heures sup et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'ils voudraient. Il fallait absolument que leur enquête commence à avancer plus vite.

« Vous êtes les deux Aurores ? » Dit un homme en entrant dans la salle d'attente.

Ils acquiescèrent.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Nott. Je vous prie de me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau. »

Attendre dans la salle d'attente fut une chose mais passer devant tous les box de soin en fut une autre pour Harry et Ron à qui cela rappelaient la guerre et les conséquences de celle-ci. Mais ils furent assez vite dans le bureau du directeur pour ne pas trop ressasser le passé.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonjour Mr Nott, nous sommes les Aurors Potter et Weasley. Pour le besoin de notre enquête, nous aimerions avoir les dossiers médicales des personnes ayant pour traitement ou ayant eu une ordonnance pour avoir du pavot datant d'il y a moins de quatre mois. Bien sûr, voici l'autorisation de notre requête.»

Harry sortit le billet qu'il montra en évidence devant le médecin avant que celui-ci puisse répliquer. Ce dernier, après une brève mais minutieuse inspection, hocha finalement la tête, et d'un coup de baguette sortit plusieurs dossiers des cassiers.

« Bien, voici ce que vous avez demandé : ils sont classés par mois des ordonnances délivrées. Il suffit de dire ce que vous désirez voir et vous le verrez. Vous pouvez les prendre nous possédons une copie de chaque dossier mais si cela est possible l'hôpital aimerait que ce qu'il y a dedans ne soit pas divulguer après l'enquête. Pour le bien des patients et du secret médical. »

« Merci beaucoup. Nous n'allons pas vous dérangez plus longtemps. »

FIN POV HARRY/RON

POV HERMIONE/SEVERUS

Hermione et Severus étaient à présent chez un apothicaire se trouvant dans l'allée des embrumes puisque leur recherche ailleurs n'avait rien aboutit de concret. Ce lieu était le dernier de leur long répertoire et ils espéraient trouver une bonne piste car sinon leur enquête allaient encore stagner. Ils avaient obtenu, avec du mal, l'inventaire des habitués qui consommaient du pavot et des nouveaux consommateurs par le propriétaire de la boutique. Mais ce dernier avait été des plus récalcitrants à donner cette liste volontairement. Néanmoins, grâce à une dette envers Severus et la persuasion de celui-ci, le vendeur ne put que capituler et avait accepté.

Comme tous les renseignements étaient à l'arrière-boutique, il était partit les rassembler. Cependant le propriétaire sembla prendre son temps, de ce fait Hermione, ne voulant rester dans le silence, engagea la conversation.

« Heureusement que tu connais les apothicaires. Cela nous a évité de perdre trop de temps. »

« Il faut bien se servir de ses relations. »

Le silence retomba. Mais il fut vite brisé par l'arrivé cacophonique de l'apothicaire. Il leur tendit la liste et malgré l'envi d'Hermione de poser d'autres questions, Severus lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des apothicaires et vendeur en général de donner des informations sur leur client ce serait insulter l'éthique des commerçants. L'apothicaire pourrait déjà fermer boutique rien que pour ces quelques noms écrits sur ces feuilles entre les mains de Severus.

« Au moins on a la liste, celui-ci aurait pu faire un scandale si on lui avait demandé plus. Et il ne faut pas s'en étonner vu l'endroit. Allons-y. Voici le moment que nous attendons avec impatience : éplucher les listes recueillies. »

FIN POV SEVERUS/HERMIONE

* * *

J'espère que cala vous a plu la suite arrive le 28 septembre peu être dans deux semaine avant si j'ai assez de review :)


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** yaoi no yue

* * *

Chapitre 8

POV EQUIPE

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Severus étaient en pleine réunion. Ils avaient recueillis la veille les noms de tous les consommateurs de pavots et avaient fait une liste des potentiels suspects. Pour cela ils avaient dû faire des recherches sur chaque consommateur pour établir leur mobile, profil, histoire personnelle et autres informations pouvant les mettre sur la piste pendant toute la soirée et la matinée sans faire de pose. Ils s'échangeaient donc les noms des personnes ayant un mobile pour éliminer un à un chaque Mangemort.

Trois suspects avaient le parfait mobile ou du moins correspondaient à leur critère :

Gregory Goyle :

Né : en 1980

Statut : Sang pur

Situation Familiale : Père inconnu

Mère décédé durant la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui

Célibataire

Antécédent : ancien mangemort ayant été condamné à être emprisonné à Azkaban. Libéré récemment (1semaine avant le premier meurtre)

Profession : aucune

Avis médicaux : souffre d'insomnie due à un traumatisme causé par l'emprisonnement

MOBILE : se venger d'avoir été condamné alors que les autres Mangemorts sont en libertés même si c'était conditionnel.

Huggins Darla

Né : en 1977

Statut : Sang Mêlé

Situation Familiale : Père décédé durant la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui

Mère inconnu

Veuve (époux assassiné sauvagement par un groupe de mangemorts)

Antécédent : aucun

Profession : médicomage

Avis médicaux : souffre d'insomnie chronique (peut facilement se procurer l'arme du crime par sa profession)

MOBILE : désir de vengeance clairement dit devant la cours de justice pendant le jugement de Mr Crabbe Senior

Martin Maxwell

Né : en 1982

Origine : Né Moldu

Situation Familiale : orphelin à l'âge de 6 ans, parents torturés à mort devant ses yeux pour le plaisir de nombreux Mangemorts

Antécédent : vandalisme étant jeune mais n'a jamais été plus loin

Profession : homme de ménage au chaudron baveur

Avis médicaux : souffre d'insomnie et perturbation mentale dû à une torture répétée durant la guerre

L'équipe était toujours en train de lire les différents profils quand on frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Trois personnes entrèrent dans la salle.

« Bonjour tout le monde. »

« Bonjour chef. » Répondirent tous.

Le chef des Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt, était accompagné de deux autres hommes qu'il présenta sans attendre. C'était deux stagiaires qui pour devenir Aurors devaient valider leur stage pratique. Ces hommes n'étaient autres que Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini.

« Harry tu ne nous avais pas dit que nous aurions des stagiaires…et surtout eux… »

« Oui, désolé mais l'enquête nous a accaparé plus que nécessaire je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de vous prévenir. Et je dois bien avouer que cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête.» Avoua Harry

De plus, lorsque Kinsley lui avait présenté cette idée, il était plus que mitigé, particulièrement en apprenant le nom des deux serpentards. Les raisons étaient d'une part, il ne les voyait pas en tant que futurs Aurors mais plutôt politiciens aux vues de leur caractères et d'autre part bien qu'ils fussent de leur côté lors de la guerre leur relation bien qu'améliorée, restait cordial bien que tendue. Cependant en tant que chef d'équipe et pour le bien de la société, il avait eu assez de maturité pour accepter cette nouvelle inattendue. Il était bien plus inquiet sur la réaction de son meilleur ami qui comme tous le savait avait un caractère bien trempé et têtu.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est bon ? » S'informa Ron, troublé de voir le basané aussitôt après la soirée de la veille.

« Ils sont conscients des risques de l'enquête. Pendant l'assignation des équipes nous avons dû les prévenir. Mais ils savent aussi à quel point ce genre d'enquête peut leur être gratifiant pour leur apprentissage. Bon, sur ce je vous laisse. » Annonça Kingsley.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Severus jugeaient les deux aspirants Aurors. Ils étaient tous deux habillés de façon simple, ce qui chacun le savait n'était pas dans les habitudes de Draco et Blaise : dans le passé ils étaient dans le passé, ils étaient toujours impeccablement habillé avec classe et raffinement, faisant falloir la noblesse de leur sang et de leur rang sociale. Ainsi ils représentaient, aux yeux de tous, leur position d'héritiers de grandes fortunes et portaient fièrement le blason familial. A présent le contexte avait bien changé : les Aurors ne pouvaient se permettre de telles fournitures, le rang social ne comptait pas et surtout des vêtements plus sobres convenant beaucoup plus lors des interventions. De ce fait, ce fut déjà un bon point pour eux. Néanmoins, Draco et Blaise savaient pertinemment qu'ils auront d'autres épreuves à passer avant d'être accepté pleinement. Ils avaient une lueur un peu inquiète dans les yeux qui le montrait. Mais connaissant leur passé ce n'était pas de peur des problèmes qu'ils pourraient rencontrer lors de l'enquête qui les inquiétaient mais seulement la peur d'être rejeté par l'équipe à laquelle ils seraient affectés, ce qui leur vaudrait une année supplémentaire avant d'être Auror.

« Bon Ron, tu nous fais un résumé de tout ce que l'on sait. » Demanda Harry afin que le silence où chacun observait l'autre cesse et aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait se détacher du regard un certain blond. De plus les nouveaux ne seront plus perdus.

« Nous savons que 8 personnes sont mortes et d'après chacune des autopsies, le mode opératoire est le même malgré que chaque victime meurt de façon différente. » Commença Ron aussitôt, le visage sérieux et l'esprit concentré. « Grâce à une potion fait par Severus, nous avons pu déterminé quel était le fonctionnement du tueur. En effet nous nous demandions comment des sorciers expérimentés pouvaient se faire enlever aussi facilement. La cause est l'utilisaient une plante, nommé 'pavot', pour les droguer. »

Ron fit une pause le temps que Severus montre l'hologramme de la plante puis reprit :

« Nous avons fait le tour de toutes les cliniques et pharmacies qui en prescrivent et en fournissent afin de pouvoir avoir la liste des consommateurs qui seraient nos potentiels suspects. »

« Merci Ron. » Dit Harry. « Les principaux suspects sont Huggins Darla, Martins Maxwell et Grégory Goyle. Vous arrivez au bon moment. Nous allions commencer une surveillance 24H/24. Nous commencerons demain donc voici les binômes : Ron sera avec Draco, votre suspect sera Huggins Darla, Severus avec Hermione et vous surveillerez Martins Maxwell et enfin Blaise tu viendras avec moi et nous auront Grégory Goyle. Quelqu'un souhaite émettre une objection ? »

Harry scruta sa nouvelle équipe pour voir si un des membres avait un signe de fatigue, de stresse ou autre qui les empêcheriez de pouvoir se concentrer afin de faire correctement leur mission. Après son examen, il reprit :

« Bon reposez-vous bien parce que je ne sais pas quand vous reverrez votre lit. Et Ron, comme c'est toi qui étais de garde ce soir arranges-toi avec Kingsley pour te faire remplacer. Je veux tout le monde opérationnel. Demain rendez-vous ici à 7h45. Vous pouvez disposer ! »

FIN POV EQUIPE

POV HARRY

Harry sortait du bureau en compagnie d'Hermione quand ils furent rattrapés par leurs nouveaux stagiaires qui prirent parole.

« J'aimerais vous remercier de nous accepter dans votre équipe. » Déclara le blond de sa voix trainante, mais on pouvait apercevoir son soulagement dans cette phrase.

« Malfoy, qui nous remercie. » Répondit Harry amusé. « Et bah… je pense que je vais donc te dire, de rien et aller me coucher, ce que je vous conseille de faire vous aussi. Tu viens Hermione. » L'ancien Gryffondor savait pertinemment qu'il était en train de fuir sa Némésis mais leur rencontre lui semblait trop tôt, c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'avait mis avec Ron. Sans attendre de réponse, il fit volte-face et partit d'un pas soutenu.

« De rien Malfoy, à demain. » Répondit Hermione qui souhaitait qu'une bonne entente s'installe dans l'équipe, et alla rattraper Harry qui avait pris la direction des cheminées.

Harry était pressé de rentrer à la maison et il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione mais sans les oreilles indiscrètes qui se promenaient au ministère en ce moment. La plupart des journalistes du pays espéraient avoir une interview d'eux afin de pouvoir écrire sur l'enquête la plus importante du moment.

Une fois arrivé, il attendit la brune avant de déballer son sac : il dit toute son inquiétude que lui faisait ressentir cette collaboration. Si une aucune entente n'était possible. Il avait bien vu le regard que lui avait lancé Ron en entendant qu'Harry lui avait mis entre les pattes Draco. Or il connaissait mieux que qui conque l'animosité qui y régnait entre ces deux familles. Cependant il ne se sentait vraiment pas capable de se concentrer sur cette mission si Malfoy allait avec lui, l'attraction entre eux était fortement évidente lorsqu'ils se détestaient et maintenant qu'ils avaient abandonné cette animosité une envie passionnante semblait l'étreinte à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait le blond. Bien sûr, il savait que l'entente avec Blaise se passerait bien car l'autre brun était du genre réfléchis et posé. Tout comme le fait qu'il savait qu'Hermione n'aurait aucuns soucis avec Severus et que malgré les sentiments qu'elle ressentait la jeune femme serait concentrée sur sa mission.

Harry vit Hermione froncer les sourcils en signe de grande réflexion intérieure. Puis, elle lui affirma que si Kingsley les avait choisis c'était parce qu'il leur faisait confiance et comme ils étaient les meilleurs de leur promotion, il n'y aurait donc aucun problème s'ils considéraient les Serpentards comme de simples Aurors. Elle ajouta que peut-être ils seraient surpris de voir combien Draco et Ron pourraient s'entendre.

Harry n'y croyait pas mais si Hermione mettait son grain de sel auprès de Ron tout était possible

FIN POV HARRY

* * *

Je suis beaucoup en avance sur ce que j'avais dit mais j'ai fini ce chapitre depuis un moment. Je publierai rapidement la suite si je peux sinon cela sera le 28 septembre. J'ai au total 17 chapitre d'écris mais tous ne sont pas corriger et je n'ai pas encore la fin de la fiction. Quelques reviews pour me motiver serai la bienvenue. J'espère que cela vous a plu


	10. BONUS

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** yaoi no yue

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ceci n'est qu'un bonus je n'arrivais pas à caler ce passage dans un chapitre donc le voilà en bonus

* * *

BONUS

POV HERMIONE

Hermione ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, elle allait savoir ce qui avait bien pu faire rougir Ron quand elle avait discuté avec Harry et le roux de leur soirée. Elle avait laissé Ron aller se coucher la veille au soir car il avait l'air fatigué mais ce matin il n'y échapperait pas. Quand Hermione voulait savoir quelque chose, elle l'obtenait toujours.

La jeune femme était dans la cuisine, et préparait le petit déjeuner anglais : du bacon, des toasts, des œufs, des haricots en grain… Tout un tas de truc qui ferait saliver son ami. Oui, c'était déloyal de le faire parler en utilisant sa faiblesse mais elle devait à tout prix savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Même Blaise quand elle le lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé ne lui avait rien répondu. Elle discutait avec le Serpentard depuis la fin de la guerre bien qu'aucun de ses meilleurs amis ne soient au courrant. Elle se souvenait de comment elle avait réappris à connaitre le métis et cela la faisait sourire même maintenant.

 **Flashback**

C'était le dernier jour de l'année, et le départ prévue pour cet après-midi. C'était difficile pour tous les élèves de septièmes années qui avaient fêtée leur dernière soirée, dans ce lieu remplie de souvenirs, le tout arrosé d'alcool. Hermione était montée dans le dortoir des garçons, et s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur de la chambre de ses amis pour aller réveiller les dernières marmottes quand un garçon métis en sortit.

« Blaise ! » interpella Hermione étonnée mais elle reçut une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Chuchotât-elle.

Hermione avait bien vu blêmir le jeune Serpentard et elle se demandait vraiment ce qui s'était passé pour retrouver ce dernier sortir de la chambre de ses amis, même s'il était vrai qu'en fin d'année les dortoirs étaient ouverts à tous. Puis, en regardant sur l'étiquette magique de la porte de ses amis qui montrait systématiquement les habitants présents, elle vit avec surprise que seul le nom de Ron y était, les autres noms n'étaient pas inscrits signe que ces derniers étaient déjà sortis ou n'étaient pas rentrés hier soir. Elle allait découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Sa curiosité de Gryffondor refaisait surface.

La jeune femme se fit trainer par le jeune homme qui lui tira sur la main. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, ils passèrent ensuite aussi vite que possible dans la salle commune où il y avait personne. Tout le monde était soit en train de faire sa valise, soit de prendre le petit déjeuner, soit en train de dormir après la soirée d'adieu qu'il avait passé…Hermione se fit tirer dans de nombreux couloirs pour enfin entrer dans une salle de classe vide.

« Granger, tu ne diras rien de ce que tu as vu. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ? » Demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

« Moi qui sort de la chambre de Gryffondor »

« Si tu veux que je ne dise rien tu me racontes _tout_. » Menaça Hermione à moitié sérieuse.

« Hé c'est très Serpentard ça ! »

« Peut-être mais on sait très bien tous les deux que sans cela tu ne diras rien. Alors que faisais tu dans la chambre avec seulement Ron dans celle-ci ?» Interrogea Hermione.

Blaise hésita quelque peu puis en voyant l'air déterminé de la jeune femme il raconta tout. Ses sentiments pour Ron, la soirée d'adieu,…

Hermione vit Blaise sous un nouveau jour, elle vit la douceur sous le masque arrogant du Serpentard.

 **Fin Flashback**

Elle était donc amie avec Blaise depuis cet évènement. Peu de temps après le métis avait réussi à montrer le vrai visage de Draco et Hermione était devenue également l'amie de ce dernier.

Hermione entendit les marches craquaient et Ron arrivait peu de temps après dans la cuisine. Il s'assit en face d'elle où il y avait une assiette pleine de nourriture appétissante. Et commença à manger dans le silence le plus total sous le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme.

« Bon tu vas me dire ce que tu me veux,'Mione. » Finit par dire Ron rendu mal à l'air par ce regard inquisiteur.

« Rien. »

« Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le droit à un petit déj' royal ? Avoues, tu as quelque chose à me demander. Et c'est un sujet dont tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas discuter. Alors c'est quoi ? »

« Tu commences à me connaitre. J'aimerai que tu fasses un effort avec Blaise et Draco et que tu ne fasses pas le gamin. Harry a un peu peur qu'il y ait un problème dans la cohésion du groupe alors s'il te plait ne gâche pas tout. Je sais très bien comment ils étaient à l'école mais je suis sûr qu'ils ont changé» Affirma Hermione qui les connaissait plus que ce que Ron pensait.

« J'ai compris. » Assura Ron en reprenant de manger toujours sous le regard insistant de son amie. « Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il y autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler. Parce que tu ne te serais pas donné autant de mal juste pour ça. Je me trompe ? »

« Bon que s'est-il passé le soir où on est allé en boîte ? » Dit Hermione allant droit au but. Sachant que la subtilité avec un Gryffondor n'était pas une méthode efficace, surtout avec une tête brûlée comme Ron.

« Rien. » Répondit précipitamment Ron.

« Tu sais très bien que je vais finir par le savoir. Tu ne voudrais pas que je commence à te menacer. De toute manière tu vas craquer. On le sait tous les deux. »

« Tu ne te serais pas tromper de maison. Tu aurais dû aller Serpentard. »

« Non je ne me suis pas tromper de maison. J'ai tout simplement de très bons amis qui sont allés à Serpentard. Alors tu vas me le dire ?»

« J'ai dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! »

« Ron ! » Dit Hermione d'un air menaçant. « Quand on aura une soirée de libre ça te dirais de retourner au bar de la dernière fois et que je choisisse ta tenue. »

« Tu ne me feras pas retourner là-bas» Affirma Ron.

« Tu sais très bien que tu as du mal à me dire non, Ron. Tu iras et en plus je te ferai mettre, tu sais, le petit short moulant en cuir. »

« Non Hermione pas ça. » Commença par implorer Ron. Il savait au fond de lui qu'Hermione pouvait obtenir tout un tas de chose.

« Ron » Insista Hermione qui savait que le roux était sur le point d'avouer.

« Blaise m'a embrassé » Chuchota le plus bas possible Ron mais Hermione réussit à percevoir ses paroles.

Elle était heureuse. La sortie n'avait pas été anodine, elle s'était arrangée pour que Draco et Blaise les rejoignent. Elle connaissait les sentiments de Blaise envers Ron et ceux de Draco pour Harry.

« Et tu as aimé ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je me suis sauvé directement après. »

« Ok mais est-ce que ça t'as plu ? » Persista Hermione.

« Eh ! Tu n'as pas demandé autant à Harry. »

« Oui mais Harry lui a été honnête dès le début. » Contra Hermione. « Alors ça t'as plu oui ou non ? »

« Je ne suis pas gay. » Affirma Ron.

« Ron, je ne dis pas que tu es gay. »

« OUI ça m'a plu. »Hurla Ron honteux qu'un baiser avec un mec ait pu lui faire autant d'effet et il trouvait cela encore plus dégradant de le dire à voix haute à sa meilleure amie. « Maintenant que tu sais tout, tu vas me lâcher la grappe parce que toi tu n'es pas capable de suivre tes propres conseil. » Lança hargneusement Ron.

* * *

Je suis en avance mais ce n'est qu'un bonus le chapitre sera publié rapidement au plus tard le 28 date de publication officielle. Mais si je reçoit encore des review peu être vais je publier plus tôt. Vous vous dites que je demande beaucoup de review c'est juste que j'aimerai savoir si ce que j'écris est bien ou nul. Toute critique est bonne à prendre pour pouvoir s'améliorer.


	11. Chapitre 9

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

* * *

POV HARRY

Harry s'était levé aux aurores, à peine lavé, habillé et le ventre rempli, qu'il avait pris la cheminette pour se rendre au bureau.

Il devait préparer les surveillances, mais avant cela le sauveur du monde sorcier se chargeait de trier la longue pile de lettres qu'il avait reçues, après son appel à témoin figurant dans l'article publié par Ginny. Il les lit toutes : _« Je suis sûr que le Grand Harry Potter_ _va trouver la solution » « Je crois en vous » « je crois que mon voisin cache des personnes dans sa cave, j'entends parfois des hurlements la nuit » cette personne avait déjà envoyé plusieurs lettres pour dénoncer les soit disant 'crimes' de son voisin or après enquête c'était juste de la jalousie et de la parano_ …

Rien, strictement rien concernant l'enquête. Il s'y attendait, mais le jeune homme était fatigué de toutes ces lettres de fans qui ne le connaissaient pas, et qui s'inventaient un genre de héros rien qu'en se basant sur son titre de sauveur. Personne, à part ses amis et ceux avec qui il avait côtoyé régulièrement à Poudlard, ne pensait à lui comme une personne comme les autres, mais seulement comme l'image qu'avait décidé de renvoyer les journalistes. Il savait que c'était pour donner de l'espoir à la population, mais cela commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il aimerait avoir une vie normale, avoir une famille, avoir tout ce que la popularité du héros qu'il était ne lui permettait pas d'avoir.

FIN POV HARRY

POV BLAISE

Lorsque Blaise ouvrit la porte, Harry était assis à son bureau entrain d'écrire tous les ordres de mission pour chaque équipe de surveillance. Le brun répondit à la salutation de Blaise, puis regarda l'heure. Blaise comprit que cela faisait un moment qu'Harry était arrivé. Et le basané se savait être en avance, ce qu'Harry lui fit remarqua :

« Tu es en avance. Il n'est que 7h et nous avions rendez-vous à 7h45. »

« Je sais, mais je voulais lire votre tableau avec les indices et voir ce que nous savions sur notre suspect. » Répondit Blaise bien que ce ne fut pas la seule raison. Il ne pouvait rester tranquille depuis la mort de son père. En effet sa mère semblait complètement indifférente il ne pouvait donc pas confier sa peine. Il pensait fortement à déménager mais cela attendrait la fin de l'enquête.

Blaise sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry l'observer faire. Blaise savait exactement ce qu'Harry voyait : un regard animé d'une grande activité et vivacité d'esprit, signe qu'il essayait de mémoriser tous les renseignements. Enfin c'est comme cela que le décrivaient ces professeurs.

Au bout d'un certain temps le stagiaire entendit la plume gratter le papier signe qu'Harry avait repris ce qu'il faisait. Blaise pu donc se concentrer à loisir sur les indices mais le jeune homme fut coupé dans sa concentration par l'arrivée cacophonique d'un Apprenti Auror qui s'excusa aussitôt :

« Désolé, je me suis encore trompé de salle. »

Le novice qui venait d'arriver regarda les occupants de la pièce et en remarquant le sauveur du monde sorcier, le fixa de façon assistante avant de reprendre parole d'une voix plus sûre, et plus séductrice au gout de Blaise qui savait que cela n'allait pas plaire à Harry:

« Auror Potter, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer. C'est pour moi un honneur. Je me présente, Richard Delaney. »

« Bonjour. » Répondit poliment mais assez sèchement Harry.

« J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que cela fait d'être aussi célèbre que vous, cela doit être merveilleux. »

« Oui, oui. » Répondit Harry passablement énervé par l'intérêt que lui portait ce dénommé Richard, tout comme l'avait prédit Blaise.

« Par ailleurs, même si vous êtes un héros qui n'a plus rien à prouver, vous continuez à pourchasser et à vaincre les êtes mon modèle… » Ronronna l'intrus.

« Richard. » Interrompit Blaise, qui connaissait l'importun étant donné qu'il venait de la même promotion. « Ton bureau est au fond à droite, alors si tu pouvais nous laisser travailler, j'aimerai réussir mon stage. »

« Euh… Oui à bientôt. » Bien que Richard comme le savait Blaise n'avait qu'une envie pouvoir se pavaner devant l'élu. Pourtant au ton que Blaise avait utilisé, Richard partie. Le basané savait que quand il prenait cette intonation, la fuite était beaucoup plus prudent que l'affrontement car Blaise ne se laisserait pas faire. Il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion pour rien.

« Au mes condoléances pour ton père Blaise. » Dit Richard en passant la tête par la porte avant de déguerpir.

Blaise se sentit triste. Ce satané mec avait fait exprès de le toucher dans ses sentiments. Il se reprit bien vite il ne fallait pas que ses sentiments jouent sur son comportement durant son stage. Drago et lui avait eu la chance de participer à cette enquête bien que certaines des victimes leur soient très proches.

FIN POV BLAISE

POV HARRY

Harry resta silencieux, mais dans ses yeux, une flamme de colère brillait encore. _Ne sera-t-il jamais tranquille ? Ne pourrait-il pas avoir juste une personne qui s'intéresse à lui pour autre chose que son titre de héros. Où est-ce trop demander ? Oui, il avait sauvé le monde sorcier de Voldemort, mais il était surtout un homme pas un dieu._ De plus, connaître Hermione lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur son comportement puéril.

« Harry… Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, car tu as l'air dans tes pensées. Mais tu sais il va devenir pire. » Déclara Blaise désolé pour le brun.

« Qui ? » Demanda Harry émergeant de ses sombres pensées.

« Richard, maintenant qu'il t'a vu il ne va pas te lâcher sans bonne raison. J'en connais un en tout cas qui va être content en tout cas. » Affirma Blaise ironiquement en s'attendant au foudre de Draco sur Richard.

« Qui ? »

« Draco. » Répondit Blaise, mais se reprit vite avant que sa boulette soit irréparable. « Depuis notre première année Richard rêve de finir dans le lit de Draco, et il était plus collant qu'un gobelin avec son or. Seulement Draco le déteste alors il n'a jamais pu y aller. Maintenant c'est dans ton lit qu'il veut y être, alors je pense que Draco va le… Tourmenter quel que peut maintenant qu'il a une excuse pour ça.» C'était la stricte vérité bien que Draco sera content de ne plus avoir Richard dans les pattes, Blaise savait que le blond aurait préféré rester sa cible plutôt qu'il ne choisisse Harry.

« BONJOUR ! » Salua Hermione avec entrain sauvant ainsi Blaise sans le savoir de son explication foireuse.

« Bonjour Hermione. Voici ta lettre de mission quand Severus arrivera tu pourras partir. Ron n'est pas avec toi ? » S'enquit Harry.

« Si, il arrive. Bah tient, quand on parle du loup et c'est qui le novice avec lui au bout du couloir ? » Demande Hermione qui avait passé la tête par la porte pour voir où été son ami.

« Richard. » Répondit Blaise d'un air sombre après avoir fait le même geste que la jeune femme.

« Bon tu donneras ça à Ron, je pense que moi et Blaise on va y aller. Deux semaines de surveillance puis on se rejoint pour faire le bilan sauf s'il y a du nouveau. »

« D'accord, Harry. »

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'au revoir et dit :

« Suis-moi Blaise, nous y allons. »

« Bien sûr. »

Harry qui attrapa le bras de Blaise pour transplaner jusqu'au domicile de Grégory Goyle lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans la zone de transplanage.

« J'ai regardé tes résultats de tes derniers examens. J'ai pu constater que toi et Draco avait fini dans les 3 premiers. Je me passerai donc de te poser tout un tas de questions dans le type comment on fait une surveillance. Et je vais faire comme si tu étais un Auror à part entière. »

« Merci, Harry de m'accorder un tel crédit. » Répondit Blaise touché par cette élan confiance du brun qui savait pourtant son passé.

« Je pense que la confiance doit être réciproque dans une équipe. Maintenant on va pouvoir commencer et si tu as la moindre question ou problème tu m'en parle. »

« D'accord. »

FIN POV HARRY

POV HERMIONE et SEVERUS

1 heure, soit 60 minutes ou encore 3600 seconde. Pendant ce laps de temps, Severus et Hermione avait mis l'appartement de Martins Maxwell sur écoute, questionnaient certains voisins, tout en se faisant passer pour un couple de jeune marié qui se renseigne leur nouveau colocataire de palier. Il venait de finir toutes les installations et étaient donc dans l'appartement en face de celui de leur suspect, qui était leur planque pour la semaine. Ils devaient agir comme un couple tout en étant vigilant des faits et gestes de leur suspect. Les voisins venaient souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants tout en les félicitant pour leur mariage.

Martins Maxwell était l'homme de ménage du chaudron baveur, vivait dans un immeuble moldus. Célibataire aguerrit, il suivait toujours la même routine sans jamais s'en détournait.

Selon ses voisin : il avait de nombreux tic comme toujours regarder s'il n'était pas suivi, ne prenait que des chemins bondés la mine hésitante, n'adressait pas la parole à personne pendant ces temps-là... Il n'était pas pour autant une personne à problème et n'en avait jamais eu avec qui que ce soit dans l'immeuble. Il payait son loyer, participait pour le bien-être de tous les locataires. Il était poli bien qu'ils ne le voyaient guère. Il allait au travail, revenait et ne sortait que pour faire une course dans le petit magasin au bout de la rue. 10 minutes plus tard il était chez lui. Une fois par semaine il allait chez le psycho-mage qui lui prescrit des médicaments contenant du pavot qu'il allait chercher toutes les deux semaines dans une pharmacie moldus la plus proche.

Grâce au voisin, un peu commère sur les bords, ils connaissaient déjà donc les moindres faits et gestes de leur suspect. Il avait suffi à Severus de dire que sa femme avait eu quelques problèmes avec son ancien voisin et qu'elle avait peur que cela recommence pour que chacun lui affirme que ce n'était pas possible. Severus avait pu confirmer leur dire grâce à sa capacité de lire dans les pensées. Bien qu'Hermione désapprouve cette technique, Severus lui avait dit de juste vérifier s'ils mentaient ou non. La jeune femme avait donc consentit à ce qu'il l'utilise.

Ils savaient déjà tout. Leur surveillance allait être donc de vérifier en suivant le suspect qu'entre son travail et le retour chez lui, il n'allait jamais ailleurs et également qu'il ne transplanait pas de chez lui vers un autre lieu.

FIN POV HERMIONE et SEVERUS

POV RON et DRACO

Ron relisait le dossier de leur suspecte pendant que Draco installait les sorts d'écoute. Ron qui tenait à ce que tout ce passe bien avait fait quelque chose de surprenant avent le début de la surveillance. Il avait serré la main de Draco et lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Draco avait acquiescé et ils étaient partie en mission.

Ron ne pouvait rien reprocher à Draco, celui-ci était minutieux et à l'écoute de son supérieur.

Quand Draco eut fini, il revient à la voiture qui se trouvait être leur planque. Au début il avait pensé que ce ne serait pas confortable, mais c'étant sans compter l'ingéniosité du rouquin. Cette voiture en fait n'en avait seulement l'apparence, l'intérieur était comme dans le magico bus ou comme ce qu'appelle les moldus un camping-car spacieux et confortable.

« Draco tout est fait ?»

« Oui, Ron. Tous les sorts que tu m'as demandés ont été lancés. Tu peux vérifier. » Répondit le blond, sur que malgré ce qu'avait dit le roux le matin même, ce dernier se ferai un plaisir de vérifié pour voir s'il y avait fait la moindre erreur.

« Non, c'est bon. »

« Tu ne vas pas vérifier. Et si j'ai fait une erreur, c'est de ta responsabilité.» Estomaqué de cette réponse, le roux avait peut-être été sincère.

« Parce que le premier de sa promotion aurait fait une erreur sur des sorts aussi simples ? » Interrogea Ron qui avait été mis au courant la veille de l'inquiétude d'Harry par Hermione de l'entente dans leur équipe et du fait que Kingsley ne les avait pas choisi pour rien, mais que c'était les meilleurs de leur promotion. Draco était le major et Blaise était le troisième. Ron avait demandé qui était le second et pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui était avec eux. Hermione lui avait répondu que c'était parce que Blaise et Draco formaient un excellent duo.

« Non, je ne suis pas le meilleur pour rien. » Répondit le blond avec toute son arrogance Malfoyien.

« Tu vois on est d'accord » Rit Ron.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

« Parce que tu es toujours aussi arrogant qu'à Poudlard »

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas… »

« Et c'est pas parce que je suis ton supérieur que tu dois t'excuser d'être toi-même. »

« Weasl… Ron tu as vraiment changé. »

« En fait tu devrais remercier Hermione et Harry. Enfin surtout Hermione. Elle m'a fait comprendre que si tu étais là c'est que tu avais changé ou plutôt que je ne suis plus le gamin qui était toujours dans l'ombre du sauveur. Je suis une personne mûre qui est capable de pardonner. Et en plus, tu as sauvé la vie de mon meilleur ami. Alors je pense que je vais t'accorder ma confiance. J'étais sincère ce matin. »

« Tu as vraiment changé parce qu'avant, bien que l'avis de ta meilleure amie compte ta haine pour moi aurait été plus forte que la raison. »

« Ce n'était pas de la haine. Simplement je ne supporte pas que l'on insulte ma famille et mes amis. Et nous trouverons qui a tué ta mère. Je sais très bien que tu ne montres pas tes sentiments. C'est ce qui faisait de toi le parfait prince des Serpentard. »

Draco réfléchit à ses paroles. La mort de sa mère l'avait profondément touché. Il avait failli ne pas se présenter aux examens mais il savait que sa mère l'aurai giflé. Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas abattre et garde toujours la tête haute.

« Bon nous allons mettre fin à cette grande interlude, voilà notre suspecte, la surveillance 24h sur 24 commence. »

FIN POV RON et DRACO

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que vous laisserez de nombreuses Reviews.

J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez. Avez vous une idée de qui pourrait commettre tous ces meurtres? ...


	12. Chapitre 10

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

* * *

Chapitre 10

POV HARRY

Un bruit étouffé fit sursauter les deux Aurors. Ce bruit était comme une petite explosion, il annonçait l'arrivé de quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui venait d'apparaître. C'était un elfe de maison.

« Dobby. Que fais-tu là ? » Demanda Harry étonné par cette soudaine venue.

Cela faisait à peine trois jour qu'il était en surveillance, et rien d'intéressant n'avait apparu. Et puis on était un dimanche plus exactement le 18avril et non un samedi, jour où habituellement les corps ont été retrouvés toutes les deux semaines. Et encore plus important cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que la dernière victime a été découverte.

Harry avaient appris par Blaise que Draco vivait avec Gregory depuis un moment déjà car ce dernier était instable mentalement depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, mais qui ne serait pas après une telle épreuve, et donc le blond le surveillait depuis. Cependant, ces trois jours, c'était Pansy qui était venue chaque jour à la place de Draco car celui-ci était avec Ron en surveillance. Gregory n'était pas sorti une seule fois de la maison. Harry avait eu des doutes sur la sincérité de Draco, il avait peut-être tout raconté à Gregory. _Mais Draco aurait-il risqué de perdre à jamais la chance de devenir Auror alors qu'il avait attendu d'être réhabilité pour enfin commencer ses études ?_ Harry ne le pensait pas, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas arrêté la surveillance.

« Monsieur Harry Monsieur. Un message de la plus haute importance pour vous Monsieur. » Répondit l'elfe en tendant un parchemin à Harry qui le lut le plus rapidement possible.

« Merci, Dobby. Tiens, prend c'est pour toi et tu vas pouvoir y aller. » Dit Harry en lui donnant un des délicieux beignets qu'il avait acheté.

Et c'est dans une autre mini explosion que Dobby disparut.

« Bon Blaise rassemble toutes les affaires nous devons aller sur une scène de crime et envoie un hibou à Ron et Hermione. »

A peine Blaise et Harry furent arrivés sur les lieux que Kingsley les aborda.

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin Potter ! »

« Nous avons fait aussi vite que nous avons pu monsieur. Qui est la victime ? » Demanda Harry.

« Une certaine Powell, Andréa Powell âgée de 45 ans. Elle n'a pas été une Mangemort très active durant la guerre. » Déclara Kingsley d'une voix ou ne passait aucune émotion. « Nous allons la faire amener à la morgue dès que vous aurez fini votre observation. Ah, et personne ne pouvait la déclarer disparu, elle n'avait ni famille ni amis qui aurait pu remarquer sa disparition.»

Harry hocha simplement la tête et fit un signe à Blaise de le suivre. La victime était déjà recouverte d'un drap. Un numéro était collé à une poubelle, c'était celle où l'on avait retrouvée la jeune femme. Harry lança le sort d'identification et rien ne se produisit. Rien, aucun indice. Comme si le ou les coupables avaient lancé un sort de nettoyage. Mais même ce sort n'était pas détecté

« Harry ! » Appela Hermione. « Nous avons fait aussi vite que l'on a pu. Dès qu'on a eu ton hibou, moi et Severus sommes allés chercher Ron et Draco. Maintenant nous sommes tous là. »

« Severus, tu vas faire l'autopsie de madame Powell avec Draco, le plus rapidement que tu peux. Pendant ce temps nous allons mettre en commun nos rapports de surveillance. Puis, une fois l'autopsie finie, vous revenez au bureau. Nous avons à parler » Ordonna Harry d'un ton grave.

FIN POV HARRY

POV HERMIONE

« Bon je récapitule : Gregory Goyle ne sort pas de chez lui. Il a toujours quelqu'un auprès de lui, une certaine Amélia Montreuil âgé de 20 ans. Pansy s'occupe de lui le soir en remplaçant Draco comme il était indisponible. » Relut Hermione le nez dans ses notes.

« Oui, c'est ça » Répondit Harry.

« Et tu ne t'es pas dit que Draco aurait pu lui raconter tout sur notre enquête ? » Questionna Ron.

« Il n'aurait jamais fait ça » Intervint Blaise sans laisser Harry répondre.

« J'avoue y avoir pensé mais… » Sous le regard noir de Blaise Harry reprit : « Mais crois-tu que Draco aurait risqué de perdre à jamais la chance de devenir Auror ? Non de tout perdre, après ce qu'il a fait pour réobtenir sa liberté et sa fierté.»

Hermione était étonnée par la réplique d'Harry. Elle avait pensé que le brun aurait annulé la surveillance pour interroger Draco ce qui l'aurai discrédité et ainsi gâcher les chances de Draco de devenir un jour Auror. Mais elle aurait dû savoir qu'Harry avait pensé au fait que sa némésis avait attendu d'être acquitté pour faire ses études. Hermione avait soutenu ses deux amis Serpentards. Elle avait appris à les connaitre, les aimer. Elle savait par quoi ils étaient passés pour pouvoir devenir Auror.

« Ensuite Martins Maxwell, ne fait que aller travailler, rentrer chez lui, aller chez un médecin sorcier, dans une pharmacie et épicerie moldus. C'est tout ce qu'il fait. Enfin Huggins Darla passe la plupart de son temps à Sainte Mangouste et dans un groupe de parole pour les veuves » Continua Hermione.

« Donc maintenant que tout est marqué. Je crois que l'on va attendre Severus et Draco parce que j'ai quelque chose à dire et que je ne me répèterai pas deux fois. » Déclara Harry.

Hermione se demandait ce qu'il y avait de si important pour que tout le monde se doivent d'être présent. Elle était aussi en colère qu'une personne de plus soit morte, cela faisait donc neuf victimes. Elle était exténuée de ses trois jours de surveillance mais elle n'était pas la seule. Elle voyait bien la tête de tous les garçons, ils avaient eux aussi des cernes. Le lendemain, c'était lundi étant donné la tournure des évènements, les surveillances étaient annulées. Ils n'auraient donc fait que 3 jours. Mais tous les suspects avaient un alibi les disculpant.

Ils allaient avoir deux jours de repos à part Severus. C'était Severus qui serait de garde bien qu'il pourrait se reposer dans une chambre. Hermione avec ses deux amis pourraient aller se ressourcer. N'ayant aucune piste, l'enquête était au point mort. Certains ne comprendraient pas le pourquoi des deux jours de congé mais il fallait qu'elle se repose. Une fois l'esprit serein, elle serait plus à même de continuer l'enquête.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione eu le plaisir de voir son beau ténébreux entrer accompagné de Draco. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit qu'Harry prit la parole : « Bon nous avons pu constater que les surveillances n'ont rien donné. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Rien qui ne puisse nous aider » Répondit Severus de sa voix trainante et sarcastique.

« Bon, comme vous le savez la surveillance est donc écourtée. Voici le nouveau planning. Severus comme tu n'es plus en surveillance, c'était ton tour de garde pendant ces deux jours de repos. Essaye tout de même de te reposer. » Déclara Harry. « Je pense que notre journée est fini. »

Hermione vit Harry se mettre dans le fond de la salle sur une des chaises qui entouraient la table. Elle savait qu'Harry s'en voulait qu'une autre victime ait été retrouvée morte. Elle savait aussi que son seul souhait était de rester pour continuer leur mission afin d'attraper au plus vite le meurtrier, mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir une équipe à bout de force. Elle connaissait Harry depuis leur première année à Poudlard : il était certes un Gryffondor courageux cependant il avait un penchant Serpentard. En effet, il n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions surtout pendant la guerre où il avait été pris en exemple, son caractère effacé l'aidait simplement à mieux réfléchir sur ses actions futurs afin d'épargner le plus de vie possible. Il avait donc fallut qu'il se montre fort, et cacher sa peur devant les autres. Seuls, Ron et Hermione savaient qu'il avait eu peur et encore il ne leur montrait pas l'étendu de celle-ci. Harry avait construit un mur tellement épais autour de son cœur que ses amis avaient peur qu'un jour le roc qu'il était se brise en mille morceaux sous le poids des attendes et des responsabilités. L'isolement que subissait Harry était aussi étendue que sa liberté était restreinte.

La jeune femme décida sur un coup de tête que malgré la fatigue, toute l'équipe irait au restaurant pour se vider un peu la tête. Elle ne laissa le choix à personne parce qu'elle savait que Severus et Harry auraient fait des recherches toute la nuit. Eh oui, malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait dire sur Severus, s'il y a un point commun entre lui et Harry, c'était sa capacité à se sacrifier pour le bien de ceux qu'il aimait. Mais s'ils souhaitaient réussi cette enquête il fallait également savoir se reposer. Peut-être qu'à tête reposée, ils auraient tous une idée qui leur donneraient surement une piste. Et cela ferait d'une pierre deux coups, puisque cela permettra de faire plus ample connaissance et donc d'améliorer la cohésion de groupe.

FIN POV HERMIONE

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! j'espère que le chapitre vous à plus! J'aimerai avoir votre avis je ne sais pas trop si cela vous plait ce que j'ai à améliorer. Toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est constructive. S'il vous plait REVIEWS


	13. Chapitre 11

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

 **Note de l'auteur :** DÉSOLÉE je suis terriblement en retard j'espère que vous me pardonnerez :( voilà le chapitre 11 le 12 ne devrait pas tarder. Encore désolée j'ai eu quelques soucis je me ferai pardonner en publiant le 28 deux chapitres d'un coup BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Chapitre 11

POV TRIO D'OR

Le trio d'or avait décidé d'emmener leurs chers collègues, anciennement Serpentards, dans le restaurant « LE TERRIER » qu'avait ouvert la mère de Ron à la fin de la guerre. Cette ouverture avait été possible avec l'aide des trois Gryffondors qui avaient soutenus et encouragés Molly en achetant à eux trois une maison située non loin du 12, square Grimmaurd où vivaient notre trio. Ils avaient donc acquis cette petite maison puis l'avaient rénovée pour en faire un restaurant tout en faisant la surprise à Molly qui n'était bien évidemment au courant de rien. Ils s'étaient arrangés avec le Ministère de la magie pour faire des accès magiques.

Le restaurant était composé de deux côtés séparés par les cuisines : un sorcier et un moldus. Il y avait donc deux entrées : une, ouvrant sur Londres et l'autre au niveau du chemin de traverse. Et la patronne, dans son bureau, avait un cheminé par laquelle elle pouvait aller et venir à son gré et ainsi vivre dans leur nouvelle maison qui se trouvait à la place même où se trouvait le Terrier. Le restaurant n'était certes pas un palace mais on y mangeait bien pour un prix raisonnable, mais surtout c'était ouvert à tous : moldus, sorciers, et les créatures magiques.

Molly tenait son petit commerce d'une poigne de fer. La patronne s'était vite fait un nom dans les alentours.

« Bonjour, Hermione, Ron et Harry. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Salua la serveuse tout sourire.

« Nous aimerions une table pour six, de préférence dans le fond de la salle, Grace s'il te plait. » Répondit Hermione en suivant la serveuse qui avait déjà pris les devants connaissant déjà le trio d'or.

Grace était une jeune sorcière un peu rondelette avec des cheveux d'un noir tellement intense que l'on pourrait les comparer avec la couleur des plumes de corbeaux. Elle travaillait en tant que serveuse du coté sorcier depuis l'ouverture du restaurant. Molly avait été plus qu'heureuse d'accueillir cette jeune femme qui avait tout perdu lors de la guerre. Hermione, Ron et Harry la connaissaient très bien venant assez souvent manger ici.

Grace les installa donc à leur table habituelle, ronde à l'écart des regards mais avec visibilité sur toute la salle. Ron était assis près de Draco qui lui-même était assis près de Harry puis il y avait Blaise, Hermione et enfin Severus. « Grace, comment va ton mari ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Bien, Grey a eu sa place dans l'entreprise des Parkinson »

« C'est bien pour vous. Vous allez pouvoir vous acheter la maison et ton fils aura enfin son chien souhaité. » S'exclama heureux Ron.

« Oui, Travis est intenable depuis. »

La serveuse donna à chacun la carte des plats et leur demanda s'ils souhaitaient boire quelque chose avant de partir.

« Vous venez souvent ici ? » Demanda Draco.

Hermione s'attendait à ce que Ron pète son câble étant donné que ce restaurant était celui de sa mère mais le roux les étonna quand il répondit courtoisement comme s'il n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème avec le blond :

« Oui, nous venons assez souvent. C'est ma mère qui tient ce restaurant. »

« C'est très confortable et assez discret. Il a du charme. »

« Euh… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Demanda Hermione exprimant ainsi à voix haute ce que pensait Harry.

« Non. » Répondit Ron en regardant Draco en souriant. « Nous avons convenu que nous n'étions plus des enfants puis par la suite durant la surveillance nous avons fait connaissance. »

« Je suis contente. »

« Hermione, je suppose que personne ne nous entends ici. Et que vous avez quelque chose à nous dire pour nous avoir invités au restaurant. Je me trompe ? » Intervint Severus de sa voix de velours qui faisait frissonner la brune.

« Cette table est entourée d'un sort d'insonorisation que seul ceux qui y sont assis ou à moins de 30 cm comme la serveuse peuvent entendre. Cela permet d'avoir de l'intimité. Pour la seconde partie si j'ai à vous parler Oui et non en fait. Je pense que le tueur est très bien renseigné sur notre fonctionnement. Et que la prochaine victime a déjà été enlevée et qu'il a accéléré les choses afin de brouiller un tant soit peu les pistes. Parce que si mes calculs sont bons la victime aurait dû être dans cette poubelle seulement la semaine prochaine. »

« Pertinent Hermione comme toujours. Maintenant nous allons essayer de manger sans penser à cette enquête. Cela va être difficile mais plus nous y pensons moins nos idées sont claires. Et j'ai une question : Hermione quand on regarde ton rapport toi et Severus auriez pu arrêter votre surveillance dès le premier jour puisque les voisins vous ont donné toutes les informations dont nous avions besoin. Comment avez-vous réussi à être aussi efficace ? » Demanda Harry en la regardant.

Hermione ne savait que répondre, une légère rougeur était apparu sur ces joues mais trop discrète pour que qui que ce soit la remarque mais c'est sans compter le regard d'aigle de Severus.

« Et bien Severus et moi, nous nous sommes fait passer pour un couple de jeune marié venant d'emménager. Et Severus a prétexté ses questions en expliquant que durant mon célibat mon voisin m'avait fait subir des choses horribles et que j'avais peur. » Annonça Hermione.

« Bien trouvé. » Félicitèrent Harry et Ron, laissant bouche bée Blaise et Draco qui s'attendaient à du dégoût.

Tout au long du repas la discussion était allée bon train, Molly avait eu le temps de passer à leur table et de rappeler au trio d'or le repas mensuel à la maison.

FIN POV TRIO D'OR

POV BLAISE

« Moi j'ai une question pour toi Harry. » Dit Blaise une fois sorti du restaurant et que tout le monde s'éloignait.

« Qu'y a-t-il Blaise ? »

« Richard, tu sais celui qui te fais des avances et qui d'ailleurs à essayer de s'incruster. » Continua Blaise en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne l'entende.

« Oui, l'apprenti Auror qui ne vas pas être promu si tu veux mon avis »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas envoyé promener le matin où nous avons commencé la surveillance, tu avais l'air d'en avoir envie en plus. A moins que j'aie mal interprété et qu'il te plait ? »

« Je vois que l'on passe de l'enquête au confession intime. » Fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire.

« Je ne voulais pas être indiscret excuse-moi. C'est juste que je me demandais pourquoi. Il est vraiment collant avec Draco d'habitude mais ta célébrité l'a éclipsé. »

« Je ne voulais pas dissimulé Draco aux yeux de Richard. »

« Non c'est pas dans le sens-là que je l'entendais. Draco est content de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu Draco s'intéresser à qui que ce soit car personne ne le comprend»

« Blaise viens en au fait »

Blaise continua de marcher au côté de Harry en silence comment faire en sorte d'en apprendre sur l'orientation sexuelle du grand Harry sans que celui-ci ne pense qu'il était intéressé et sans avouer que Draco était raide dingue de lui. Blaise ne voulait que le bien du blond. Il savait que Draco cachait sa peine qu'avait causé la mort de sa mère et que celui cacherait toujours ses sentiments. Blaise comprenait c'était dans leur éducation de Serpentard. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir comme son père, détesté par plus de gens qu'il ne connaissait.

Blaise marchait en direction d'un parc dans lequel les sorciers pouvaient écouter de la musique. Blaise comprit qu'Hermione s'était donné pour objectif de détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère car l'enquête ne devait jamais au grand jamais perturber trop intensément les sentiments d'un Auror.

« C'est Harry Potter. Il est avec des personnes. » Pouvait entendre Blaise de la bouche de tout un tas de gens.

Blaise à ces mots regarda Harry qui avait l'air plus triste que jamais. Pour le réconforter il dit : « Tu sais Harry pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure c'est surtout que je commence à t'apprécier et je ne voudrais pas que tu t'attaches à quelqu'un qui est la seulement pour ton titre. Pour moi tu as toujours été Harry l'enquiquineur de service qui nous battait à plat de couture au quidditch, le balafré celui qui faisait son intéressant. Et maintenant tu es Harry celui qui deviendra un ami je l'espère »

« Merci Blaise ça me touche beaucoup tu sais.» Sourit avec douceur le brun.

Blaise vit le regard de Draco qui avait l'air inquiet pour le Gryffondor mais qui ne pouvait rien y faire. Il lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le soutenait comme toujours.

FIN POV BLAISE

POV COUPABLE

Une de plus. Une victime de plus dans sa déjà longue liste. Longue était un bien grand mot parce que sa liste n'était composée de seulement 9 noms. Seulement 9 alors qu'il y avait des centaines de ces immondes créatures qui avaient tuées, torturées de sang-froid. Déjà 9 noms détestés, que seul Merlin savait à quel point, étaient effacés de la liste de vivants.

Neuvième victime qui par ailleurs a été tuée en avance sur son planning. Son planning qui allait être accéléré. Car les pêcheurs étaient bien trop nombreux. Et faire leur rédemption prenait bien trop de temps. Il fallait donc accélérer le mouvement. Faire dorénavant une proie tous les 10 jours au lieu de 14 ou moins.

Tout marchait correctement. Sa nouvelle victime était d'ailleurs déjà dans la salle de rédemption. Salle dans laquelle le sang de ses dernières victimes rougissait encore le sol et les murs là où il avait été éclaboussé. Il faut dire que lorsque l'on coupe dans une veine le sang coule comme l'eau d'une fontaine : en continue et en jet.

Le début du mécanisme du pardon allait bientôt commencer. Et la victime suivante était toute choisie. Il fallait absolument aller plus vite.

FIN POV COUPABLE

* * *

Des REVIEWS s'il vous plait! Vous ne me mettez pas beaucoup de commentaire je ne sais pas si l'histoire vous plaît et ce que je peux améliorer c'est assez difficile pour moi d'écrire. J'espère donc que cela vous plu et sinon bah je dirai mettez une review que je m'améliore Merci de votre patience


	14. Chapitre 12

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

 **Note de l'auteur :** tuez moi si vous le voulez mais avant je vous dois des excuses. J'ai mis ma vie en suspend à cause d'un évênement déchirant je n'ai réussi à m'en remettre que récemment. J'étale ma vie désolée :( voilà le chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 12

Cela faisait six ans que la guerre contre Voldemort était finit. L'ordre du phénix avait été dissout après ce conflit mais de forts liens s'étaient créés entre chacun des membres. Alors afin de se voir, ils se rassemblaient une fois chaque mois. Ce mois-ci c'était chez la famille Weasley qui les avait accueillis dans leur nouvelle maison. Cette habitation se trouvait à l'emplacement exact de leur ancienne demeure « Le Terrier ». L'apparence extérieure était identique, toujours construite de façon désordonné tenant debout par le seul miracle de la magie. Au minimum quatre étages. Seul l'intérieur ne ressemblait en rien à l'ancienne maison. Il y avait cinq chambres dont la plupart n'était plus utilisée puisque les enfants avaient quitté le nid afin de vivre le leur. En plus, des chambres il y avait deux salles de bain ainsi qu'une cuisine plus pratique malgré l'éternelle cheminée. Ils ne mangeaient plus dans la cuisine mais dans une grande salle à manger adjacente à la cuisine. Rien dans cette maison n'était luxueux, toujours cette simplicité qui faisait d'eux une famille si charmante. Cette tribu donnait sans compter malgré leur propre difficulté.

Ce jour-là, tout le monde se trouvait dans la salle à manger qui avait été agrandi magiquement pour l'occasion. Plusieurs tables avaient été mises l'une contre l'autre dans le sens de la longueur. Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient au bout de la table. Non loin se trouvaient Ginny, Luna ainsi que George, Charly, Fleur, Neville…

Luna et Ginny sortaient ensemble depuis trois ans, quand elles l'avaient annoncé durant l'un de leur rassemblement d'ancien membre de l'ordre se fut l'effervescence. Tout le monde s'était demandé comment on pouvait oublier le grand Harry Potter. Maintenant ils avaient su que ce n'était pas Harry qu'elle avait exclus de sa vie amoureuse mais les mecs en général. Ils avaient appris par la même occasion qu'Harry était gay.

Tous les invités se régalaient comme toujours quand Molly Weasley préparait toutes ses meilleures spécialités : du pâté en croute, de la salade de pomme de terre, du poulet, de la soupe de citrouille, … On entendait rire par ici, manger par-là, discuter en face, assoupirer au fond. Tout le monde était joyeux.

Mais au bout où se trouvait notre Trio d'or, Ginny les harcelait de question sur l'enquête « Vengeance Divine ». Ginny avait décidé pour pouvoir étancher sa curiosité de Gryffondor de devenir journaliste. Et elle excellait dans ce métier. Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse puisqu'il avait été convenu avec les Aurors de ne plus donner d'information aux journalistes car cela entravait le moindre de leur mouvement.

« Ginny te vexe pas surtout, on t'adore mais nous sommes épuisés alors si tu pouvais garder tes questions pour toi ce serai cool. » Demanda Harry d'un ton qui laissait entendre que c'était un ordre.

Ginny eu la gentillesse de se taire sur ce sujet durant tout le reste du repas. Ron quant à lui s'était éclipsé à la cuisine parce qu'il était épuisé et ne souhaitait pas montrer à quelle point cette enquête le troublait. Il n'avait pas le cœur à manger.

« Mon chérie, ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette. » Demanda Molly qui était venu rejoindre son fils inquiète de son état.

C'est vrai que Ron faisait peine à voir : il avait des cernes, il avait une barbe qui devait datait de trois jours et le regard terne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Je suis tout simplement épuisé, je n'arrive pas trop à dormir. Dès que je ferme les yeux, j'ai des images de Fred en tête qui me revienne et je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. » Expliqua Ron à sa mère sans vouloir lui parler de son enquête mais ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge puisque cette enquête lui faisait vraiment pensé à son frère ou à Lupin et Tonks et tant d'autres. Oui cela lui était arrivé de vouloir se venger mais jamais au grand jamais il serait passé à l'acte. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Oh mon chérie » Dit Molly émue par les paroles de son fils. Elle se rapprocha pour lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste protecteur. « Demande à ton père, je crois que dans sa serre il doit bien avoir une plante qui peut t'aider à trouver le sommeil. Tu devrais y aller maintenant parce que c'est l'heure à laquelle il les arrose»

« Merci maman. J'y vais. » Répondit Ron qui à la perspective d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avait retrouvé un semblant de gaité dans le regard.

La serre se trouvait à la droite de la maison. Elle avait été ajoutée récemment, son père ayant décidé de cultiver quelques plantes moldus. Ron ne connaissait pas toutes les plantes mais elle avait des couleurs différentes. Sur quelques une se trouvaient une étiquette sur laquelle on pouvait y voir inscrit son nom, son utilisation ainsi que sa signification. Comme une bleue où il était écrit sur une pancarte « bleuet, solidarité » d'autre rose, jaune, rouge… écrit pour ces nombreuses couleurs un seul nom « Rose » cependant il y avait des significations différentes pour chaque couleur. D'autre encore tout verte avec des fruits rouges… Il y avait tellement de plantes que son père cultivait qu'il ne saurait dire combien il y en avait.

Arthur Weasley se trouvait au centre de la serre, au milieu de pots de fleur vide ou plein. Il agitait des fioles. _Encore en plein test sur des plantes moldus._ Pensa Ron. Son père était fasciné par le monde sans magie. Il était séduit par les plantes sans une once de magie qui possédaient tout de même des propriétés soignantes. Il s'avança vers son père et une fois à sa hauteur le salua non sans surprendre son père qui bien sûr ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi fiston ? »

« Maman, m'a dit que tu possédais sûrement une plante qui pourrait m'aider pour mon problème. »

« Pour quel problème ? »

« J'ai des problèmes d'insomnie depuis quelques temps. »

« Ah ! J'ai ce qu'il te faut » Puis il se dirigea vers un coquelicot rose.

Arthur Weasley cueillit une fleur pour extraire des graines. Qu'il mit dans un sachet comme des cachets qu'il donna à Ron. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il avait un problème avec cette plante, elle lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Par curiosité il se rapprocha du végétal afin de pouvoir y lire le nom. Quand il reconnut le nom, il alla chercher de suite Hermione et Harry qui comprirent vite le problème de Ron. Hermione réagit au quart de tour et fit appel à Severus qui était de garde afin qu'il identifie la plante.

Severus arriva une demi-heure plus tard après l'appel d'Hermione. Quand il arriva dans la serre, il vit tous les visages tournés vers un pot de fleur qui ne contenait nul autre que du pavot. Il identifia la plante du père de Ron comme étant la même plante utilisée que pour leur affaire et Ron devint livide.

Ils demandèrent à Arthur et Molly Weasley de les suivre jusqu'à leur bureau.

* * *

Je voudrais dire MERCI à brigitte26 et Malia-teen vos review m'ont fait ultra plaisir j'espère que la fiction va continuer à vous plaire. Il me reste encore 7 chapitre de terminé mais je ne sais pas si comment continuer. Mais sachez qu'il suffit que je publie avec les événement de ma vie j'ai écrit à un rythme lent je trouve et j'ai pas pris le temps de publier encore pardon. DES review s'il vous plait pour me dire ce que vous en pensez MERCI


	15. Chapitre 13

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

* * *

Chapitre 13

POV RON

Ron dans le bureau de son équipe où il pouvait voir Molly et Arthur Weasley, ses parents, au milieu de la salle sous les regards scrutateurs de ses collègues, Harry, Hermione et Severus ainsi que leurs 2 apprentis. Le bureau était une pièce rectangulaire assez spacieuse où se trouvait au centre une table qui servait de bureau à l'équipe. Il y avait sur l'un des murs un tableau blanc sur lequel étaient marqué tous les indices et des photos de toutes les victimes y été accrochés.

Les parents de Ron étaient sur le point de se faire interroger. Ron avec ses associés attendait l'arrivé de leur chef afin de lui dire toutes les révélations. Ron voyait à quel point ils étaient tous impatient : les un parce chaque parole pourrait leur sauver ou leur couter la vie les autres parce qu'ils souhaitaient que cette affaire finisse au plus vite.

Ron était debout comme un piquet devant la porte sur le qui-vive. Il était stressé ne pouvant croire à la culpabilité des suspects. De là où il était, il pouvait voir qu'Hermione était assise sur la table au niveau du tableau tout en balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière et se concentrait sur chaque détail allant même jusqu'à compter le nombre de mots écrit sur ce fichue tableau, qu'Harry était assis sur une chaise en face de celle sur lesquels étaient assis les deux suspects tout en tapant du pied dans un rythme continu et que Severus quant à lui était debout dans un coin afin d'observé à sa guise la scène avec les deux apprentis Auror.

Après un moment d'attente qui parut avoir duré une éternité pour Ron, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kingsley qui salua tout le monde et demanda ou en était la situation. Severus donna toutes les explications voyant à quel point les autres étaient touchés par cette histoire :

« Monsieur Weasley, ici présent ». Débuta le ténébreux. « Employer au Ministère de la Magie dans le secteur moldus », précisa-t-il, «doit effectuer pour son travail des recherches afin de répertorier toutes les informations nécessaires sur ces êtres. Il a donc en sa possession un nombre incalculable d'objet et plante moldus dont plus particulièrement la plante de pavot utilisé dans notre investigation et qui a surement servi dans l'objectif d'endormir et droguer les victimes. Nous vous avons donc fait appeler pour vous demander un mandat afin de pouvoir fouiller toute la maison des Weasley. »

Ron ainsi qu'Harry étaient étonnés du tact dont Severus avait fait preuve. Seul Hermione n'avait pas l'air plus étonné que cela, remarqua Ron. Après toutes ces révélations Kingsley déclara gravement :

« J'aimerais vous voir parler en privé, Ron. »

Ron suivit Shacklebolt à l'extérieur du bureau pour se mettre dans un coin discret.

« Je suppose que vous comprendrai ma décision, débuta le chef des Aurors. Je vous dessaisis de l'affaire. »

« Mais… Ce n'est pas mes parents qui… » Se plaignit Ron qui se savait vaincu d'avance mais son courage de Griffondor le poussait à défendre ses parents.

« Vous ne pouvez pas exercé vos fonctions en étant impartiale. C'est pourquoi vous serez en congé le temps de l'enquête. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous me retirez de l'affaire ? »

« Oui ! Vous serez donc de garde tous les jours vous pouvez aller prévenir votre équipe. »

Ron entra dans le bureau avec un regard grave, il répéta la conversation et entendit sa mère éclatait en sanglot. Elle savait à quel point son métier lui tenait à cœur et le fait qu'il soit retiré d'une enquête par le simple fait qu'Arthur possède du pavot la mettait mal à l'aise.

FIN POV RON

POV BLAISE

Blaise se doutait de la peine de Ron d'être mis à l'écart de l'affaire et que ses parents soient accusés. Il savait avec certitude que l'interrogatoire ne servirait à rien. Il avait le sentiment que ce n'étaient aucune des deux personnes qui étaient derrière les crimes.

 _Après l'interrogatoire, j'irais voir Ron_ , se dit Blaise en voyant Ron sortir avec ses affaire en direction d'un bureau où il effectuerait toutes les gardes de nuit jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. _Enfin s'il veut bien me parler parce que depuis le soir au bar il est assez distant même s'il accepte que moi et Draco soyons dans l'équipe et qu'il lui parle c'est à peine s'il m'adresse la parole à moi._

FIN POV BLAISE

POV HARRY

Cela ne pouvait être réel, il y avait forcément une autre explication. Pourtant Severus avait pu certifier grâce à des tests que c'était bien la plante que possédait Monsieur Weasley qui était l'origine de ce qui se trouvait dans les organismes de chaque victime.

Malgré des preuves les accusant, Harry ne pouvait croire à la culpabilité de ses parents de cœur. Molly et Arthur lui avaient toujours montré de la tendresse et ne cherchaient rien, aucun bénéfice à sa popularité, aucun profit de sa richesse.

C'était madame Weasley qui lui avait donné son premier vrai câlin. Elle lui avait même tricotée un pull. Jamais sa vrai famille l'avait considéré comme une personne mais plutôt comme un monstre et quand il était arrivé dans le monde sorcier tout le monde l'admirait. Certain allant même jusqu'à l'idolâtrer.

L'interrogatoire au véritasérum, n'avait rien donné. Molly et Arthur affirmaient tous les deux qu'ils n'étaient pas les responsables de ses crimes affreux. Oui ils y avaient pensés pour venger la mort de leur fils. Mais jamais au grand jamais ils serait passés à l'acte. Ils avaient 6 autres enfants qui les remplissaient de joie.

Harry était seul dans le bureau, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était en face du tableau des indices. Il les connaissait par cœur mais il les relisait des fois que quelque chose lui ai échappé. Mais rien…Cela devenait exaspérant. L'accès au jardin des Weasley n'était interdit à personne alors tout le monde pouvait y accéder sans problème.

Il décida de rentrer sans passer voir Ron qui était de garde. Il savait que le roux avait besoin d'être seul, et que sa présence ne ferait qu'accroître les sentiments de détresse du roux. Il prit donc la direction des cheminés pour rentrer chez lui.

FIN POV HARRY

POV BLAISE

Blaise avait vu dans le visage de Ron une lueur de profonde tristesse et de confusion. Il voulait aller le voir le consoler. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau attitré à Ron pour aller le soutenir même si le roux lui en voulait peut être toujours pour le baiser. Cela faisait une semaine jour pour jour qu'il avait posé un baiser sur ses lèvres qui l'appelaient.

Blaise se reprit, une fois arrivé devant la porte. Il toqua avant d'entrer. Il vit Ron assis au bureau les épaules affaissées.

« Ron, c'est Blaise. Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois au bar. » Commença Blaise.

« C'est bon ne t'excuse pas c'est oublié. »

« Tu sais tes parents vont bientôt sortir. Harry et Hermione vont trouver de quoi les disculper. J'en suis certain. »

« Merci Blaise. »

« Je te laisse. Ne t'en fait pas trop. »

POV DRACO

Draco était rentré chez lui après une dure journée de travail pour retrouver son chez lui vide. Il n'y avait pas de Grégory en vue. Ce qui était anormal puisque Grégory ne sortait jamais seul de l'appartement. Il savait bien que Gragory serait un tant soit peu en colère ayant enfin eu le courage de lui demander d'aller sur la tombe de ses parents. Et le blond lui avait fait la promesse que lorsqu'il rentrerait de la surveillance, ils iraient ensemble.

Il aurait dû avoir son weekend tranquille et tenir sa promesse qu'il avait fait à Grégory, son colocataire depuis la libération de celui-ci. Il avait promis à son ami qu'ils iraient sur la tombe de ses parents. Depuis que Grégory vivait chez Draco il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de se rendre sur celle-ci.

En effet, une semaine après sa libération Grégory avait fait en séjour chez un psycomage parce qu'Azkaban lui avait créé des cauchemars et autres bizarreries. Draco l'avait accueilli après son séjour car les parents de Grégory étaient morts.

Draco irait bien rejoindre Grégory au cimetière mais il se dit que le temps qu'il y aille peut être que Grégory serai rentré. Il décida d'attendre assis tranquillement sur le canapé du salon et réfléchit à sa nouvelle situation d'apprentis Auror dans l'équipe du beau Harry.

FIN POV DRACO

POV SEVERUS

Severus pendant la surveillance n'avait que peu dormi hanté par la femme qui se trouvait à quelque mètre de lui qui surveillait le suspect pour lui laisser prendre du repos. La veille la surveillance a pris fin, étant de garde il n'est pas rentré chez lui. Bien évidement pendant leur garde un lit était à leur disposition mais il avait eu un appel d'urgence pour un cambriolage. Severus avait dû aller attraper le cambrioleur et le ramené au Ministère et enfin faire un rapport ce qui l'avait donc empêché de se reposer.

Severus n'aurait pas dû être de retour ce soir, il aurait dû encore effectuer une garde mais après un évènement c'est Ron qui se retrouve à faire toutes les gardes jusqu'à la fin de leur enquête. Severus savait que durant la scolarité du roux, il n'avait pas été tendre mais depuis qu'il travaillait en tant qu'Auror il avait vu les qualités de chacun de ses coéquipiers. Et il devait se l'avouer, il avait surtout remarqué une certaine sorcière. Mais il ne savait s'il saurait plaire à cette femme.

Tout en étant la tête dans ses pensées, Severus était entré dans la salle de bain. Il avait décidé de prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller récupéré les heures de sommeil qu'il avait perdu. Il fit glisser sa robe de sorcier sur son corps musclé par l'entrainement d'Auror. Déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise qui rejoint vite la robe laissant apercevoir ses muscles marqué par quelque cicatrice dû à la guerre qu'aucune femme n'avait touché depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles. Mais à son âge il rêvait d'une femme qui partagerai sa vie pas d'une femme qui partagerait quelque temps son lit. Il pensait l'avoir trouvé mais étant collègue cela lui était compliqué de la draguer. Il fallait qu'il l'invite pour sortir du cadre d'ancien professeur de potion sérieux et autoritaire et qu'il montre à quel point il peut être appréciable en bien des points.

Sortant de ses pensées. Il défit son pantalon retira ses chaussette et entra sous la douche. Quand l'eau se mit à couler sur son corps, il repensa à l'inconfort qu'il avait eu de passer la surveillance avec Hermione : ses yeux chocolat, ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa chevelure de tigresse, ses courbes tentatrices. Mais il n'y avait pas que le physique elle était d'une intelligence et d'une loyauté sans borne. Severus avait décidé d'espérer, il en avait marre de toujours se dire qu'il n'était pas un homme bien pour les femmes. Il allait prendre le risque. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pour Lyly la mère de Potter bien que ses sentiment pour Hermione soit différent : plus fort et plus intense. Il serait donc honnête en sa présence et se montrerait sous son vrai jour s'il en avait l'occasion : fort, intelligent mais ayant peu confiance en lui quand il est question de sentiment. Peut-être qu'à la fin il sera enfin heureux ?

FIN POV SEVERUS

POV HERMIONE

Après l'interrogatoire, elle était chez les parents Weasley. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les parents de son meilleur ami être accusé à tort. Et elle avait la certitude que ce n'était pas eux. Elle chercha le moindre indice et une idée incongru lui venu. Si elle pouvait montrer que chacun des suspects ont des alibis qui tiennent la route, ils pourront être libérés. Même s'ils seront sous surveillance. C'est toujours mieux que rien.

Molly avait u son restaurant et elle y passait le plus clair de son temps suffit de vérifié après auprès de ses employés. Car connaissant Molly, Hermione savait que c'était elle est personne d'autre derrière les fourneaux. Elle envoya un message à Severus si elle pouvait par la même occasion diner avec le beau ténébreux cela ferait évoluer à la fois l'enquête et peux être aussi son béguin.

FIN POV HERMIONE

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Pensez-vous que les parents de Ron soient coupables ?


	16. Chapitre 14

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

* * *

Chapitre 14

POV HERMIONE

Cela faisait déjà un jour que les parents de Ron avait été arrêtés. Ils étaient enfermés dans des cellules séparés au Ministère de la Magie. C'est pourquoi Hermione était devant le restaurant de Molly. Elle allait essayer par tous les moyens possibles d'innocenter les Weasley car quand elle avait dû quitter la maison en faisant oublier son existence à ses parents, ils l'avaient accueillie comme leur propre fille. Elle avait dormi chez eux, mangé, rit, pleuré, … Avant de partir à la recherche des horcruxes.

Elle ne savait pas si Severus allait la rejoindre ou non puisqu'elle lui avait demandé de venir afin de poser des questions aux employés du restaurant de Molly.

Aujourd'hui au travail, elle avait dû interroger pour la seconde fois Molly. Certains apprentis Aurors étaient passé pour voir comment devait se passé un interrogatoire. Cela avait énervé au plus haut point la jeune femme qui n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être au zoo. Elle savait maintenant que Molly n'entrait jamais dans le jardin que seul son mari s'en occupait puisqu'elle était très occuper avec le restaurant. Madame Wea…

« Excusez moi de mon retard » Intervint une voix virile qui fit sortir la jeune femme de ses pensées.

Elle se retourna et eu le plaisir de voir l'homme de ses rêves. Si à Poudlard on lui avait dit que le professeur de potion aux cheveux gras et au caractère insupportable deviendrait un jour un homme à qui elle ne cessait de pensé, au mieux elle lui aurait ri au nez au pire elle lui aurait lancé un sort. Mais l'homme qui lui faisait face n'avait plus les cheveux gras et n'avait plus un caractère aussi exécrable. La fin de la guerre l'avait libéré, il n'avait plus besoin de jouer au méchant, il pouvait être lui-même. Hermione remarqua que Severus était bien habillé alors qu'elle lui avait seulement dit qu'il allait interroger les employés. Un petit espoir battit dans les veines de notre Gryffondor.

« Ce n'est rien, je viens juste d'arriver » Déclara Hermione en reprenant contenance. « Entrons »

Hermione vit Severus s'avancer et ouvrir la porte et lui faire signe de passer devant tel un gentleman. Une serveuse arriva tout sourire vers eux. _Enfin tout sourire vers Severus,_ pensa amèrement Hermione. Elle se flagella en se disant qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux.

« Une table pour deux et j'aimerai voir chacun leur tour tous les employés ainsi que vous mademoiselle » Dit Severus en montrant un insigne d'Auror.

« Bien, appelé moi Rosie » Dit la serveuse en faisant un clin d'œil destiné à Severus.

Hermione s'installa donc à la table que leur avait choisie « Rosie ». Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse, pourvu que cela ne se voie pas. Ron avait raison comment pouvait-elle toujours donner des conseils si elle-même ne les suivait pas.

FIN POV HERMIONE

POV SEVERUS

Severus était assis à la table du restaurant ''Terrier '' en face d'une créature de rêve. En effet Hermione, à la lumière avait l'air d'un ange. Elle s'était habillé sobrement : une chemise blanche et une jupe noire. Elle était sublime. Il n'était malheureusement pas là ce soir pour lui déclarer sa flamme mais bien pour travailler.

« Rosie, vous serez donc la première à être interroger. » Déclara Severus.

« Vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez » Répondit la serveuse avec un sourire entreprenant.

Severus entendit Hermione soupirer mais il ne savait pas quel en était la raison.

« Nous aimerions que vous nous racontiez une journée type de Molly Weasley votre patronne. »

« Euh… Je travaille ici depuis l'ouverture comme tout le personnel. Molly aime être entouré de personne de confiance. Tous les jours elle vient faire l'inventaire, les comptes et les plannings pour nous les serveuses. Elle le fait de 6h à 8h. En général il y en a une de nous qui l'aide pour l'inventaire. C'est le plus souvent Grace. Après elle rentre chez elle jusqu'à 11h30 pour être derrière les fourneaux jusqu'à la fin du service disons 14h -15h. Cela dépend des jours. Seul Antonio a le droit d'être avec elle en cuisine. Elle l'a formé, il connait toutes les recettes de Molly. C'est ce qui nous a permis d'ouvrir aujourd'hui. Après le service elle prend la caisse et tous les 5 jours le comptable vient pour faire le bilan. Elle repart vers 16h jusque 17h30. Et le service du soir se fini vers 1h du matin. Car il y a des groupes de musique qui viennent jouer. »

« Savez-vous ce que fait votre patronne quand elle s'absente ? Combien êtes-vous d'employés ?»

« Elle ne s'absente jamais pendant le service. Sinon en général elle rend visite à ses enfants ou à ses amis. Il serveuses, deux barmans et le cuistot sans compter Molly. Cela fait donc 7. Nous sommes tous sorciers. Pas qu'elle ne veuille pas de moldus mais il faudrait arriver à expliquer comment les plats peuvent léviter et pourquoi le restaurant a deux côtés »

« Pouvez-vous nous envoyer les serveuses une par une sans que cela ne gêne votre service. Et nous aimerions commander. »

« Bien sûr, seul Grace est absente son fils est malade. Que puis-je vous servir ? »

Severus se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Elle commanda un verre d'eau avec des œufs sur le plat accompagné d'une salade. Severus quant à lui commanda un verre de vin rouge avec une assiette de tourte au potiron accompagné d'une salade. Severus précisa de ne servir les plats qu'une fois qu'ils auraient fini de voir les employés.

La serveuse quitta leur table et revint rapidement avec leurs boissons et repartie au travail non sans sourire à Severus qui resta de marbre.

« Bonjour, je suis Kimmy. Il paraitrait que vous avez des questions à me poser. Je suis à votre disposition. J'ai environ 5 minutes. J'espère que cela vous suffira. »

« Cela sera amplement suffisant » Répondit Severus pour la rassurer.

Chacun leur tour les employés vinrent les voir et répondirent à toutes les questions. Chaque témoignage affirmait la même chose que Rosie.

« Bon puisque nous avons fini notre interrogatoire, si on mangeait. » Severus fit signe à Rosie qui attendait que cela pour revenir avec leurs plats un sourire aguicheur qui faisait ni chaud ni froid à Severus. Une fois que la serveuse eu déposé les plats il lui fit signe de les laisser.

« Vous avez eu une bonne idée. Je pense que cela va permettre à Madame Weasley de pouvoir être assigné à domicile et non être coincé dans une cellule. »

« Merci »

« Hermione je… »

« Oui »

Le silence s'installa. Mais pas un silence pesant non. Severus regardait la femme de ses rêves dans les yeux. Il n'y voyait aucun mépris ni rejet mais une étincelle comme si elle était heureuse d'être là. Il avait même vu une flamme apparaitre quand Rosie se faisait dragueuse comme si elle était jalouse. Severus se reprit cela n'était pas possible. Il ne savait quoi dire et fut étonné d'entendre **« Severus, vous me plais beaucoup. J'aimerais si cela vous dis que nous fassions plus ample connaissance»** de la bouche d'Hermione qui a ses mots avait rougie.

FIN POV SEVERUS

POV HERMIONE

Hermione avait pris son courage à deux mains pour dire à l'homme qui lui faisait face qu'il lui plaisait. Elle voyait bien sur le visage de Severus de la surprise. Mais il ne répondait pas, elle était déjà rouge de gêne d'avoir prononcé des mots qui représentait bien moins de ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle ne pouvait pas aller trop vite sans faire peur à son magnifique ex-professeur. Elle rougit d'avantage de ce silence. Elle doutait, _aurait-elle dû se taire, manger, payer sa part et rentrer chez elle en ayant rien dit de ses sentiments_

« Je ne voulais pas vous choquer. Oubliez ce que… »

« Non, je n'oublierai pas les mots les plus merveilleux que j'ai entendu. » Coupa Severus.

A ces mots Hermione sourit. Elle discuta donc avec Severus de tout et de rien. Elle apprit un tas de chose sur les goûts de Severus : il aimait peu parler sauf si cela le passionnait, il aimait lire des livres sur les potions, la couleur verte était sa préféré,… Hermione était étonnée de voir Severus qui était d'ordinaire si discret s'ouvrir à elle. Il y avait donc de l'espoir.

FIN POV HERMIONE

POV HARRY

Harry savait qu'Hermione avait un plan pour montrer l'innocence de Molly. Il espérait que cela allait fonctionnait. Il ne lui avait pas proposé de l'accompagné quand il avait su que Severus allait peut être la rejoindre.

Il était donc seul à la maison, Ron étant de garde. Il ne savait que faire. Dormir, il n'y arrivait pas depuis le début de l'enquête. Il était obligé de prendre des potions énergisantes le matin pour être en forme. Il pourrait bien prendre des potions de sommeil mais il ne voulait pas ne pas pouvoir se réveillé en cas d'urgence. Puisqu'étant le chef de son équipe c'est lui qui serait appelé au moindre problème concernant l'enquête. Il savait que quelque chose leur échappait mais quoi il ne savait pas. Il savait qu'il n'était pas loin de résoudre cette affaire. Il leur manquait seulement quelques indices.

Il y avait tout de même un problème, Ginny arrivait encore à trouver des informations sur leur enquête et à publier un article alors qu'aucunes informations ne lui étaient transmises. Mais elle avait pu être présente sur la scène du crime et elle savait que ses parents étaient aux arrêts.

Le journal du jour disait : « Encore une victime de notre vengeur ». Dans cet article il était dit que les Aurors bien qu'ils fassent leur maximum n'avaient pas réussi à empêcher qu'une autre victime soit morte. Elle déblatérait tout un tas d'ânerie puis passa au fait que ses parents étaient accusés.

Harry ne finit pas de lire le journal. Il allait trouver. Il le savait il trouvait toujours.

FIN POV HARRY


	17. Chapitre 15

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

* * *

Chapitre 15

POV DRACO

Grégory n'était jamais revenu du cimetière. Draco avait même fini par y aller mais il ne le trouva pas _._ Le blond en ce mercredi matin était dans le bureau de l'équipe où les parents Weasley étaient assis.

« Vous allez être assigné à domicile. Ce qui signifie que vous n'aurez pas l'autorisation de sortir de votre propriété. Vous serez sous surveillance constante. » Déclara Harry que Draco trouvait absolument sexy.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entré une équipe d'Auror avec son apprentis qui comme pu le voir Draco n'était autre que Richard qui faisait de l'œil à Harry. Ce qui énerva le blond qui ne laissa rien paraître. Le brun lui appartenait bien que l'intéressé ne le savait pas encore.

« Voilà l'équipe qui vous surveillera »

« Est-ce que Ron va pouvoir reprendre son poste ? » Demanda Arthur avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix que Draco remarqua.

« Il ne reprendra ses fonctions qu'à la fin de cette enquête. » Déclara Harry « Vous pouvez y aller. »

Quand les parents Weasley et l'équipe chargé de leur surveillance furent parties, Draco alla parler à Blaise puisque leur équipe était allée voir le chef des Auror.

« Tu vas bien ? » Dit Draco sincèrement inquiet pour son ami qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

« Oui… Oui je suis juste inquiet. Tu voudrais me dire quelque chose ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Grégory ? » Demanda Draco.

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Samedi quand je suis rentré, il n'était pas là. Je pensais qu'il était allé seul au cimetière je l'ai donc attendu mais à 20h toujours personne. Je suis allé jusqu'au cimetière et encore rien. Je pensais qu'il faisait la tête. Tu penses que je devrais en parler à Harry ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu devrais me dire ? » Demanda Harry en entrant avec Hermione et Severus dans la salle ce qui coupa le souffle à Draco.

Le blond aurai aimait pouvoir avoir l'avis de Blaise avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient tous à l'écoute attendant qu'il se lance.

« Draco me disait que Grégory a disparu » Annonça Blaise faisant ainsi comprendre à Draco que bien évidemment il devait en parler.

Harry tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur. Il expliqua donc l'histoire de Grégory. Bien qu'avec la surveillance, ils savaient tous le passé de Grégory. Mais c'était comme un moyen pour Draco d'extériorisé toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait accumulé durant le week-end. Le blondinet ajouta même qu'il avait fouillé les affaires de Grégory et n'avait trouvé aucune lettre de menace.

« Je suis désolé. Je m'inquiète surement pour rien. Mais ce n'est pas normal venant de Grégory. Il a peur de son ombre alors de là à aller faire je ne sais quoi je ne sais où. C'est juste impossible. »

« Ce n'est pas idiot. Peut-être que le tueur à décider de changer de mode opératoire pour brouiller les pistes. » Dit Hermione.

« Cela ne m'étonnerais pas que la fréquence des meurtres augmente aussi. Ce qui voudrait dire que l'on a très peu de temps pour agir. » Dit pour lui-même Blaise mais ses mots firent un choc. « Bah oui réfléchissez. »

Draco se mit assis sur une chaise et regarda son meilleur ami expliquer sa théorie farfelue qui ne semblait pas si bizarre que cela au fur et à mesure qu'il expliquait. Draco voyait Hermione sourire. Pas qu'elle était heureuse de ce que disait Blaise. Non mais heureuse que Blaise ai trouvé cela.

Draco lui commençait à se dire qu'il allait retrouver bientôt Grégory dans une benne à ordure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait la certitude que cela se ferait plus tôt que l'on ne l'espérait.

FIN POV DRACO

POV HARRY

Harry voyait bien que le froid Draco cachait en lui un cœur chaud comme la braise. Il avait peur pour son ami. Quoi qu'était-ce seulement un ami ? Il vivait quand même avec un homme. Et aux dernières nouvelles Draco était gay. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose entre eux et que c'est pour cela que cela touche autant le blond ? Harry se posait de nombreuses questions. Mais plus il y pensait, plus la sensation qu'un couteau s'enfonce au niveau de son cœur se faisait sentir. Il savait que depuis le soir au bar le blond lui plaisait. Mais au point de ressentir de la jalousie envers un homme qui sera bientôt mort s'il ne trouvait pas le lieu où il était enfermé. Il pourrait bien lancer un sort de détection mais les tueurs n'étaient pas assez bêtes pour oublier de lancer un sort de protection afin que personne ne puisse les détecter.

Harry avait honte d'être jaloux. Parce que pour être dans cet état il faudrait qu'il soit amoureux de Draco alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

 _N'est-ce pas? On ne peut pas tomber amoureux de son ex-ennemi._

Harry était perdu. Il n'en montra rien et continua de travailler tout en se promettant de poser toutes les questions qu'il souhaitait au blond quand il aurait fini l'affaire et de faire en sorte que le blond lui ouvre son cœur. ( _eh oui harry n'est plus aussi naïf et depuis la fin de la guerre il a décidé d'être honnête avec lui^-^_ )

FIN POV HARRY

POV HERMIONE

« S'il a été enlevé par nos tueurs en série. Il y a un problème qui se pose. Soit il a fait une réserve de pavot soit il a changé aussi de procédé » Déclara Hermione.

Elle senti tous les regards se braquer sur elle dans ce bureau où ils cherchaient par tous les moyens de trouver une façon de localiser Grégory. S'il avait seulement décider de faire une balade, cela ferait longtemps qu'il serait retrouvé. Mais aucun des moyens ne fonctionnaient.

« Peut-être mais nous ne pouvons, nous attarder sur quel moyen ils ont utilisé pour attraper Goyle. »

Hermione le savait mais c'était un début de piste. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et fut étonnée de voir que le soleil était déjà couché et qu'il faisait nuit noir. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Harry faire de même.

« Bon aller vous reposer. Soyer en forme demain nous allons devoir changer de stratégie. » Déclara Harry.

Hermione attendit que tout le monde sorte et se retourna pour faire face à Harry qui n'avait pas bougé. Le brun faisait face à la fenêtre.

« Tu ne rentres pas Harry ? »

« Non je vais aller fouiller quelque cabane dans les bois. Va te coucher Hermione ! » Dit Harry en caressant tendrement la joue de la jeune femme.

Elle ne dit rien à Harry sachant parfaitement que si elle lui demandait de rentrer avec elle, il partirait une fois qu'elle serait endormie. La brune commençait à le connaitre son brun de meilleur ami. Elle passa voir Ron qui était arrivé pour son poste de garde et lui dit que ses parents étaient restreints pendant le temps de l'enquête à être enfermé dans leur propriété. Ron était triste de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre l'enquête mais en apprenant les nouveaux éléments il dit :« Tu sais Hermione nos prédécesseur y ont laissé leur peau étant eux même des Mangemorts. »

« Oui mais ou veux-tu en venir ? » Questionna Hermione qui ne comprenait pas mais qui savait pertinemment que le roux n'aurait pas dit cela pour rien. « Tu veux dire que Severus, Draco et Blaise sont en dangers. » S'affola quelque peu Hermione quand elle crut comprendre ou voulait en venir son ami.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils sont en dangers mais tu peux t'arranger pour qu'ils le soient. » Suggéra Ron.

« Tu n'as pas honte. Je ne mettrai jamais mon Severus en danger » Déclara hargneusement Hermione qui devint rouge quand elle comprit les paroles qui avaient franchi ses lèvres.

« Hermione, tu… tu aimes Severus… » Compris Ron.

« o…u…i…ou…i… oui » Bégaya la jeune femme. « Et puis je croyais que votre stupide gue-guerre était fini avec Blaise et Draco »

«Bien sûr qu'elle est fini. Je ne voulais pas dire de les mettre en danger pour qu'ils meurent mais qu'ils servent d'appât. Tu sais que vous n'arrivez pas à détecter les victimes alors que vous savez qui chercher. » Expliqua Ron.

« C'est une idée mais pour vaincre les sorts de protection il faudrait avoir un lien très fort avec la personne qui est à l'intérieur. Et être amis ne suffit pas, Draco n'y arrive pas pour Grégory. Même un lien de sang ne pourrait pas nous dire où est la victime»

« Oui mais il faut lancer le sort de pistage avant qu'elle ne soit enlevé pas pendant. »

« Mais on ne peut pas les pister. Et lequel serait enlevé. Je ne peux lancer un sort sur les trois, un seul serai parfait. »

« Peut-être faudrait-il que Harry s'occupe de Draco, toi de Severus. Vous avez toi et Harry des sentiments pour ces deux-là si je ne me trompe pas. »

« Et toi de Blaise. »

« Oui. »Confirma rouge de gêne.

« Tu as eu le temps de réfléchir de ce que l'on a parlé ? »

« Et toi ? » contra Ron.

« J'ai avoué à Severus qu'il me plaisait.» Annonça fièrement Hermione. « Alors ? »

« Je pense que je ne suis pas gay… »

« Rrrronnnn…. »

« …mais que c'est juste Blaise »

« ce qui signifie ? »

« Que je n'aime pas les garçon mais que Blaise me plait beaucoup »

« C'est un bon début. Sinon c'est d'accord je pense que j'en parlerai demain avec l'équipe de ton idée. »

« Ok, Hermione je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'autorisation du chef » Avoua piteusement Ron

« Même si tu ne participe pas à l'enquête tu peux faire ce sort. Mais il faudra quand même en parler avant parce qu'il faut tout de même que ce plan soit approuvé par tout le monde. »

« Et si… »

FIN POV HERMIONE

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous? et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui avez vous une petite idée de qui pourrait être derrière tous ses meurtres?


	18. Chapitre 16

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

 **Note de l'auteur :** voilà je sais que mon rythme de publication a accéléré ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire. Cependant pour vous dire nous arrivons bientôt à la fin mis les deux derniers chapitre que j'ai en tête ne sont toujours pas rédiger. Au total j'ai 18 chapitre de déjà bouclé sans compté le prologue et je pense qu'au total il y en aura 20. Donc vous êtes prévenus que les prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder et que je me dépêche à boucler les dernier comme ça vous aurez la fin.

* * *

Chapitre 16

POV SEVERUS

Severus ne savait pas comment réagir. Il s'était levé ce matin d'humeur joyeuse. Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il faisait face à la femme de ses rêves dans le bureau de son équipe. Et cette femme lui avait dit la veille qu'elle souhaitait le connaitre mieux. C'était un premier pas mais Severus avait comme l'impression que la Gryffondor souhaitait plus. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement lui qui désirait plus que cela ? Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'essaya donc pas de la retenir quand elle partit. Il savait qu'elle allait voir Ron. Ron son ami qui la console, la fait rire, pleurer, s'inquiéter,… Ron qui lui fait ressentir tout un tas de sentiments. Severus ne savait pas qu'elle était ce tourbillon d'émotion mais il savait que la cause était Hermione. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la soustraire des griffes de Ron alors que cette femme ne serait jamais en danger avec le roux. Il souhaitait faire ressentir à Hermione cent fois plus que ce que lui faisait ressentir RON.

J-A-L-O-U-S-I-E, ce mot se formait progressivement dans l'esprit de Severus. Jalousie cela sonnait comme un serpent qui dort mais qui à la moindre attaque mordait dans le seul but de tuer. Severus savait qu'il avait été amoureux de Lyly. Mais ses sentiments était insignifiant par rapport à ceux qu'il ressentait avait pour Hermione. Il venait de prendre conscience que s'il perdait Hermione aucune femme ne pourrait la remplacer dans son cœur.

Il prit sa décision. Il partit dans la même direction que la femme de tous ses fantasmes, il y avait une vingtaine de minutes. Il pria pour qu'elle ne soit pas partie.

Quand il arriva, Severus eu l'heureuse surprise de voir la chevelure de sa lionne dans laquelle il aimerait y passer ses doigts. La jeune femme lui tournait le dos, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Mais Severus croisa le regard de Ron dans lequel il pouvait voir une invitation. Toute jalousie envolé, Severus s'avança. Ron n'était qu'un ami et ne souhaitait n'être qu'un ami.

« Et si…on expliquait cela à Severus pour qu'il nous donne son avis »

La brune releva la tête, Severus vit de la surprise dans ses yeux chocolat preuve qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il eut le plaisir de voir ses joues rougir. Comme il aimait ce spectacle, il espérait pouvoir la convaincre de partager sa vie.

….

Severus voyait bien qu'Hermione attendait de savoir ce qu'il pensait de l'idée de Ron. Il dit donc : « Ron, tu n'es plus chargé de l'affaire » A ces mots Severus vit Ron et Hermione se raidir mais il n'avait pas fini de parler : « Mais je vois que tu te sens toujours concerné et ton idée me paraît intéressante. »

Les yeux de Ron paraissaient plus lumineux à Severus. « Cependant je pense qu'il faut réfléchir à tout. ON en reparle demain alors bonsoir. »

Severus fit signe qu'il partait bien qu'il n'en avait aucune envie mais il ne voulait pas déranger car il savait qu'Hermione avait besoin de parler. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui parle mais pouvait-il seulement le demander devant Ron ? Il ne savait pas si elle apprécierait. Il ne savait pas si Hermione voyait leur relation comme lui, la percevait. Si relation il y avait.

« Severus » Entendit l'interpellé.

Il reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille, elle carillonnait joliment à ses oreilles. Il se retourna donc et rendit le sourire que lui offrait la jeune femme. Un sourire rassurant pour répondre à celui timide et empli de doute d'Hermione. Il eut le plaisir de voir les joues de la lionne se colorer.

« Vous vouliez autre chose ? Je veux dire que vous n'avez pas fait un détour jusque le bureau ou Ron est, juste pour cela. »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher d'être avec Ron. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois et en plus vous discutiez de l'affaire. »

« Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez venir au square Grimmaud, nous pourrons ainsi discuter des détails de l'idée de Ron. Et vous ne m'empêcher pas d'être avec mon ami, j'allais rentrer. »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner »

« Vous n'importunerez personne, Harry ne rentrera pas. Et moi je n'ai pas envie d'être seule »

« Ce sera avec plaisir »

« Bien allons y »

FIN POV SEVERUS  
POV HARRY

Harry visitait la troisième cabane répertorié dans les bois. Il s'était dit que s'il n'en parlait à personne les cabanes ne seraient pas nettoyer de fond en comble. Ou tu du moins la cabane qu'il recherchait. Il n'était pas rentré après sa journée de travail étant en colère contre lui-même il aurait de bien mauvaise compagnie. La cabane dans laquelle il était, était classifiée dans la catégorie « chasse ». Il en avait la preuve avec tous les trophées accroché au mur : les deux bois d'un cervidé, la jambe, la tête ou le corps entier d'animaux. Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien. Il avait même essayé quelque sort de détection. Bien qu'il fouillait tout de même car il pouvait y avoir des sort de protection.

Harry n'avait oublié aucun bâtiment dans sa liste : cabane de chasse, mobil-home, … Que cela appartienne au moldus ou au sorcier. Il avait fait la liste complète pendant l'une de ses insomnies. Il s'était dit que peut être le tueur était entré par infraction chez un propriétaire et en profitait que personne n'utilise ces habitations pour y faire ses larcins. Il lui restait au moins une dizaine de cabanon à faire il les ferait tous cette nuit. Il s'en voulait si Grégory mourrait, il savait que Draco allait en souffrir. Bien qu'il voulait Draco pour lui seul il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir.

Harry finissait de vérifier la cave et ne vit toujours rien de suspect. Destination suivante.

FIN POV HARRY

POV COUPABLE

Faire entrer le couteau dans la chaire doucement avec délicatesse, sentir le moindre muscle se tendre sous la douleur. Y aller franchement pour sectionner le muscle, y aller délicatement pour faire ressentir la souffrance plus intensément. De nombreuses expériences lui avait apprises que plus on y allait lentement plus la souffrance était insupportable.

Tout d'abord trancher la chair perpendiculairement au sens des veines juste pour faire souffrir sans faire couler énormément le sang. Oui ceux qui essayaient de se suicider en se tranchant les veines dans le sens opposé des veines n'y connaissaient rien. Puis une fois que l'on a fini de faire jou-jou couper dans le sens des veines pour que le sang gicle et coule abondamment. Donner des coups de fouet pour lacérer le dos y laisser des marques indélébile, coup de marteau sur les os pour les broyer…

Le meilleur était de donner des potions de guérison parce que la victime souffrait tout au long de la nuit parce que ses os se ressoudait, ou alors parce que cela régénérait le sang perdu. Les soigner mais pas trop non plus, qu'ils n'aient pas la force de s'enfuir mais juste la force de vivre plus longtemps. Les victimes quand elles comprenaient que c'étaient des potions de guérison reprenaient espoir se disant que leur bourreau avait repris ses esprits mais c'était pour mieux les briser car le cauchemar recommençait avant la fin de la guérison totale. Trancher, frapper, couper, fouetter, …

Mais depuis quelques jours plus de guérison aussi efficace, il fallait aller vite ou tout du moins ne plus avoir le même rythme car les Aurors sur l'enquête s'était habitués, il fallait les surprendre afin de ne pas laisser trop d'indice. Ces Aurors pensaient être sur la voix, bien maintenant que le spectacle commence. Les meurtres allaient devenir irréguliers, plus de lettre de menace pour tout le monde seulement pour ceux avec qui on pouvait avoir le temps de jouer. Ce ne sera pas demain que les Aurors trouveront la solution. Même s'ils commençaient à être embêtant et qu'il allait falloir les mettre en garde et en plus d'autres pêcheurs (méchant qui on fait du mal) ont rejoint cet équipe : un blond et un métis. Lequel des deux ferait le meilleur avertissement. Mais ce n'était pas encore le temps. D'autres pêcheurs (méchant qui on fait du mal) devaient passer avant eux. Chaque chose en son temps.

FIN POV COUPABLE

* * *

Tout d'abord j'aimerai dire merci à toutes celles qui me suivent depuis le début de l'histoire. Vous avez connu mes moments d'impasse ou je prenait plus de 2 mois pour publier sans jamais vous plaindre. Je vous en remercie. Vous m'avez soutenu en me mettant es reviews. Cela me motive énormément à continuer cette histoire que de nombreuses fois j'ai voulu laisser tombé. Car c'est un style totalement différent de ma personnalité. Cependant je suis plutôt fière de ce que j'ai écrit. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. MERCI

J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre


	19. Chapitre 17

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

* * *

Chapitre 17

POV DRACO

Impossible de dormir. A la moindre tentative de tomber dans le sommeil, Draco voyait le visage de Grégory lui souriant reconnaissant de le prendre chez lui et de s'occuper de lui alors que la plupart de ses autres amis lui avaient tournés le dos. Qui voudrait être amis avec un ex-Mangemort ? Mais Draco savait ce que c'était de vouloir à tout prix plaire à ses parents.

Le blond comme Grégory n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les rendre fières de lui. Le père de Draco avait eu droit au baisé du détraqueur étant le bras droit de Voldemort et sa mère qui d'ailleurs ne portait pas la marque avait été assassiné par le tueur qui faisait fureur à la Gazette parce que cela 2mois et une semaine que ce meurtrier tuait sans vergogne. Il n'avait pas pu voir son visage brillant de fierté.

Demain jeudi, cela signifiait un jour en plus ou son ami avait disparu. Autrement dit encore moins de chance de retrouver Grégory vivant. Draco savait par Hermione qui lui avait envoyé un hibou qu'il fallait qu'il soit à la première heure au travail et elle avait sous-entendu qu'Harry n'était pas rentré. Par ce sous-entendu Draco avait compris que le brun effectuait des recherches pour retrouver Grégory. Cependant Draco avait un pressentiment, Grégory serait mort avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice qui les mènerait jusqu'à la planque du tueur.

Draco avait peur parce qu'il serait de nouveau seul. Depuis la guerre, il n'aimait pas être seul. Sa mère et lui avait vendu le manoir, l'entreprise de son père et autre terre car il y avait trop de mauvais souvenir et que le Ministère avait demandé des dédommagements exorbitants. Mais pour Draco cela n'avait pas était triste, il avait été assez satisfait de se séparer de ses endroits dans lesquelles Voldemort l'avait battu, ou des Mangemort avait essayé de le violer quand la honte s'était abattu sur lui et sa famille. Encore plus quand il avait refusé de prendre la marque.

 _Suite aux ventes, Draco avait emménagé avec sa mère dans un petit appartement. Petit par rapport à sa maison parce que cet appartement était tout de même spacieux. Sa mère n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour en profiter. Elle participait au œuvre caritative pour aider les gens dans le besoin. Puis pour la rentrée scolaire elle avait été choisie par McGonagall pour enseigner les runes. Il avait donc vendu l'appartement pour emménager à Poudlard puisque Draco devait faire sa septième année._

 _Draco avait donc commencé sa septième année avec sa mère dans les professeurs. Cette année quand il est arrivé, il restait peu de Serpentard la plupart étant mort durant la Guerre ou alors enfermé à Azkaban pour des crimes grave. Il ne devait être plus qu'une petite vingtaine. Draco fut heureux de pouvoir retrouver Blaise. Au moins il ne serait pas seul. Durant la cérémonie du choipeau seul cinq premières années furent envoyé à Serpentard. Certains des nouveaux avaient l'air décomposé de faire partie de cette maison._

 _Les cours commencèrent vite. Draco avait décidé de ne plus se disputer avec le Survivant. De toute manière il le faisait seulement pour faire plaisir à son père et comme celui-ci était mort il n'avait plus aucune raison d'emmerdé Potter ainsi que de ne pas respecter les né-Moldus. Bien sûr Ron avait essayé de le faire sortir de ses gongs, mais Draco avait un objectif trop important pour faire plaisir au rouquin et en plus son meilleur ami était dingue de la belette._

 _Son objectif était simple, se faire oublier pour pouvoir avoir l'autorisation de devenir Auror. Il avait envie de pouvoir montrer que sa famille vaux quelque chose et aussi parce qu'il appréciait la perspective de pouvoir aider le monde sorcier._

 _Draco s'était rendu compte qu'il jalousait Harry Potter pour sa popularité en tant que Héros. Surtout parce que le dit Héros avait refusé son amitié. Cette dernière année scolaire avait été pour lui une découverte. Blaise l'un de ses rares amis, son meilleur d'ailleurs lui avait fait remarquer qu'il observait souvent le survivant. Il avait nié mais c'était rendu compte non loin de la fin de l'année qu'il était en fait amoureux du Survivant qui au cours de l'année c'était fermé sur lui-même en ayant assez de sa popularité. Car sa popularité lui avait amené des vautours. Surtout quand tout le monde avait appris qu'il était célibataire._

 _Draco avait donc observé Harry oui c'était Harry et non Potter. Et il ne l'avait jamais abordé sauf la nuit du bal de fin d'année pour fêter les résultats des examens. Harry avait été à couper le souffle se souvint Draco. Draco était au bar avec Blaise qui lui regardait son bien-aimé._

 _Il avait appris plus tard que Blaise avait eu la chance de pouvoir faire l'amour avec l'homme de ses rêves alors que lui n'avait fait que discuter. Mais il n'avait pas pu être en colère car Blaise était triste Ron ne se savait pas._

Draco décida d'aller au bureau des Aurors, bien que son réveil indiquait 3h30. Le temps qu'il prenne sa douche et autre il arrivera au bureau pour 4h. Il ferait tout pour retrouver Grégory.

Que ?!

Il tomba à la renverse il venait de voir dans un flash le visage de Grégory mais pas comme tout à l'heure : une chimère qui le tenait éveillé. Non mais comme si il était présent et vivait lui-même les atrocités que subissait son ami. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche car la personne qu'il venait de voir était très mal en point.

FIN POV DRACO

POV RON

Ron se faisait chier dans son bureau de garde. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans tout le ministère à part lui et les Elfes de maisons. Aucune urgence pour lui permettre de se dégourdir les jambes et l'esprit. En plus de tout cela, il stressait parce qu'une fois qu'Hermione va expliquer le plan dans la matinée, il va devoir faire connaissance avec Blaise et il sait que le métis le désir. Il l'a vue la dernière fois au bar quand celui-ci l'a embrassé délicatement.

« Ron ! Ron ! »

Le roux sursauta. Et se retourna pour voir Draco. Il regarda l'heure et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il était 3h40. Il voyait bien que Draco s'était habillé à la va vite ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond.

« T'es pas bien de me faire une peur pareil !? T'as vu l'heure nom de …!?»

Ron voyait Draco pâle et ahuri arrêta son esclandre. C'était la première fois que le roux le voyait perdre son masque impassible. Bien que le blond ai changé, il ne montrait toujours pas ses sentiments.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Ron inquiet.

Ron voyait bien que le blond avait du mal à parler. Il l'encouragea à respirer profondément. L'ex-Serpentard suivit le conseil et reussit enfin à reprendre son calme.

« Je… Ca va te paraître fou… Et même moi j'ai du mal à y croire, mais je jure sur mon nom et ma magie que je pense avoir reçu un message mental de détresse Gregory ! »

Ron était perplexe, un message mental ? La relation entre les deux Serpentards était-elle tellement intime au point que l'un puisse contacter l'autre ainsi ? Il eut soudain un pincement de cœur pour Harry mais la situation était grave, une vie était en jeu et il n'avait pour l'instant pas le temps de s'occuper de la vie sentimentale de son meilleur ami. En reconnaissant l'empressement du danger, il créa rapidement son patronus, une petite belette argenté, et l'envoya à la rencontre d'Harry pour que ce dernier revienne au bureau. Puis, il se dirigea vers la cheminée pour appeler Hermione et Severus.

Le temps que ses coéquipiers arrivent, le roux proposa à Draco de s'assoir pour se reposer et lui donna une tasse de chocolat chaud, seul remède pour Ron e se détendre. Le blond but une gorgée pour faire passer la panique qu'il ressentait toujours mais soudain un nom lui vient à l'esprit.

« Blaise ! s'exclama Draco, il faut le prévenir aussi ! »

Ron rougit, et toussa. Il avait bien sûr pensé au métis, d'ailleurs ce fut le premier nom qui lui était venu en tête. Cependant son professionnalisme avait fait reléguer ses sentiments au dernier plan. De plus, il appréhendait quelques peu sa futur rencontre avec ce dernier.

« Oui, bien sûr, attends-moi là je vais le prévenir. »

Draco haussa simplement la tête rassuré.

FIN POV RON

POV GROUPE

Les premiers arrivés furent Severus et Hermione, rapidement suivit Blaise qui en apprenant que cela concerné Gregory n'avait même pas prit le temps de s'habiller correctement et était toujours vêtu d'un bas de pyjama et des chaussons mais il avait tout de même enfilé une chemise. Et enfin arriva Harry, les cheveux emmêlés beaucoup plus que d'habitude et ayant le pantalon et les chaussures boueux à cause de toutes les fouilles des cabanes environnent les bois.

Ron expliqua de suite la situation afin d'épargner Draco qui n'avait pas encore le contrôle de sa voix, évitant ainsi une scène gênante. Harry en comprenant le problème prit les choses en main. Il demanda tout d'abord à Draco la permission de pouvoir entrer dans sa tête, mais le rassura en disant que ce sera Severus qui effectuera la manœuvre. Le blond accepta dans l'espoir que cela aidera à retrouver son ami plus rapidement.

Severus s'avança et commença à faire son travail.

« Legimens ! »

FIN POV GROUPE

POV SEVERUS

 _L'esprit du blond était chaotique, il y a des images comme des morceaux de miroir brisés datant plus ou moins loin dans la vie de Draco. Mais avant d'avoir le temps de soupirer car il pensait qu'il allait devoir rechercher dans tout ce fouillis. L'endroit tourbillonna comme une tornade et Severus fut propulsé vers la réplique parfaire de la chambre de Draco à Poudlard. Il y avait au centre une pensine et autour de lui était rangée les fioles de souvenirs par ordre chronologique. Severus eut un rictus, au moins son filleul était organisé même dans son esprit. Après une rapide expertise, il trouva la fiole contenant le souvenir qu'il cherchait : il la versa dans la pensine et plongea à l'intérieur._

 _« Où était-il ? Depuis quand était-il dans cette pièce ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Qui avait osait lui faire cela ? Il n'en savait rien. La pièce était trop sombre. La seule certitude, c'était qu'il était assis sur une chaise à haut dossier. Les bras attaché dans le dos ce qui l'avait surement empêché de s'écraser par terre._

 _Aucune fenêtre qui pourrait lui permettre de savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Rien. Il avait mal à la nuque. Preuve qu'il avait dû rester pas mal de temps sur cette chaise endormi dans une position pas du tout confortable. Il s'étirait pour soulager ses muscles endoloris quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Puis une clé entrée dans la serrure de la porte qu'il arrivait à peine à distinguer dans la pénombre. La porte en s'ouvrant fit un bruit extrêmement affreux pour ses oreilles. Il s'était habitué au silence de la pièce qui lui servait de cellule. Bien que cette cellule soit en piètre état elle n'égalera jamais sa cellule à la prison d'Azkaban._

 _Il inspira un bon coup. Pas question de montrer sa peur. Inspirer fut la pire idée qu'il lui ai jamais traversée l'esprit. Il put ainsi sentir l'odeur de renfermé et acre avec une odeur se vomi. Quelqu'un avait dû saigner et pas qu'un peu._

 _Au moment où la porte fut entrouverte, il put apercevoir sa prison. Une petite pièce blanche taché de rouge carmin. Rouge du à du sang qui avait éclaboussé le sol mais aussi les murs. le sol mais aussi les murs. Il y avait aussi de nombreux morceau de verre et de miroir sur le sol. Il put voir son portrait et en fut estomaqué. Ce n'était plus lui qui se reflétait bien que les yeux soit les siens mais son visage était méconnaissable. Couvert de blessure._

 _La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Il dut plisser les yeux parce que sa vue s'était habitué à l'obscurité et en plus il voyait flou. Il avait pu discerner des cheveux blonds comme le blé. Et une fenêtre par laquelle il put enfin savoir qu'il faisait nuit mais il vit aussi à la lumière d'un réverbère une maison._

 _La silhouette entra dans un bruit de tintement métallique. Il eut le temps de voir une caisse avant que la porte ne se referme. Mais que contenait cette caisse ? Des médicaments pour soigner son bourdonnement dans sa tête. Dans le trouble, il n'avait pas remarqué que la salle tanguait. L'esprit embrumé, il vit boucle d'or se rapprocher. Ne connaissant pas le nom de la personne il l'avait surnommé en fonction de sa couleur de cheveux. Boucle d'or le détacha._

 _Perdu dans ses pensées. L'esprit n'arrivant pas à se fixer dans la réalité. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux et de se réveiller chez son ami, le seul qu'il avait depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais il ne put jamais fermer les yeux il sentit une vive douleur. Autre que le bourdonnement. Il eut un sursaut ce qui lui valut un Stupéfix. Mais il vit tout de même d'où venait la douleur. Il avait une entaille qui commençait à ressembler à une étoile sur l'un de ses bras. Il ne saurait dire lequel la douleur le désorientant mais il avait mal. Boucle d'or continua son manège en lui faisant des entailles partout faisant tout de même en sorte qu'il ne se vide pas totalement de son sang. Comme pour profiter encore longtemps de sa souffrance._

 _Son corps n'était que douleur. Quand il pensait mourir, une douleur encore plus intense survenait. Il regardait les endroits qui lui faisait le plus mal : c'était peut-être ses mains sur lesquelles on s'était acharné à lui arracher les ongles un par un ou alors ses cuisses ou on s'était amusé à tracer les sillons d'une rivière qui avait comme source ses veines ou son dos que l'on avait fouetté à sang ou encore ses côtes qu'on avait dû lui briser._

 _Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. La douleur était à la fois partout et nulle part. Il était en état de demi-conscience. »_

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous? l'histoire est bientôt fini ^^


	20. Chapitre 18

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

* * *

Chapitre 18

POV DRACO

Draco sentit Severus quitter son esprit, ce qui lui permit de revenir à la réalité. Tout d'abord, il sentit ses joues humides, mouillées par des larmes comprit-il bien vite. Il avait pleuré devant tout le monde. Sa mère lui aurait dit que ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy. Son père lui aurait surement donné une gifle. Toutefois il ne se sentit pas misérable pour autant ces larmes, elles étaient versées pour un ami, un très cher ami…

Draco sentit qu'on lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules. C'était Blaise qui voulait le soutenir. Heureusement qu'il lui restait encore Blaise et Pansy. Il n'avait plus aucun ami, sauf eux. Sans eux, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait pour tenir. C'était terrible lorsqu'on ne ressentait plus d'espoir. Un gouffre glacial emprisonnait chaque partie de son corps, de son esprit, de son être. Un rien pouvait le brisait et c'était ce dangereux sentiment que Draco avait gouté à travers Grégory. Et cela l'effrayait, non le paralysait de terreur.

« Bon je pense que grâce à Draco nous avons une piste importante. » Déclara Severus à la surprise de tous.

Draco était perplexe comment une scène comme celle là pouvait avoir donnée des indices ? Il n'avait vu que des horreurs. Il ne comprenait rien, sa rationalité n'était pas encore de retour. Il entendit Harry demander plus d'explications, preuve qu'il n'était pas le seul qui n'avait pas compris.

« Dans ce message, sans le savoir, monsieur Grégory nous à donner le lieu où il se trouve. On voit une maison, et elle est assez typique d'un lieu. »

« Où ? » Croassa Draco dont la voix était enrouée à cause des pleurs. Mais impatient de retrouver son ami.

Draco sentait le regard de tous. Il avait un mal fou à reprendre contenance. Mais il se força à respirer et prit le mouchoir qu'Harry lui tendait, ce dernier ne le regardait pas, son visage sérieux était tourné vers le plus âgé d'entre eux. Le blond ne reprit cependant pas son masque d'indifférence mêmes'il retrouva son calme, il était bien trop fatigué à cet instant pour garder son image de noble impassible.

« Je ne pourrais pas dire la maison exacte néanmoins, ce que je peux vous assurer c'est qu'il se trouve dans un quartier résidentielle sorcier. Le nouveau quartier proche de Londres. »

« Oui, nous connaissons, c'est le quartier où toutes les maisons se ressemblent. Impossible de dire qui habite où, un vrai labyrinthe cet endroit ! » Dit Ron, les sourcils froncés. « Ce quartier a été construit en s'inspirant de certains quartiers moldus. Comme vous le savez les maisons sorciers ont toutes leurs particularités qui reflètent les caractéristiques des habitants, les bons exemples sont la maison Weasley ou le manoir Malfoy. Toutefois ce nouveau concept est encore en expérimentation, elle se repose sur un puissant sort de confusion, pour éviter le Fidelitas. Un dédale, voilà son principe : les maisons sont agencées de sorte à ce que les moldus se croiront dans un quartier moldus et pour les sorciers, sans réelle connaissance du lieu, ils ne feront que tourner en rond, où passer d'un côté à l'autre du quartier. »

« Nous allons devoir fouiller ces maisons une par une » Déclara Hermione, en envoyant par message dans lequel il demandait une liste des maisons de ce quartier ainsi qu'un plan, à un autre département du ministère.

« Ron, tu viens avec nous. Draco, te sens tu capable de nous accompagner? »

« Oui. Je veux vous aider. » Répondit ce dernier, le regard sérieux. Sans savoir pourquoi il était aussi touché par l'intérêt que lui portait Harry. Il n'aurait su dire quelle était cette petite étincelle dans son regard mais il avait l'impression qu'Harry était inquiet.

« Bien. Nous allons former 3 groupes, Blaise, tu seras avec Draco, Hermione avec Severus et Ron avec moi. Si je me souviens bien il y a 20 maisons alors chaque groupe fouillera une partie. Je les veux toutes retourner de fond en comble, même les trous de souris s'il le faut et ce avant ce soir. Une vie est en jeu, et bien d'autre dans le futur si nous laissons cette affaire encore trainer surtout si le(s) criminel(s) réussissent à s'enfuir ! »

Draco entendit vaguement les maisons qu'il devait faire après avoir reçu le plan qui venait d'arriver. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il allait retrouver Grégory. Peut-être trop tard certes mais au moins il ne le retrouverait pas dans une benne comme les autres victimes.

FIN POV DRACO

POV HARRY

Il allait enfin trouver les coupables de ces crimes atroces. Il se sentait euphorique et en même temps une immense appréhension parcourra ses veines. Quelque chose allait mal se passait, son instinct le prévenait et Harry avait toujours fait confiance à son intuition. Il se préparait à effectuer la fouille de la première maison du quartiersur sa liste. Il avait distribué les maisons de façon à ce que Blaise et Draco fasse celles qui lui paraissaient les moins probables d'abriter les coupables, connaissant déjà les personnes y habitant. Il avait tous remarqué que Draco était un peu perturbé pour l'instant. Harry regrettait de ne pas faire plus que cela pour le blond, il espérait juste qu'il retrouverait Grégory rapidement, même si un sentiment négatif lui bruler les entrailles en pensant au sentiment qu'avait Draco pour Grégory. Il identifia cette sensation comme étant dû à la jalousie mais la refoula profondément, ce n'était ni lieu, et surtout ni le moment pour être sentimentaliste. Il était le chef de son unité, il comptait remplir cette mission avec succès tout en gardant ses coéquipiers saints et saufs.

C'est ainsi qu'il sonna à la première maison au côté de Ron. Les locataires ouvrirent de suite avec leurs baguettes pour se protéger il était à peine 5h30 du matin après tout. Ils reconnurent le brun et demandèrent ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'aider.

Harry laissa à Ron le plaisir d'expliquer la situation. Il savait que le problème était que les voisins allaient se prévenir les uns les autres et que le ou les coupables auraient le temps de partir. Mais lui et son équipe tentera le tout pour le tout. Plus le temps de faire marche arrière, Harry, plus que quiconque le savait. Lorsqu'une action est déclenchée, comme une pierre dévalant une colline, plus aucun retour ne sera possible sans causer de graves conséquences. C'était bien l'une des leçons qu'il avait appris pendant la guerre. Leur avantage était que le criminel ne savait pas encore pour l'instant que la zone de sa tanière avait été découverte, donc leur carte maitresse sera la vitesse. Tout finir avant que le meurtrier apprenne la nouvelle.

Harry entra donc à la suite de Ron pour commencer les fouilles. Toutes les maisons du quartier avaient étés construites dans le même agencement. Seule la décoration des locataires changeait, c'était Ginny qui lui avait raconté quand elle avait emménagé avec Luna dans ce quartier tout récent.

Quand on entrait on faisait face à l'escalier qui menait à l'étage du dessus et au grenier. A l'étage il y avait 8 pièces dont 2 salles de bain, des toilettes, 4 pièces pouvant servir de chambre et une petite pièce pour la buanderie. Il y avait en plus une terrasse. C'était Ron qui alla à l'étage pendant qu'Harry posait des questions basiques aux locataires et qu'il regardait la cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon qui n'était pas séparer par des murs. C'était seulement la disposition des meubles qui donnait cette impression de pièces différentes.

Harry allait dire à Ron qu'en bas il n'avait rien à déclarer. Cependant les locataires lui dire qu'il n'avait pas fait toutes les pièces. Il fut surprit car il connaissait l'agencement des maisons grâce à Ginny. Et il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'autres pièces. Il suivit tout de même l'homme qui habitait ici et qui lui montra un tableau derrière les escaliers. Il dit le mot de passe et celui-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Harry. Il put voir 2 pièces.

« Harry, il n'y a rien en haut tu as trouvé quelque chose. » Interrogea Ron en arrivant au niveau du tableau.

« Tu savais que toutes les demeures avaient ces 2 pièces. C'est comme un coffre-fort mais géant. Ta sœur ne nous l'avais pas dit… »

« Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas trouvé utile de nous le montrer. Qui dit coffre fort, dit secret et trésor caché. »

Opinant doucement de la tête, Harry resta toutefois indécis. Il posa les dernières questions avant d'aller faire les prochaines maisons.

FIN POV HARRY

POV HERMIONE

Hermione était concentrée. Il y avait un détail qui lui échappait elle en était sûr, une voile semblait cacher la vérité situant juste devant elle. Elle pouvait presque l'attraper du bout de ses doigts, pourtant elle restait toujours dans cette brume intangible d'incertitude. Elle avait senti comme un picotement en passant à côté d'une maison. Elle ne saurait dire laquelle étant donné que c'était toutes les mêmes. Mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. La jeune femme, accompagnée de Severus, avaient déjà fouillé toutes les maisons qui leur avaient été distribuées et comme pour l'équipe d'Harry, ils avaient remarqué le « coffre-fort ». Elle attendait depuis un moment déjà les autres avec le ténébreux sur le lieu de leur rendez-vous.

Elle voyait bien que Severus était tendu. En effet il avait vu les atrocités dont avait été victime Grégoryet même si la guerre lui avait fait voir des scènes plus ignobles et abjectes encore, il n'en restait pas moins humain. Par ailleurs Grégory était un de ses serpentards, un de ses élèves, un de ces enfants dont il avait fait serment de protéger le plus possible de cette avenir si sombre qui engloutissait les familles nobles.

Le stresse de la jeune sorcière lui faisait utiliser sa magie un peu à tout va. Tant que son angoisse ne sera pas passée, elle pouvait ressentir les personnes l'entourant comme un oclumenticien. ''Voir l'ancien serpentard subir de telles atrocités même à travers un rêve lui rappelait les innombrables morts couvrants les champs de batailles, à ses pieds,… Non, à leurs pieds. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et tous ces muscles se crispèrent. Non, jamais ! Jamais, il voudra qu'elle subisse de nouveau l'odeur des innocents morts dans une batailles, qu'elle se souvienne de nouveau les cries et les pleurs des victimes à peine vivantes, que ces yeux brillants se noircissent de haine, de douleur et de tristesse. Il fera tous pour la protéger, elle, mais aussi ses derniers élèves survivants du règne d'une époque ténébreuse.''

Hermione fut surprise. Ces pensées appartenaient à l'ancien maitre des potions. Mais qui était-ce ce « elle » ? Il avait l'air de l'aimer ? Hermione se fit la morale et se remit dans l'esprit de l'enquête.

Hermione espérait retrouver Grégory saint et sauf pour que leurs efforts n'aient pas été faits en vain.

La jeune femmeaperçu Harry. Celui-ci avait l'air en pleine réflexion. La brune se dit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Rien qu'en voyant la tête d'Harry elle savait qu'il espérait se tromper. De plus aucune équipe n'avait envoyé le signal même pas celle de Draco et Blaise encore manquante.

"Hermione vous avez fini depuis longtemps ?" Demanda Harry.

"Un moment quand même"

"Il ne manque plus que Draco et Blaise" Fit remarquer Ron.

"Ils devraient déjà être la"

Au regard qu'Harry jeta à la jeune femme celle-ci savait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiété plus cette sensation étrange qui lui tenaillait les entrailles. Il y avait un problème. Elle en était certains. Cette sensation ne faisait que s'intensifier et lui ordonnait de courir en direction... son instinct ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond. Mais il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, elle avait appris que l'instinct d'Harry était encore plus affuté que le sien. Elle, elle aurait une direction mais lui aurai directement le lieu. S'il …

"Hermione..."

Au son de la voix d'Harry, la Gryffondore comprit.

"Harry on te suit."

A peine Hermione eu prononcé cela que Harry se mit à courir. C'est ainsi tous suivirent le brun en allongeant le plus possible sesfoulés.

Hermione vit Harry ralentir devant une maison. Elle la reconnu aussitôt mais ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était une maison que Draco et Blaise devait aller fouiller. C'était la maison où ils ne devaient risquer rien. Mais il y avait de la terre retourner et la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. Signe de lutte Hermione vit Ron pâlir tout en écoutant les ordres d'Harry :

"On reste tous ensemble..."

Elle comprit au regard d'Harry de faire attention à Ron. Le jour n'était pas encore arrivé, et le cauchemar continuait.

FIN POV HERMIONE

POV RON

Ce n'était pas possible pas cette maison. Tout mais pas cette maison. Comment il allait faire ...

Le roux suivit Harry qui les dirigeait à l'instinct directement au bon endroit. Ron, perturbé, suivait le groupe. Il se dirigeait derrière l'escalier d'un pas pressé pour aller vers le tableau qui était ouvert, on pouvait voir au sol des traces de sang.

"Baguettes à terre" entendit Ron de la part des Aurors.

La réponse de l'ennemie fut négative, des sorts commencèrent à fuser. Ron vit Hermione se mettre devant lui pour le protéger. Il voyait les couleurs des différents sorts, et même sans entendre les formules, il les reconnu sans soucis. Il pâlit même atrocement en reconnaissants des sorts noirs.

Ron était toujours figé. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Comment aurait-il pu?

Dans sa léthargie le son d'un gémissement réussi à l'atteindre. A ce son, son esprit refit surface. Il pu enfin bouger. C'était Blaise qui avait gémi. Le roux aurait reconnu le timbre de sa voix entre mille. Blaise était là. Son adoré. Son ADORE?! Ron réalisa qu'il le savait, non qu'il avait toujours su son attirance envers le basané, mais ne l'admettait qu'aujourd'hui et en de telle circonstance. Mais n'était ce pas lorsque nous sommes entrain de perdre ce qui nous était le plus cher que nous nous rendons compte de son importance pour nous, de sa valeur ?

Alors il hurla.

"STOP !"

Les sort cessèrent doucement seul un bouclier était maintenu par Hermione. Ron entendit son prénom prononcé faiblement. C'était Ginny sa sœur, sa petite sœur, son unique sœur,Ginny la flamboyante, Ginny la courageuse, Ginny Weasley… Comment cette jeune fille avait pu devenir Ginny la coupable, la meurtrière, la vengeresse. Elle venait de réaliser sa présence comprit Ron. C'est ainsi qu'ils'avança. Dépassant Hermione puis Harry qui voulut l'en empêcher mais Hermione retint le brun.

"Ginny tu vas arrêter tout cela. Si tu te rends..." mais il fut coupé par une longue plainte de Blaise. Cette plainte ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : on été en train de lui faire mal.

"Qui d'autre est avec toi ?"

La rousse ne répondit pas "QUI?" toujours aucune réponse. Ron avança doucement ne voulant pas effrayer sa sœur. Il arriva à son niveau elle pleurait mais n'avait toujours pas répondu. Ron la prit dans ses bras et pu voir par la porte Luna en train de lancer des sortsde douleur ou alors ouvrir la chaire de Blaise et yeux montraient toute la folie contenue en elle, son visage d'ange était barbouillé du sang de ses victimes, sa robe claire était noircie par la saleté et un sourire cruel peignait ses lèvres délicates. Un ange déchu, un ange démoniaque, un ange sans ailes tombé du paradis. Il était bien loin l'époque où elle parlait des Nargoles et des Ronflak Cornus avec son rire innocent.

Il sentit une colère sourde l'envahir et son poing se serra sur sa baguette. Cette colère bouillonnante était tout autant causée par elle, sa précieuse amie, qui en ce moment même torturait la personne qu'il aimait mais aussi par lui-même, pourquoi n'avait il pas remarqué cette folie plus tôt, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt ce changement chez elle alors qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement ? Et il se disait encore être son ami. Il se dégoûtait.

Ne supportant plus cette vue cauchemardesque, il tourna sa tête vers ses coéquipiers qui regardaient aussi la scène. En voyant le visage déterminé d'Harry, il reconnu non pas Harry son meilleur ami, mais Harry Potter, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort, celui qui les avait guidé à la victoire, Harry son chef d'équipe. Pour un peu il se sentit pathétique de s'être emporté de la sorte, et eu envie de rire jaune. Même après toutes ces années, il ne pouvait réussir à séparer ses sentiments personnels à son travail professionnel. Mais n'était ce pas cela qui le rendait si humain ?

Il prit sa décision, bien qu'elle fût son amie, bien qu'ils aient vécu des évènements irremplaçables dans leur vie, bien qu'ils aient ressenti les mêmes tristesses, peines, douleurs, rages, espoirs, chaleurs et bonheur, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait tué pour accomplir une vengeance injustifiée. Elle restera à jamais leur amie, ils regrettaient et regretteront leur égoïsme de l'avoir laissé en pensant que tout était derrière eux, mais un crime reste un crime, et à cela rien ne pouvait changer cette dure réalité.

Il endormie sa petite sœur, qui avait dû tout endosser par amour tous ces responsabilités et secrets, puis la déposa doucement sur le sol. Puis, il pétrifia Luna qui ne se défendit pas et courut auprès de Blaise ayant une plaie béante au niveau du ventre. Luna, bien que profondément consumée par les abysses, avait un court instant aperçu ce qui se passait et dans un acte final avait éventré Blaise mais n'avait e le temps pour faire de même pour Draco.

Ron tomba à genou près de Blaise "Blaise..."

FIN POV RON

POV BLAISE

"Blaise... Blaise ne t'endors pas. Les secours vont arriver. Tiens le coup Blaise..."

 _Cette voix, cette magnifique mélodie. C'est Ron qui parle._ Faisant un effort le brun ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le bleu de ceux de son aimé. Il avait mal mais seul le contact visuel comptait. Il ne voulait pas lâcher Ron qui lui prenait la main. Il sentit des gouttes sur lui et réalisa que c'était Ron qui pleurait. Ilvoulut lever sa main pour lui caresser la joue mais il ne réussit pas à bouger. Ron lui caressa les cheveux. Blaise entendit les autres s'occuper de Draco et Gregory mais Ron resta avec lui jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Il sentit des picotements au niveau du ventre et vit queRon avait commencé la guérison de peur qu'il perde trop de sang. "Ron..." celui-ci le fit taire et lui dit de ne pas mourir. Il sourit et quand les magicomage arrivèrent il ferma les yeux.

Le soleil s'était enfin levé.

FIN POV BLAISE

* * *

Alors voilà c'est bientôt le dernier chapitre après il y aura surement un épilogue. Donc j'aimerai avoir vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. Et aussi un peu égoïstement pour me remonter le moral. J'espère que votre lecture a été agréable ;)


	21. Chapitre 19

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

 **Notre de l'auteur :** voici le DERNIER chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 19

POV DRAGO

Drago était fatigué, il était exténué moralement. Il eut tout d'abord le meurtre soudain de sa mère alors qu'il commençait enfin à atteindre son but : faire redorer le nom des Malfoy terni par les choix de son père, devenir Auror. Le choc fut si grand, il peinait à prendre conscience de la réalité des faits. Pourtant alors que son esprit était vide, sa volonté l'aidait à tenir, il réussit à finir sa formation d'apprenti bien qu'il eut mainte fois envie d'arrêter. Puis on le mit sur l'enquête du tueur de sa mère. Il n'avait montré aucun sentiment extérieurement bien que dans sa tête cela soit un réel fouillis : une voix malveillante semblant à celle de son père lui sifflait que c'était une belle occasion de se venger de l'assassin, qu'un Malfoy faisait sa propre justice. Cependant sa raison lui dictait qu'en faisant ainsi il perdrait son futur pour toujours. Non, il était un Malfoy mais pas seulement ! L'endoctrinement de son enfance était attaché à son être mais il était aussi Draco ! Il ne finirait pas comme son père, trop profondément dévoué au nom des Malfoy et qui avait fini complètement fou. Bien sûr il rêvait de vengeance, qui ne voudrait pas voir le meurtrier de ses parents crier sous ses mains, lui faire subir mille souffrances avant de l'achever. Mais cela ne revenait pas à dire qu'il ne valait pas moins que ce monstre ? Et au final, qu'aurait-t-il obtenu, la domination sur l'autre un instant avant de terminer soi-même dans une prison ? Surement pas ! Non, Draco se vengera mais de façon légal, il attrapera le criminel et le laissera pourrir dans une cellule pour le restant de sa misérable vie ! C'était ce qu'il avait prévu. C'était ce qu'il pensait vouloir. Mais la réalité fut autre encore une fois. Qui aurait pensé que derrière ce tueur en série, ce meurtrier sanguinaire et sadique, se trouvait une héroïne de guerre ! Qui aurait pensé que celle qui amenait une touche de féerie attirerait la mort plus tard. Et le plus drôle fut qu'objectivement parlant, elle aussi, elle ne fut qu'une simple victime de la guerre, victime tardive mais victime quand même. Il eut envie de rire, mais de rire ! Draco avait eu envie de rire aux éclats lorsqu'il vit la première fois la jeune femme semblant toujours à une petite fille, aux pupilles brillants de folie, se tenir là devant lui, à les torturer Blaise et lui. Il avait eu envie à se faire mal au ventre, à se faire mal à la gorge, à en étouffer. Il avait eu envie de rire, parce que son cœur était atrocement lourd, et que finalement tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de pleurer.

Maintenant que tout était fini, il avait envie de laisser aller son chagrin, sa colère et son amertume, laisser les morts s'en aller, laisser le passé couler. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore. Pas tant que Grégory serait à l'hôpital. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser. Il avait eu si peur de perdre son ami. Certes pas l'homme de sa vie cependant son ami avait fait de nombreuses choses pour lui durant ses années à Poudlard. Drago se sentait redevable mais cela il ne l'avouerait jamais. Trop fier.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Ginny et Luna avaient été arrêtées. Aujourd'hui était le jour du procès. Drago avec Blaise avaient demandé de ne pas assister à ce dernier. Ce qui leur avait été accordé à la condition qu'ils mettent leur souvenir de cette nuit d'arrestation dans une pensive. Bien que de toute manière Blaise ne puisse pas sortir tout de suite à cause de ses blessures.

Drago se remémorait la nuit de l'arrestation.

FLASH BACK

Drago faisait avec Blaise les maisons qui leur avaient été attribuées. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à une certaine maison, où ce fut Ginny qui leur ouvrit. Draco écoutait avec ennui Blaise faire énième fois le discours de procédure pour fouiller la maison quand on lui lança un pétrificus dans le dos. Pestant contre lui-même sur son manque de vigilance, se croyant en sécurité, il ne put que voir Blaise se faire assommer avant de sentir qu'il lévitait : il passait dans le salon puis longeait la cuisine pour se diriger vers la salle à manger où il y avait un tableau représentant l'emblème de l'ordre. Il entendit un mot. Il ne le comprit pas mais savait que c'était un mot de passe. Il vit le tableau s'ouvrir et fut mené avec Blaise jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait Grégory. Celui-ci d'ailleurs paraissait inerte. Draco eut peur que son colocataire soit mort. Il savait qu'il devait avoir peur pour lui, qu'il devrait être paralysé par la crainte et l'appréhension. Mais il se sentait comme extérieur à son corps. Comme si tout cela ne se passait pas avec lui comme acteur, qu'il était un simple spectateur dans une salle moldus dans laquelle on projetait un film. Sa colère et inquiétude avaient totalement disparu à la vue de son ami, le laissant léthargique sur la suite des évènements.

Leurs tortionnaires entrèrent à leur tour. Ce qui réveilla sa raison et sa conscience. Ginny avait l'air mal à l'aise se disait le blond. Comme si cela n'était pas prévu. Avec surprise le blond reconnut l'autre jeune femme à ses côtés, c'était Luna Lovegood ! Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle d'une année en dessous d'eux ! La folle mais gentille Loufoca défenseur d'animaux magiques. Draco eut envie d'éclater de rire devant cette cruelle vérité il pensait que le meurtrier de sa mère était une personne inconnue de son entourage, qui, comme tant d'autres cherchaient à extorquer leur rage et leur impuissance lors de la guerre. Mais non ! Le monstre sanguinaire n'était ni un homme rustique, ou une femme de la trempe de Bellatrix mais bien Luna, une héroïne de guerre, une effigie de la lumière. Quelle triste ironie. De plus, le blond voyait bien que c'était Luna qui gérait, la chef des opérations c'était elle, elle et personne d'autre. La rousse restait en retrait seulement parce que sa compagne lui avait dit de rester et elle était pâle comme un linge. Même après la guerre, les conséquences de celle-ci hantaient encore les vivants, tourmentaient les survivants de leur chant menant à la destruction.

Draco se sentit un haut le cœur, la pièce était morbide : les différentes odeurs pestilentielles envahissaient ses narines, un mélange de médicaments, sang, de sueur, et autres fluides corporelles…

Il entendit Blaise pousser un long gémissement. Pétrifié à cause du sort, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il entendait seulement les plaintes de Blaise. Il voulut crier pour qu'on le fasse souffrir lui et non son ami. Il pensa à sa mère retrouver dans une benne à ordure. Il ne souhaitait pas ça pour ses amis. Au point où il en était, il était prêt à échanger sa place avec Blaise. Son souhait fut vite comblé. Il commença à ressentir de la douleur mais ne pouvait pas l'exprimer à cause du sortilège. La douleur lui faisait perdre la tête. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'on le torturait. Quand il ne sentait plus la lame sur lui, il se sentait soulagé. Soulagement vite oublié quand il entendait Blaise crier à nouveau. Quand il se dit qu'il avait atteint son maximum de douleur et que la souffrance se calmait de nouveau la lame était sur lui, dansant dans sa chair d'une vigueur sauvage, et le faisait souffrir plus encore. Ce manège continua pendant ce qui sembla à Drago des heures et des heures. Puis la délivrance arriva. Il était dans les vapes quand Harry accompagné du reste de l'équipe arriva pour les sauver.

Drago s'était réveillé à Sainte Mangouste, soulagé, où il eut connaissance de l'arrestation de Ginny et de Luna qui y avait eu lieu la semaine dernière. On lui dit que Blaise et Grégory étaient aussi à l'hôpital pour des soins intensifs. Le blond avait trois côtes cassées, une coupure profonde dans le cou qui avait été soigné à temps par Hermione sinon cela aurait été l'hémorragie assurée et bien d'autres coupures superflus. Heureusement les coups n'étaient pas trop graves, en tous cas pas assez pour que les médicomages ne puissent les soigner à coup de potions et de sorts, bien que méchants. Une fois le diagnostic posé sur chacune de ses blessures, il avait demandé des nouvelles de ses amis, inquiet de savoir s'il devait de nouveau perdre un être qui lui était cher. Il apprit que Blaise avait été éventré mais qu'il avait été sauvé par l'Auror Weasley et que le brun avait de nombreuses plaies sur les bras, le torse, les jambes et même dans le dos. Bien que peu profonde elles étaient assez nombreuses pour être dangereuses. Blaise devait rester à l'hôpital le temps de sa guérison. Grégory quant à lui avait subi trop de dégât autant physique que psychologique selon les médicomages. Drago sut lire entre les lignes et avait compris que Gregory ne voulait pas se réveiller car il avait trop souffert mais il ne voulait pas non plus mourir. Alors il était entre la vie et la mort. C'était donc avec satisfaction qu'il se reposa. Il aurait cependant préféré être à la place de ses amis dans les lits d'hôpital car cela signifierait que ces amis allaient bien. Mais c'était à lui de faire attention à eux aujourd'hui.

FIN FLASH BACK

Alors que Drago avait pu sortir dès le lendemain de son entrée à Sainte Mangouste sous réserve des médecins de venir vérifier ses constantes ainsi que ses bandages tous les jours pendant 2 semaines, le blond était toujours à l'hôpital mais dans la chambre de Grégory dont l'état se stabilisait. Il restait au chevet de ce dernier jour et nuit. Il avait peu dormi durant ces 7 jours mais il ne voulait pas abandonner l'autre jeune homme. Il craquerait après, pour le moment son ami avait besoin de lui. Il savait que l'autre serpentard pouvait aussi très bien ne jamais se réveiller mais il n'avait personne qui l'attendait à la sortie de Sainte Mangouste de toute façon. Le blond n'avait pas envie de voir les regards méprisants malgré que selon la presse Blaise et lui soient les héros de l'enquête. Il avait entendu certain dire qu'il avait participé aussi activement seulement parce que c'était pour sauver les ex-mangemorts. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir bien que les médicomages l'encouragent fortement à aller dormir sinon il ne tiendrait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il passait tout de même voir Blaise qui s'était réveillé i jours mais il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de Grégory. Il se sentait coupable de son état. Blaise lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas fautif mais qu'il comprenait et que Draco n'avait qu'à venir une fois par jour pour manger avec lui. Ce qu'il faisait avec joie car bien que malade Blaise gardait son humour. Ce qui allégeait les journées du blond.

Le fait que Drago aurait les résultats du procès dans la journée lui permettait de tenir. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais il savait par Hermione, seule personne qui était venue lui rendre visite avec Severus, que ce serait Harry en personne qui viendrait lui donner le verdict. Hermione lui avait expliqué que Ron était occupé à consoler sa famille et qu'Harry ne pouvait venir car en tant que chef d'équipe il avait dû remplir des dizaines de formulaires. Il aimait Harry, c'était une certitude, mais même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, il se sentira moins triste aux côtés du brun. Il attendait donc avec impatience de voir le visage de sa Némésis qui pourrait pendant quelques instants l'apaiser. Puis il reviendrait vers Grégory pour prendre soin de lui.

FIN POV DRAGO

POV HARRY

Le tueur était enfin arrêté. Plus exactement la tueuse et sa complice. Harry soupira avec regret et tristesse. Il était tombé des nus en découvrant Luna et Ginny sur la scène des crimes. Et c'était un euphémisme sur tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis en comprenant qui était le meurtrier qu'ils traquaient depuis des semaines. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal tourné ? De multiples questions torturaient son esprit. Comment une fille douce comme Luna avait pu être aussi cruelle ? C'était une jeune fille qui combattait pour la défense des animaux magiques. Elle essayait de plus de faire partager son opinion sur l'inutilité de la cruauté. Comment pouvions-nous changer à ce point ? Où est-ce lui qui était resté le même, un petit garçon trop naïf, trop faible pour se rendre compte qu'il perdait de nouveau des personnes qui lui étaient chères. S'il n'avait pas nié la réalité sur l'étrange comportement qu'il percevait parfois chez Luna ou Ginny, cette tragédie aurait-elle prit cette tournure ? Aurait-il pu les arrêter avant les débuts des meurtres s'il avait su avant décrire le début de l'instabilité chez la Serdaigle ou l'apeurement chez sa presque sœur ? Au final, il ne savait pas, tout ce qu'il lui restait c'était ce gout amer et des chagrins.

Harry en était là dans ses pensées quand il fut appelé à la barre du tribunal magique dans lequel il devait témoigner de son enquête. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de mettre toutes les charges sur Luna car les faits étaient là. Les preuves ne mentent pas, jamais. Luna aurait surement la peine maximale et Ginny serait enfermée pendant un moment à Azkaban. Ginny n'avait fait que de suivre la femme qu'elle aimait, mais cela ne la rendrait pas moins coupable malheureusement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement avait-elle expliquée.

FLASH BACK

Leur mission était terminée à présent. Ginny était assise en face d'Harry qui devait faire l'interrogatoire. La salle était petite est crasseuse. Pas besoin de confort pour les crinelles. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle représentait à présent, une criminelle, une criminelle aux yeux de la loi, aux yeux de la population et et même pour ceux qui étaient considérés comme amis, presqu'une famille. Les yeux du brun se durcirent, maintenant que tout s'était éclairci, Harry ressentait une sourde colère et de l'impuissance.

« Ginny, nous allons tout récapituler ensemble d'accord »

La jeune rousse ne fit que hochet la tête. Elle tremblait. Elle avait l'air terrorisé. Harry eut bien un pincement au cœur de voir la fille qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur dans cet état. Mais cette petite sœur avait aidé Luna à torturer la personne qu'il aimait et tuer bien d'autres personnes. Il contrôlait donc sa peine et sa rage, qui l'envahissaient, pour mettre à bien cet interrogatoire au plus vite puisqu'il devait remplir une dizaine de papier par la suite et surtout aider au mieux Ginny s'il avait une possibilité de le faire.

« Donc tu as découvert récemment que Luna était derrière tout cela ? »

« Oui, je l'ai surprise en train de rentrer une de ses victimes dans la chambre secrète »

« Quand exactement ? »

« Il y a un mois je sais plus. Au moment où j'ai écrit l'article »

« Est-ce que c'était ta façon de les mettre en garde ? »

« Oui, je ne souhaitais pas que Luna continu. Je faisais ainsi passez le message à Luna qu'elle devait arrêter. Mais sa folie à empirer. Je suis allée voir son psy qui ne m'a pas cru et il m'a même dit que Luna ne faisait qu'extérioriser sa colère envers des monstres. J'ai demandé à voir les enregistrements des séances. Cela m'a été refusé. Il m'a expliqué que le fait que je vois ce que Luna imaginait mentalement signifiait que je l'aimais d'un amour profond. Mais cela n'était pas simplement son imagination. »

« Au lieu de venir nous voir et de tout raconter tu n'as rien fait. »

« Si, j'ai soigné chacune des victimes avant que Luna ne me surprenne. Elle a commencé à les soigner avec moi. Je pensais qu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits mais elle les soignait pour mieux les torturer. »

« Tu aurais du venir nous voir. Ou au moins en parler à ton frère. Je ne sais pas. Tu t'imagines que vous avez presque envoyé tes parents à Azkaban ? Voire pire ? On aurait pu t'aider ! Aider Luna avant et… »

Harry détourna ses yeux de la jeune femme en larmes. Il savait qu'elle regrettait, mais cela n'était pas suffisant ! La population entière allait la condamner car c'était une des affaires les plus atroces qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. L'aversion de la société ne diminuera pas même si c'étaient des héroïnes de guerres qui étaient en cause, l'affaire était trop importante pour qu'elles puissent rester impunies. Il mordit sa lèvre à sang, ce liquide cuivré le sortit de son tourment intérieur. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement, il ne pourra pas l'aider.

« Je… je … »

Ginny éclata en sanglot, elle savait que tout était fini, elle connaissait les lois sorcières. Harry ne pouvait pas l'aider, personne ne le pouvait. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir infliger une telle souffrance à sa famille et qu'au final elle n'avait pu aider Luna.

FIN FLASH BACK

« Monsieur Potter, levez-vous ! Levez votre baguette et jurez sur votre magie que vous nous direz la stricte vérité et rien que la vérité »

Harry fit ce que le juge lui demandait. Il faisait face à tout le jury. Il y avait pour la plupart des têtes connues. Mais quelles soit connues ou non quelle était l'importance puisque de toute façon elle faisait le même travail. Combien de fois avait-il fait face à cette assemblée pour mettre en prison des criminels ? Il avait toujours la même sensation. Ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable. Mais Harry n'avait jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention. Et là, il se sentait encore plus mal car il allait témoigner contre des amies, sous les flashs aveuglants des journalistes qui le mettraient de nouveau sur un piédestal. Il pensa furtivement avant que les questions ne débutent qu'il serait peut-être judicieux d'arrêter d'être Auror et de commencé son livre qu'il avait tant voulu écrire ou alors devenir professeur pour les futurs Aurors et faire partager son expérience. Il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre que son travail d'Auror mais il ne pouvait plus faire face à toute l'attention de héros que son travail lui donnait. Il voulait se faire oublier ou en tout cas plus être pourchassé pour ses actes. Il souhaitait trouver quelqu'un qui voudrait vivre à ses côtés. Le brun ne voulait plus être seul. Car la solitude est inévitable face à la cupidité des gens face à son argent et sa popularité. De plus les journalistes en profitaient fortement puisque Luna était une de ses amies. Les ragots allaient bon train.

Harry répondit à chacune d'entre elle avec précision et clarté. Il ne souhaitait pas de mal à ses deux amies qui étaient accusées mais il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de la loi. Alors il déclara le nombre de morts, les causes du décès, comment ils ont été malmenés voir même abusés et comment les victimes étaient retrouvé.

Le verdict ne fut pas long. Luna eut droit au baiser du détraqueur. A cette annonce Ginny poussa un cri à fendre l'âme. Quand à Ginny, elle fut mise à Azkaban pour 20 ans.

Une fois sortie de la salle de tribunal, Harry ne se sentait pas mieux. Il rencontra Hermione qui l'attendait non loin, le jeune brun se dirigea vers elle.

« Alors ? »

Il donna le verdict en prenant Hermione dans ses bras. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le courage d'assister à la sentence. Il sentit la jeune femme le serrer fort contre elle. Elle savait à quel point c'était dur pour lui. Tandis que lui sentit les larmes de tristesse de la Gryffondor couler librement. Ses sanglots firent trembler ses membres fragiles. Après tout malgré sa carapace, Harry savait parfaitement qu'elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune femme sensible et prête à tout pour ses amies et la vue de la déchéance des deux, cela la fit voir à quel point elle n'était pas présente à leurs côtés.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la brune se redresse et efface les dernières traces de sa peine.

« Hermione, tu… »

Mais il fut vite coupé par la jeune femme.

« Harry tu peux tout me dire. On est ami depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. »

Le brun hésita, avant de secouer sa chevelure en signe d'incertitude.

« Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider s'il te plait ? »

« T'aider ? »

« Je crois que Draco aime Grégory… »

« Harry je ne te donnerai qu'un conseil, demande lui au lieu de te faire des idées. Peut-être que tu découvriras quelques choses d'intéressant. »

« Deuxièmement j'aimerai démissionner de mon poste d'Auror. Tu m'accompagne près de … »

« Harry tu veux dire que tu… »

« Ce n'est pas un métier qui me convient. Certes j'adore les enquêtes mais… »

« Je comprends Harry. Je t'accompagne. »

« Merci »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne manque pas d'argent. J'hésite peut être à écrire mon livre de mes histoires pour les enfants moldus. Les faire rêver d'être des sorciers sans jamais qu'ils sachent que cela existe. En tout cas, j'aimerai m'éloigner de toute cette agitation en ce moment. »

« Quoi que tu fasses Ron et moi on sera derrière toi. »

FIN POV HARRY

POV RON

Depuis la nuit de l'arrestation, Ron n'avait osé aller voir Blaise. Certes il avait dû aider sa famille à se remettre de la nouvelle mais il aurait pu y aller ne serait-ce que 20 minutes ( ? je n'ai pas compris cette phrase). Il savait que Blaise était en convalescence. Mais maintenant que le procès était fini. Il devait y aller. Ron se sentait coupable : c'était sa sœur avec sa copine qui avait fait du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait.

C'est dans cet état de culpabilité que Ron frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Blaise à Sainte Mangouste. On l'invita à entrer.

« Bonjour Blaise »

Ron reçu un magnifique sourire de la part du basané.

« Je suis venu te donner le verdict du procès. »

Ron remarqua que le sourire de son cher et tendre se fana quelque peu. Pour quelle raison, il ne savait pas.

« Tu viens juste pour cela ? J'aurai pu le lire dans les journaux tu sais »

Touché, Ron s'assit sur le bord du lit. Le roux avait besoin d'être proche de Blaise. Il avait eu peur de le perdre avant d'avoir pu lui dire ses sentiments. Il avait vu sa vie défiler la nuit où il avait failli le perdre. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains. Quitte à être ridicule mais Blaise devait savoir ses sentiments.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour cela en fait. C'était simplement une pauvre excuse pour venir te voir. »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'excuses tu aurais pu venir avant »

« Oui j'aurai pu mais je n'en avait pas le courage et ma mère ne s'en remet pas…»

« Un Gryffondor qui n'a pas de courage ! Du jamais vu. Quelle est la raison de ta venue alors ? »

« Depuis que tu m'as embrassé au bar, je ne pense qu'à cela… »

« Je suis désolé je ne… »

« Chut laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. »

Blaise acquiesça.

« Tu sais je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas gay »

Ron pu voir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Blaise.

« Depuis que j'ai couché avec ce jeune homme je n'ai jamais plus couché avec une fille. J'étais attiré par ces jeunes femmes mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Avec Hermione nous commencions à nous dire qu'il serait peut-être temps de fonder une famille chacun de notre côté. Et tu es arrivé au bar… »

« Cela veut dire quoi ? »

« Blaise depuis que tu m'as embrassé, je ne pense qu'à toi, je veux t'avoir dans mes bras, que tu sois prêt de moi. Cette nuit là où tu es … où tu… presque mort. J'ai cru que ma vie allait finir en même temps que la tienne. Alors aujourd'hui je suis là pour te dire que je ne suis pas gay mais que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Le silence s'installa. Ron était rouge de gêne. Avait-il fait une erreur en lui avouant tout cela ? Blaise l'avait-il embrassé au bar à cause de l'alcool ?

« Tu ne réponds pas ? »

« Ron je te sauterais bien dans les bras pour te donner un baiser passionné mais je ne peux ni sauter dans tes bras ni bouger sinon je risque de ralentir la cicatrisation. Alors j'aimerai que tu te rapproches pour me donner le baiser que j'attends. »

Ron ne put que sourire et se rapprocha doucement. Tellement doucement que Blaise lâcha un soupire de frustration. Leur tête était maintenant à quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre. Leur bouche se frôlait. Avant de lui donner un baiser Ron souffla doucement un « Je t'aime ».

FIN POV RON

POV SEVERUS

Severus était tranquillement installé dans un des fauteuils de son salon sobrement décoré. Salon qui comme lui avait fait remarquer la dernière personne étant venue soit Narcissa Malfoy, manquait de féminité. En effet il ne possédait qu'une petite bibliothèque, un canapé, une table de salon et un bar. Que ce qui lui était utile, pas plus.

Et pour répondre à ce manque de gout dans la décoration, il lui fallait une femme avait dit la défunte à sa dernière visite. Une femme qui l'aimerait, le comprendrait, qui saurait lui tenir tête,…Narcissa avait eu bien sur raison. Elle s'était mise dans la tête avant de mourir de lui trouver une femme pour l'accompagner le reste de sa vie. Il lui avait d'ailleurs dit en plaisantant qu'elle avait qu'à être cette femme et qu'au moins elle ne l'embêterait plus avec ça. La blonde lui avait donné une légère tape sur la tête en lui répondant qu'il était un idiot.

Aujourd'hui, Severus pensait avoir trouvé cette femme. Il adorait entendre son rire, son sérieux, sa façon de tout vérifier, sa gentillesse, sa loyauté… En fait Severus ne savait pas ce qui ne lui plaisait pas chez Hermione Granger. Comment pouvait-on être aussi épris d'une personne ? Il pensait avoir connu le grand Amour quand il était près de Lily. Mais après avoir bien réfléchit, il était certain que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Hermione étaient plus forts… Non, tout compte fait, il ne pouvait pas vraiment comparer ces deux périodes de sa vie : Lily était pour lui son premier amour, un ange comme l'était sa mère. Lily avait su voir à travers son apparence grincheuse et était devenue sa première amie et sa meilleure amie. Lily l'avait aidé à grandir et forger son caractère, elle était gardienne de son passé. Hermione, pour sa part, à su l'apprivoiser et guérir ses blessures. Quand il la voyait, il ne pensait pas au passé, il y voyait l'avenir, un futur radieux. Heureusement qu'il avait un certain self contrôle sinon à la vue de la jeune femme au travail il aurait une érection insupportable. Oui, il la désirait mais ce n'était pas que le désir qui lui disait d'aller vers cette femme.

Severus pris la décision, de demander à Hermione de vivre avec lui. Il voulait se lever chaque matin à ses côtés, manger tous les soirs avec elle, avoir des enfants avec elle, se marier avec elle,… En fait, il voulait tout tant que cela conviendrait à Hermione. Mais il fallait commencer doucement. Au moins en vivant ensemble, ils apprendraient tous deux à se connaitre. Il irait au rythme de sa lionne. Oui SA lionne. Severus avait décidé qu'il ne fuirait plus ses sentiments. Il espérait que la jeune femme ressentait comme lui ou du moins finirait par ressentir la même chose.

C'était en pensant ainsi que Severus se retrouva devant la porte de Square Grimmaurd. Il n'eut même pas le temps de frapper qu'on lui ouvrit. C'était la femme de ses rêves. Elle avait pleuré. Sa mine était déconfite. Mais elle lui paraissait toujours aussi belle avec sa chevelure emmêlée, ses yeux gonflés, le nez rouge. Severus savait qu'elle aimait profondément ses amis. Et découvrir que les coupables étaient celles qu'elle considérait comme des sœurs, l'avait bouleversée. Severus ne sut pas comment mais la jeune fille se retrouva dans ses bras. Il ferma la porte tout en caressant le dos de la jeune femme pour la calmer. Il ne dit rien. Seule sa main bougeait au rythme de la respiration de la jeune femme qui se calmait peu à peu au creux de ses bras.

Il attendait qu'elle parle. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il la dirigea lentement vers le salon où il assit la jeune femme sur le canapé. Il l'entendit gémir au moment où il la lâcha. Il la regarda. Elle avait l'air d'avoir peur que Severus s'en aille. Il lui sourit. Pas le sourire sadique qu'il réservait à ses anciens élèves en début de cours pour leur dire vous allez souffrir. Un vrai sourire doux et tendre. Elle lui répondit faiblement. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour servir le thé. Il revint quelques instants après. Hermione fixait la porte par laquelle il passait comme si elle pensait qu'il n'allait pas revenir. Il lui donna la tasse de thé et s'assit près d'elle. Il n'eut à faire aucun mouvement. La lionne vint se coller à lui automatiquement. Severus crut même entendre un soupir de soulagement.

Aucune parole n'avait encore était prononcé. Mais ce n'était pas un silence lourd. Non c'était un silence apaisant. Severus passa son bras au-dessus des épaules de Hermione. Il caressa de sa main l'épaule de celle-ci. Il lui laisserait le temps qu'il faut pour lui parler. Et tout en attendant il se dit qu'il pourrait passer sa vie dans cette position. Il avait la femme de sa vie dans les bras. Il sourit en pensant à un futur où dans cette même position s'ajoutait au creux de leur corps un petit bambin gazouillant, puis toujours ainsi ils regarderaient leur enfant grandir, jouer, faire des dessins ou de la magie accidentelle et enfin peut être verront-ils enlacé comme maintenant leurs petits enfants) Oui il ne voyait sa vie qu'avec cette femme.

« Se…Severus » Dit Hermione de sa voix un peu roque d'avoir pleuré.

Il fit une pression sur l'épaule d'Hermione pour lui faire comprendre qu'il écoutait.

« Lu…Luna elle va… Elle va mourir. Et Gin'… Gin elle va passer 20 ans à Azkaban… »

Severus passa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme pour lui masser doucement. Il voulait qu'Hermione dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. S'il la coupait dans son élan elle s'arrêterait. Il massa donc et la senti se détendre un peu mais dès qu'elle reprit la parole elle se contracta donc il massa.

« On a rien vu… On savait qu'elles avaient été touchées par la guerre mais… on ne pensait pas que… c'est de ma faute je n'ai pas été présente pour elle… Depuis que nous travaillons on n'a pas pris de vacances… toujours sur une enquête… j'adore mon travail mais, mais… »

Elle ne finit pas, un autre sanglot éclata. Severus prit la tasse des mains de la jeune femme pour la poser sur la table basse. Il bougea un peu pour mieux prendre dans ses bras la jeune femme.

« Chut… »

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais été fort pour consoler quelqu'un. Il était perdu mais il sentait Hermione tenir fermement sa chemise. Comme si elle avait besoin de s'attacher à la réalité.

« Hermione ce n'est pas de ta faute. Personne n'a rien vu. Ginny voulait simplement aider la femme qu'elle aime. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Mais j'aurai dû le voir… tu ne comprends pas… elles souffraient et on n'a rien fait… même son psycomage n'a rien fait… »

« Cela nous a dépassé… Hermione tu es forte et intelligente tu sais que tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Je sais qu'elles étaient tes amies mais même ainsi, tu n'es pas divine Hermione et chacun porte en eux leurs démons. »

« Je… tu as raison c'est juste que c'est douloureux. Et que ça fait une semaine que je suis toute seule, j'ai eu le temps de me ressasser le passé et de culpabiliser… »

« Tu étais seule ? Où sont Ron et Harry ? »

« Ron a dû s'occuper de sa famille. Ils sont détruits comme tu te doutes déjà. J'aurais pu aller avec lui mais… je ne me sentais pas capable. Et Harry avec la paperasse qu'il a eu à remplir et ses propres soucis. Il a décidé d'arrêter d'exercer le métier d'Auror. Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure quand on était au ministère. »

« Tu es quand même allée au tribunal ? » S'étonna Severus qui savait que seul Harry devait être présent.

En effet Harry avait fait la demande que seul lui soit présent. Il avait dit à Severus que cela serait dur pour Hermione et Ron. Sa décision de les éloigner du tribunal était un moyen de les protéger afin d'éviter d'autres blessures et tristesse.

« Je ne suis pas entrée mais je savais que ce serait trop dur pour Harry s'il se retrouvait seul après. »

« Et tu as pensé à toi ? »

« Severus… »

« Hermione maintenant que tu as pris soin de tes amis. Pense à toi. »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait… »

« Tu soutiens d'Harry alors que tu es dans cet état. Et Harry voulait te protéger également. Tu restes seule sans te plaindre pour que Ron puisse s'occuper de sa famille. Tu es forte mais sensible. Tu es une femme»

« Severus tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer ses amis. »

« Certes mais je sais ce que c'est de t'aimer. »

« Tu …sais…ce… »

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça. »

« Sev… »

« Je sais que c'est précipité mais si tu voudrais bien apprendre à me connaître et vivre avec moi. Je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Je ne te brusque pas. Prend le temps d'y réfléchir. »

« Oui »

« J'irai à ton rythme. On pourra même commencer par être dans des chambres séparées si c'est ce que tu souhaites. J'ai une petite maison avec 3 chambres et 2 salles de bain. Tu auras tout l'espace que tu voudras. Je voudrais prendre soin de toi. Tu… »

« Severus j'ai dis oui » Coupa Hermione en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Severus.

« Oui ? »

« Je veux bien vivre avec toi. Moi aussi je t'aime et tu n'as pas intérêt à dormir dans un lit où je ne suis pas. Tu peux me redire que tu m'aimes. »

Severus était si heureux qu'il embrassa délicatement Hermione tout en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille « Je t'aime Hermione Granger ».

FIN POV SEVERUS

* * *

Voilà j'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plu. Seuls Hermione et Ron sont enfin en couple ^^ Laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait. L'épilogue arrive.


	22. Epilogue

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, n'est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela des personnes qui vont leur faire ressentir des sentiments fort. Tout le monde sera-t-il encore en vie à la fin?

 **Prairing :** HP/DM SS/HG RW/BZ

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance et Angst

 **Bêta :** yaoi no yue

Note de l'auteur: Je suis désolée du retard mais le chapitre a été plus long à corriger car je souhaitais une fin assez bien. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. Et je suis désolée si ce n'est pas e cas. BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Chapitre 20 : ÉPILOGUE

 _« Le sauveur élucide l'enquête »_

 _Depuis qu'Harry Potter est devenu Auror avec ses deux acolytes Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasey, aucune enquête qu'il a mené n'a été classée comme inachevée. Toutes ont étés résolues de façon remarquables et méticuleuses. Mais aujourd'hui, on apprend avec effarement que les coupables de la terrible affaire 'Vengeance Divine', se trouvent être des amies proches de notre sauveur. Chose des plus impensables et des plus inimaginables, que votre dévoué reporter que je suis n'aurai cru de ses yeux s'il n'avait eu la preuve de ce qu'il avance lors du procès._

 _En effet, c'est Luna Lovegood, compagne de Ginevra Weasley que le Sauveur considérait comme sa sœur ont tué ces dizaines de mangemorts. (Liste des victimes citées et présentées à la page 3). Ces noms vous semblent familiers ? Il est tout naturel puisque ces jeunes femmes ne sont d'autres que des héroïnes de guerre. On rappelle qu'elles avaient combattues avec acharnement auprès de notre Sauveur lors de la dernière bataille opposant Vous-Savez-Qui. Leurs crimes sont-ils alors justifiés ? Ont-elles agis par pur vengeance ou au contraire ont-elles voulu continuer une bataille que tous pensaient être terminée ? Dans tous les cas, le fait qu'elles aient agis en dehors du contexte de guerre, non déclaré par le Ministre de la Magie, et de manière si meurtrière a suscité de nombreux débats au sein de la communauté sorcière avant leur arrestation._

 _Mais avant d'évoquer les différentes réactions récoltées auprès des familles des défunts, nous faisons remarquer que le sauveur doit être profondément touché par cette finalité. Après tout, il était particulièrement proche des bourreaux puisqu'effectivement, comme de nombreux membres actifs de la dernière guerre, il participait au repas de famille des Weasley tous les mois. Riant avec elles alors qu'elles commettaient de telles atrocités. N'aurait-il pas dû remarquer leur culpabilité ? Ou bien nous sommes face en réalité à une manigance du Sauveur qui continue son combat face aux forces du mal ? Après tout qui nous dit que le Sauveur n'était-il pas au courant de toute cette affaire ?_

 _Néanmoins ces questions resteront ouvertes car nous ne sommes pas là pour faire le procès de notre Héros nationale mais bien pour vous donner le résultat du procès. Luna Lovegood est condamnée au baiser du détraqueur. Cette nouvelle fut un choc pour Mademoiselle Weasley, qui elle, fut condamnée à 20 ans d'enfermement à Azkaban et un retrait définitif de sa baguette magique, peine adoucit sachant que la complexité de meurtre est passable de 30 ans d'emprisonnement à la perpétuité._

 _Cette histoire a mortifiée toute l'équipe d'Harry Potter :_

 _En effet, Ronald Weasley avait dû passer toute la semaine du procès à consoler sa famille définitivement détruite. Vous pouvez le constater sur les photos ci-dessus où vous voyez la destruction de cette brave famille à cette nouvelle._

 _Hermione Granger, pour sa part, fut retrouvée en pleure dans les bras du Sauveur suite au verdict. Peut-être que notre héros nationale n'est plus si célibataire que cela ? Mesdames ne soyez pas triste nous feront notre maximum pour répondre à cette question._

 _Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy, qui ont été attaqués par les coupables en participant à l'arrestation, sont malheureusement toujours à l'hôpital sous surveillance. Nous n'avons donc pas eu l'occasion de les interroger sur cet évènement. Cependant sans eux, tout cela n'aurait pas été possible. Remercions ces anciens mangemorts qui ont sauvé la vie de nombreuses personnes._

 _Severus Snape reste lui-même, toujours aussi impassible. Nous ne savons pas ce à quoi il pense de cette situation puisque qu'il nous a refusé l'interview._

 _Voilà pour les informations du jour._

 _Votre dévoué et nouveau journaliste, Colin Crivey._

 _Lundi 3 Mai 2004_

 _« UN HÉROS ? »_

 _Vous êtes nombreux à avoir répondu à l'article de la semaine dernière. Nous avons lu toutes vos lettres et deux camps se sont distinctement formés. Ceux affirmant que Harry Potter, le sauveur de notre monde était au courant et qu'il a retardé l'affaire 'Vengeance Divine'_ _et ceux qui croient dur comme fer que notre cher Harry Potter est et restera notre sauveur._

 _Alors quel est le vrai ? Quel est le faux ?_

 _Certains affirment que sans Harry nous ne saurions plus là aujourd'hui. Ce qui est des plus vrais. Ceux qui sont convaincu de l'innocence de l'élu, se questionnent du fait que : s'il avait organisé tous ces meurtres, n'aurait-il pas fait en sorte que mesdemoiselles Weasley et Lovegood soit épargnées de toute condamnation ?_

 _Cependant cet avis n'est pas partagé par tous. En effet d'après quelques lettres reçues, le jeune Potter aurait durant sa scolarité martyrisé quelques Serpentards qui comme par pur hasard étaient enfants de mangemort. Peu de gens croient au hasard et affirment que déjà très jeune monsieur Potter avait une haine envers les Mangemorts à cause de la mort tragique de ses parents. Ainsi Harry Potter aurait-il voulu se venger ?_

 _C'est encore et toujours votre nouveau dévoué journaliste, Colin Crivey._

 _Lundi 10 Mai 2004_

 _« Un héros martyr »_

 _Bonjour chers lecteurs,_

 _Après les lettres accusant un côté sombre chez Harry Potter, nous avons décidé de nous pencher sur l'enfance de notre Sauveur afin de mieux cerner cette personnalité. Et ainsi mener une enquête qui mettra au jour sur le mystère qui entoure cette icône de lumière._

 _L'ébahissement suite aux découvertes nous paralysa lorsque nous avons appris que notre héros n'a pas eu l'enfance de rêve que son nom fait penser. Il est de notoriété publique qu'à la mort de ses parents, notre élu a été placé chez sa tante moldu, du côté de Lily Potter, seule parente vivante de l'orphelin. Tante qui l'a accueilli comme son fils nous a-t-elle affirmé quand nous nous sommes fait passer pour les avocats de monsieur Potter. Toutefois, la vérité fut toute d'autre ! Nous avons découvert, Tout d'abord, notre héros avait pour seule chambre, le placard sous l'escalier. Puis, son cher cousin avait tout ce dont il désirait alors que l'élu devait prendre les vêtements qui étaient trop petits de son cousin. De plus Harry devait faire les tâches ménagères et était souvent punis à cause de sa magie accidentelle, punition qui consistait notamment à le priver de repas, quelques fois même plusieurs jours de suite._

 _Alors quelqu'un pense-il encore que monsieur Potter est hautain ? Mais peut-être que sa haine envers les mangemorts vient-elle de là ? Cette haine doit être encrée depuis qu'il a appris pour la mort non accidentelle de ses parents à cause de ces personnes et donc par occasion de ses malheurs qui s'ensuivirent. Ainsi, peut-on en conclure à une complicité du Sauveur sur la mort des mangemorts victimes des meurtres lors de l'affaire 'Vengeance Divine' ? Cela reste à prouver._

 _Pour vous servir Colin Crivey_

 _Lundi 17 Mai 2004_

 _« Disparition du Héros »_

 _Cela va faire un mois que le héros a élucidé l'enquête 'Vengeance Divine'. Luna Lovegood et Ginevra Weasley, deux amies du grand Harry Potter ont été inculpées. Elles qui faisaient partis de l'ordre du phénix, ont décidé de faire leur propre justice. Mais où va le monde si des héroïnes de guerre s'y mettent aussi à causer des ravages auprès des familles ! Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité nul par._

 _Harry Potter a décidé d'arrêter d'être Auror et nous n'avons plus de nouvel de lui depuis. Aucun signe pour nous dire où il est et ce qu'il fait. Même ses amis et coéquipiers, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley ne peuvent nous renseigner. Cependant, nous ferons tout notre possible pour le retrouver. Nous savons à quel point vous, très cher lecteur de la gazette aimaient avoir des nouvelles du Sauveur._

 _C'était Colin Crivey votre journaliste de la Gazette._

 _Lundi 7 juin 2004_

 _« Toujours aucune nouvelle »_

 _Nous sommes allés à la énième fois rencontrer d'Hermione Granger, amie proche d'Harry Potter, pour avoir des nouvelles de celui-ci. Rien ne nous sommes parvenus. Nous savons seulement que le Sauveur est parti seul. Oui mesdames notre Héros est toujours célibataire. Il a quitté le monde sorcier pour se ressourcer. Nous ne savons toujours pas où il est, mais nous le recherchons activement._

 _Espérons que notre sauveur ne devienne pas fou à son tour sinon nous aurions du souci à nous faire._

 _C'était encore et toujours votre humble journaliste Colin Crivey._

 _Lundi 5 juillet 2004_

 _« Le grand retour du sauveur »_

 _Après maintenant 3 ans de disparition où le sauveur s'est fait oublier, il fait de nouveau parler de lui. Suite à l'enquête datant de 2004, Harry Potter avait décidé d'arrêter d'exercer le métier d'Auror. Cela ne lui convenait plus. Il avait de plus disparu du monde magique jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons plus entendu parler de lui jusqu'à hier où un sorcier affirme l'avoir vu dans la rue du Chemin de traverse._

 _Après de nombreuse recherche, nous avons appris qu'actuellement âgé de 27 ans, Harry Potter est un auteur à succès dans le monde moldus, surtout parmi les enfants et les adolescents par de petites histoires fantastiques aux notes imagées d'une extrême douceur, sensible et philosophique. Le tout marqué d'une tristesse touchante et fragile._ _Il a publié par ailleurs 7 romans best seller dont 2 ont été adaptés en film. Malgré cet énorme triomphe, il décide de faire son retour dans notre monde. Va-t-il rester ou repartir dès qu'il aurait fait ce qu'il avait à faire ? Nous ne le savons pour le moment pas mais nous savons que notre ancien héros est toujours célibataire._

 _Mesdames il est peut-être temps de tenter votre chance avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau._

 _C'était votre fidèle journaliste Colin Crivey_

 _5 juin 2007_

POV OMNISCIEN

Ron était assis dans le salon d'Hermione. Il avait face à lui tous les journaux qui parlaient d'Harry depuis la fin de l'enquête où sa sœur avait été déclarée coupable.

« Ronald Weasley, tu vas lâcher ces journaux ! »

Hermione entra dans le salon de la maison qu'elle partageait depuis 3 ans avec Severus, son fiancé depuis trois jours. Ron pouvait affirmer que l'homme taciturne rendait sa meilleure amie heureuse. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'amour pouvait changer à ce point une personne.

« Oui, 'Mione mais on parle de Harry dans celui d'aujourd'hui. Ca va faire 3 ans qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Je sais qu'il a eu besoin de s'éloigner. Après tout, suite à cette enquête les journalistes ont été encore plus sur son dos que d'habitude. Il n'a pas tenu un mois avant de se sauver en nous donnant très peu de nouvelle. »

« Tu vas arrêter de lire ces ramassis de conneries Ry revient aujourd'hui. »

Ron se senti rougir. Son meilleur ami lui avait manqué. Il avait eu du mal comparé à Hermione à comprendre la décision d'Harry. Ron était certain qu'il s'était passé autre chose que l'enquête. Son côté Gryffondor faisait surface à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Maintenant qu'Harry revenait il pourrait assouvir sa curiosité.

« Mon cœur, tu veux bien m'aider. »

C'était Blaise, qui demandait à Ron de l'aide pour attacher une pancarte sur laquelle il était écrit « Bienvenue Harry ». Ils étaient fiancés depuis maintenant 1 an mais Harry ne pouvant pas se libérer à cause de ses livres, ses séances de dédicaces et rendez-vous à cause des adaptations de son roman que le mariage n'aurait lieu que dans une semaine en même temps que celui de Severus et Hermione. De plus Hermione était enceinte de 3 mois. Harry allait avoir beaucoup de nouvelles à encaisser d'un coup.

« Bien sûr, amour. »

« Tu crois que Draco va venir ? » Demanda Hermione à Blaise.

Depuis le départ d'Harry, Draco avait avoué à l'équipe d'Aurors qu'il formait avec Severus, Hermione, Blaise et Ron qu'il était amoureux du brun. Draco avait dit à Ron que bien que ce ne soit pas réciproque il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Alors avec Hermione et Blaise, Ron avait invité Draco au repas dans l'espoir de les rapprocher.

« Il viendra. Depuis que Grégory est marié avec Pansy tout va bien mieux. Il ne laissera pas sa chance passer. Et vu le nombre de femmes et d'hommes à l'entrée avec des demandes de mariages pour Harry, s'il reste calme nous aurons de la chance.»

« Et Harry qui espérait passé inaperçu. »

« Il faut dire que s'appeler Potter ça ne passe pas inaperçu » Sourit Severus en entrant dans le salon. « Bon Draco est dans la cuisine. Il a décidé que ma façon de faire la dinde n'était pas la bonne. »

« Draco notre sauveur ! » Explosa de rire Ron en même temps que Blaise.

Hermione, elle, ne fit que sourire pour ne pas vexer son cher et tendre fiancé qui ne savait pas cuisiner fallait l'avouer alors que niveau potion il était imbattable. C'était Hermione qui le faisait en règle générale mais depuis qu'elle lui avait appris qu'un petit être grandissait lentement en elle, il ne lui laissait plus rien faire.

On entendit des cris dehors. Mais pas des cris de peur. Non des cris hystériques de fans en délire.

« Harry doit attendre devant. Severus tu vas ouvrir s'il te plait ? »

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et Harry n'eut pas le temps de passer la porte que tous deux lui avait sauté au cou.

« Tu nous as manqué vieux » Dit Ron.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. Ou envoie un hibou par semaine pas un tous les 6 mois. Sinon tes livres sont géniaux » Dit Hermione en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue avant d'aller dans les bras de Severus sur le canapé.

« Bonjour Harry. » Salua poliment Blaise.

Draco fit son entrée. Il était pétrifié. Cela faisait 3 ans qu'il n'avait pas vu sa Némésis. 3 ans que le jour du verdict le hantait. 3 ans qu'entre chaque enquête il cherchait son amour. Il faillit lui sauter au cou lui aussi pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Mais il se rappela que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Si Harry avait ressenti quelque chose jamais il ne serai parti. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit pour passer à autre chose. Mais il savait qu'il ne passerait jamais à autre chose.

« Bonjour Harry, content de te revoir. Hermione, la dinde est au four. Elle sera prête dans 1h. »

« Merci Draco tu nous as sauvé de l'intoxication alimentaire. »

« Ronald Weasley. Je ne te permet pas de te moquer de mes talents culinaires »

« Je me permettrais pas si talent il y avait mais Severus tu es bien meilleur potioniste que cuisinier. » Rigola Ron.

Harry éclata de rire. A la surprise de tous. Qu'avait Harry ? Tout le monde le fixait. Il se sentit obligé d'expliqué son hilarité.

« Ça fait du bien de vous revoir tous. Vous avez l'air de tous vous entendre très bien. »

Cette réplique fit sourire tout le monde. Hermione avait mis au courant Harry pour les fiançailles de Ron, les siennes, le mariage de Grégory avec Pansy, la nouvelle structure de l'équipe. En fait Harry savait tout et il avait compris son erreur de partir même si cela l'avait aidé à se reconstruire et partir sur de nouvelles bases. Il avait envoyé un hibou tous les 6 mois où il racontait ce qu'il faisait mais ne prenait des nouvelles de ses amis que par la presse sorcière. Il n'y avait que 5 mois qu'il correspondait avec Hermione car il avait décidé de revenir près de ces amis. Il avait donc demandé des nouvelles de tout le monde.

« J'ai loupé un tas de chose. Mais Hermione avec tout ce que tu m'as dit je ne pensais pas que tu allais me cacher ton état » Dit Harry en montrant le ventre d'Hermione.

Hermione n'était certes pas encore ronde à 3 mois mais Harry avec sa puissance magique avait senti qu'un être résidait en elle.

« Je voulais t'annoncer la nouvelle en personne. »

« Donc si j'ai bien tout compris dans les lettres qu'Hermione m'a écrites, je dois vous félicitez, Blaise et Ron ainsi que Severus et Hermione pour vos mariages à venir. »

« Effectivement. Et j'espère que tu feras le plaisir à Hermione et moi d'être notre témoin »

« Bien sur ! »

« Ah et il faut que tu viennes accompagner. »

« Hermione, tu sais que je suis célibataire. Même la Gazette sorcier le sait. D'ailleurs je pensais que 3 ans d'absence suffirait pour qu'il m'oublie ces rapaces mais apparemment pas. »

« Harry, il va falloir que tu vives pour toi et non plus pour le monde sorcier. Tu es gay et fière de l'être. Il ne te manque que ta moitié. Et ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire être heureux comme tu es à présent. Tu dois bien ressentir un manque»

Hermione avait dit tout ça pour faire réagir Harry et aussi pour que Draco comprenne qu'il n'aurait pas plusieurs chances.

« Bon nous allons commencer le repas. »

FIN POV OMNISCIEN

POV HARRY

Cela faisait à peine 4 heures qu'il était revenu qu'Hermione essayait déjà de le faire réagir. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas oublié Draco. Elle savait pourtant elle avait quand même invité ce beau blond à ce repas de retrouvaille. Il réussit à se calmer. Il s'était trompé Draco n'aimait pas Grégory. En effet Draco était toujours célibataire et Grégory s'était marié avec Pansy. Peut être que le jour du verdict ce serait terminé autrement s'il avait avoué ses sentiments au blond.

FLASH BACK

Harry venait d'avoir le verdict. Il devait aller voir Draco en personne pour le lui annoncer. Cependant, il avait voulu, avant de lui faire face, donner sa démission au Ministre afin de finaliser tout ce qu'il avait à faire et de retarder cette rencontre. Maintenant il était devant la chambre où Grégory dormait profondément. C'était bien sûr plus que dormir le serpentard était dans le coma. On ne savait pas quand il allait se réveiller. Draco était à son chevet jour et nuit depuis maintenant 7 jours avaient dit les infirmières au Gryffondor. Harry avait décidé d'écouter Hermione et de poser la question à Draco. Mais avant cela, il avait deux trois choses à dire au blond.

Harry frappa à la porte. Le blond ouvrit presque aussitôt. Harry vit l'homme lui sourire tendrement. Il se recula, laissant sortir le blond qui ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Bonjour, Harry. Tu viens me donner les nouvelles, je suppose. »

« Oui, effectivement. Tu ne voudrais pas aller boire un café ? »

« Je ne peux pas m'éloigner longtemps. »

Harry sentit son cœur se serré. Draco lança un sort pour qu'il soit prévenu au moindre problème. Ce geste montrait toute l'affection que portait le sang pur au blessé. Harry se dit de ne pas se faire des idées. Et puis de toute manière, il était là pour des raisons professionnelles. Il demanderait quelle relation le blond a avec Grégory après son devoir accompli.

Ils s'installèrent donc à une table à l'écart avec chacun un café fumant devant eux.

« Tout d'abord Luna va avoir le droit au baiser du détraqueur puis Ginny est enfermée pour 20 ans à Azkaban. »

Harry attendit de voir la réaction de Draco mais rien ne vint. Il continua donc son travail.

« Ton stage est validé. Tu seras diplômé avec Blaise dans un mois. Ne me remercie pas. Tu fais donc désormais équipe avec Severus, Hermione, Ron et Blaise. Si ton équipe te déplait tu peux faire une réclamation au Ministre Kingsley. »

« Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe ? »

« Non, à partir de ce soir je serai officiellement acquitté de mon poste. Mais c'était à moi de t'annoncer toutes ces nouvelles étant anciennement le chef de l'équipe »

« Merci. Harry… »

« Draco, j'aimerai savoir quelle est ta relation avec Gré… »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une alarme retentie. C'était le sort de Draco qui faisait simplement son travail. Prévenir quand il se passait quelque chose dans la chambre. Draco se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds s'excusant au passage et courut. Harry suivit. Quand il entra dans la chambre Grégory était réveillé. Dans son lit il souriait à Draco. Il avait l'air reconnaissant. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Celui-ci pleurait. Il avait pleuré le jour où il avait le message mental de Grégory. Harry se dit que la question sur sa relation ne se posait même plus. Il partit sans dire au revoir. Il se sentait déchiré. Cela faisait mal. Il le savait.

Harry rentra directement au square Grimmaurd où il y avait un message de Ron et un autre d'Hermione. Ron allait vivre avec Blaise qui sortirait dans une semaine de l'hôpital. Pendant ce laps de temps, Blaise lui avait demandé d'emménager avec lui donc le roux serait peu présent au square. Quant à Hermione, Severus lui avait demandé de vivre à ses côtés, ce qu'Hermione avait accepté avec joie.

Harry passa le plus clair de son temps à broyer du noir. Chaque jour il recevait des lettres d'admiratrices, la Gazette publiait un nouvel article sur lui en racontant n'importe quoi… Au bout d'un mois il décida de partir en envoyant seulement une lettre à Hermione.

FIN FLASH BACK

« Harry, ça va ? »

« Oui, oui Blaise je vais bien. J'étais ailleurs. Excusez-moi. »

« Ron te demandais si tu avais prévu de rester dans notre monde ou si après les mariages tu retournerais chez les moldus où tes livres font sensation ? »

« En faites j'ai quelque chose à faire ici. Et tout dépend du résultat. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as à faire ? » Demanda innocemment Hermione.

« Je dois conquérir le cœur de l'homme que j'aime. Et si cela est trop tard je repartirai mais cette fois vous aurez plus de nouvelles. »

« Excusez-moi je me sens pas très bien. J'ai dû trop manger je vais me rafraichir dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'ami. » Dit Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il y a un problème ? » Demanda Harry inquiet.

« Bah disons que celui qui a le plus souffert de ton départ c'est Draco. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ron tu te tais. » Menaça Blaise.

« Harry tu devrais monter je pense et parler avec Draco » Conseilla Hermione.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais Ron venait de lui donner une partie de la réponse, il en était certain. Mais pour quelle raison Draco aurait-il souffert de son départ ?

Harry monta dans la chambre où Drago avait dit qu'il allait. Harry détailla la silhouette du blond qui faisait face à la fenêtre. Harry remarqua que l'homme de sa vie avait le regard triste. Qu'est ce qui pouvait rendre ce visage aussi parfait mélancolique.

« Draco, tout va bien ? »

« HA !…Harry… » Dit surpris Draco.

« Je voulais pas te faire peur. Draco pourquoi un visage aussi triste ? » S'inquiéta Harry.

« Ca va, Harry. » Sourit Draco.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu avais l'air si abattu quand je suis arrivé. » insista Harry.

« L'homme que j'aime est parti. »

« Tu étais en couple ? »

« Non. Il est parti avant que je ne lui avoue mes sentiments. »

« Tu aurais dû lui dire. Il serait peut être resté. »

« Je ne savais pas comment lui dire »

« Tu sais je suis parti car je pensais que l'homme que j'aime était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et aussi car j'en avais ras le chaudron de la Gazette. »

« C'est un idiot de t'avoir laissé partir. Et la Gazette dit beaucoup de stupidités. J'espère sincèrement que tu seras heureux Harry. »

En disant cela Draco paraissait plus affligé qu'avant à Harry. Qu'est ce qui rendait le blond si nostalgique ?

« Draco. Pourquoi il est parti celui que tu disais ? »

« Jusqu'à maintenant je ne savais pas. Il est revenu mais je ne lui ai toujours rien dit »

« Dit lui si cela n'est pas partagé je serai là. » Confia Harry le cœur serré que son blond aimait quelqu'un.

« Tu vas repartir ? Ou alors tu vas vraiment essayer d'avoir l'homme de ta vie ? J'espère que tu pourras conquérir son cœur. Je… je ne vais pas t'embêter. Qui est l'heureux élu je pourrais t'aider ? »

« L'heureux élu attend avec impatience le retour de quelqu'un. Je vais devoir laisser tomber. Je descends reviens quand tu iras mieux. »

Harry descendais, il entendait Hermione dans la cuisine où il se dirigea. La jeune femme faisait la vaisselle. Harry était certain que Severus n'avait pas encore remarqué. Harry arriva derrière Hermione et l'enlaça en disant :

« Tu m'as manqué Mione. Tu sais qui Drago attends ? »

« Il attend ? »

Harry resta silencieux si Hermione ne savait pas tant pis il trouvera le moyen de plaire à Drago.

« Harry tu as dit tes sentiments à Drago avant de me poser la question ? »

Harry ne répondit rien.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être un vrai Gryffondor et pas le lâche que je vois devant moi en ce moment. TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il remonta dans la chambre. Il n'y avait personne. Harry descendit dans la salle à manger mais il n'y avait que Ron, Blaise, Hermione et Severus.

« Drago n'est plus là ? »

« Il vient de sortir, pourquoi ? »

Harry sortit sans répondre. Il devait le retrouver. Il entendit Hermione quand il passa la porte : « Il y a encore tes fans et journalistes dehors. »

Harry jura mais il ne voulait pas perdre sa chance avec Draco. Il se fraya un chemin rapidement. Chercha après Draco partout dans la foule. Certains fans essayaient de l'empêcher de passer mais il les repoussait. Il vit Draco au bout de la rue. Il allait le perdre. Il cria le prénom de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps maintenant.

« DRACO ! »

Le blond se retourna. Il y avait dans les yeux de l'ex serpentard une lueur. Harry aurait dit de l'espoir. Mais il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout le monde parlait. Les journalistes essayaient de lui poser des questions. Des femmes et même des hommes demandaient Harry en mariage. Mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour le blond rien d'autre ne lui importait.

Harry prononça les mots magiques. Mais avec le brouhaha que faisait la foule personne n'entendit même pas Draco. Alors Harry prit son courage à deux mains. Au pire il aura un poing dans la figure.

Il se rapprocha de Draco jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur la bouche du blond. Il y eu enfin le silence. Harry prit Draco dans ses bras qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas réagit mais ne l'avait pas repoussé non plus. Harry transplana jusqu'au square Grimmaurd. Le brun relâcha le blond.

« Pourquoi ? » Souffla Drago.

« Parce que c'est toi que je veux conquérir. Quel que soit l'idiot qui est parti sans que tu lui dises j'aimerai que tu l'oublie pour moi. Que tu partages ta vie avec moi. »

« Et tu es parti parce que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre ? » Rigola Draco.

« Oui » Rougit Harry.

« Bah on est vraiment tout les deux des idiots. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est toi que j'attendais. »

FIN POV HARRY

* * *

j'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus et que vous continuerez à me suivre malgré mes retards. Bonne continuation à vous. Merde à ceux qui sont en examen comme moi :)


End file.
